So, I Married the Anti-fan
by Shin Hye Won
Summary: aku tinggal dengan idola paling terkenal se-Korea. Tapi... Aku adalah Antifan-nya. /CHANBAEK/GS/REMAKE
1. Prologue

**So, I Married the Anti-fan**

Remake novel by Kim Eun Jeong

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun (dan yang lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Rate : T (?)

Warning : GS,typo(s),remake

Summary :

Aku tinggal dengan idola paling terkenal se-Korea,tapi...Aku adalah antifan-nya/CHANBAEK/Remake

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Baekhyun diary

 _1 Mei 20xx, Cuaca: Berawan_

Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Meskipun banyak bicara, aku tetap saja tidak pandai berdebat. Pada dasarnya, sifatku memang baik hati dan sopan. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa saat mengangkat papan protes untuk menyerang si Park itu, hidupku langsung kacau dan berantakan, seperti telur rebus yang dibiarkan tergencet di dalam tas selama seminggu. Ckckck-_-

"kenapa kau hidup seperti ini?" aku pun sebenarnya sudah muak mendengar pertanyaan itu berulang kali. Semua pekerjaan yang tidak menyenangkan selalu dilempar kepada ' _biar Baekhyun sajalah_ '

Kepala bagian Kim Taeyeon biasa dipanggil ' _Taeyeon si Neneksihir_ '; fotografer yang tidak pernah asal-asalan dan selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, Joonmyeon, biasa dipanggil ' _Joonmyeon si Perfeksionis_ ' ... Itulah beberapa julukan yang terkenal di kantor dan entah mengapa, yang paling terkenal adalah ' _biar Baekhyun sajalah_ '. Julukan itu keperoleh karena sama sekali tidak pernah menulis artikel yang benar-benar berkualitas, dan selama 25 tahun hidupku, aku baru satu kali berpacaran sungguh-sungguh. Sampai kapan pun, nama itu sepertinya akan terus melekat padaku.

Ketika temanku mengikuti ujian wartawan, aku menemaninya dan iseng-iseng mengikuti ujian itu juga. Temanku ternyata gagal dan aku lulus. Kalau aku seberuntung itu, tadinya aku berharap bisa mendapat posisi yang bagus di kantor. Namun sepertinya, harapanku terlalu besar dan aku mudah menyerah. Mungkin karena sebenarnya menjadi wartawan bukan mimpiku, sehingga aku lebih mudah menyerah dibandingkan yang lainnya. Aku menyesal karena mudah sekali kehilangan semangat dan harapan.

Namun meskipun begitu, bukan berarti mereka dapat memberhentikan dan tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berkata "hari ini kau dipecat". Meskipun aku ini payah, mereka tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini padaku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh aku sudah dipecat. Jadi, cari saja pekerjaan baru. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa ada alasan lain yang membuatku dipecat di luar masalah pekerjaanku, aku harus tetap bersabar juga? Sayangnya, harga diriku tidak membiarkanku berbuat seperti itu. Aku menjadi seperti ini gara-gara Richard brengsek itu.

Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku saat menatap laptop sambil berbaring tengkurap di kamar temanku yang sempit di lantai bawah tanah ini. Sial. Untuk sementara aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke officetel-ku. Aku belum membayar tagihan listrik selama 3bulan, sehingga tidak ada listrik di sana. Kalau aku punya uang, tentu saja "ahh, cuma tagihan listrik". Namun masalahnya, aku juga harus membayar bunga pinjaman uang yang digunakan untuk membeli officetel ini, offietel yang kudapat setelah merengek-rengek kepada orang tuaku. Aku melewati tahun baru kali ini sendirian, di rumah orang lain pula. Menyedihkan. Aku butuh bacchuss.

Oh ya. Lebih baik aku menonton film zombie Day of the Daya dulu sebelum aku tidur. Sambil memimpikan zombie yang seluruh badannya dibalut perban itu mencekik leher si Park itu.

Byun Baekhyun^^

* * *

 **Prologue End**

* * *

Mau lanjut? Silahkan review ;)


	2. Tak Ada Negeri yang Pantas Untuknya

**So, I Married the Anti-fan**

Remake novel by Kim Eun Jeong

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun (dan yang lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke,typo(s),remake,Don't like? Don't read!,no bash

Summary :

Aku tinggal dengan idola paling terkenal ... Aku adalah antifan-nya/CHANBAEK/Remake

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tak Ada Negeri yang Pantas Untuknya**

 _-Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di hari pertama kali masuk kuliah. Sial sekali_

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak natal, tetapi lagu-lagu pujian masih tetap terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Natal memang sudah berlalu, tapi lagu pujian natal biasanya tetap enak untuk didengar di musim dingin. Sayangnya tahun ini, melodi-melodi tersebut membuat dada Baekhyun menjadi sesak. Ia sudah menghabiskan natal seorang diri dan kini, sebelum menghadiri pesta akhir tahun, ia harus meliput berita tentang Oh Sehun, selebriti yang sama sekali tidak populer. Hari sebelumnya, ketika orang-orang di kantor sibuk meributkan siapa yang akan pergi meliput acara pembukaan Club Richard milik rapperOh Sehun –salah seorang anggota grup dance Soul- seorang rekannya berkata dengan enteng, ' _biar Baekhyun sajalah_ '.

Kemarin malam pun, sebenarnya ia hampir tidak tidur karena menonton film-film karya sutradara George Romero. Film tentang zombie yang membuat jantung dan seluruh badannya berdebar-debar itu sangat menakjubkan. Pagi harinya, pikiran ini terlintas di benaknya. Meskipun ia berkerja di sebuah majalah wanita, tidak ada salahnya juga menikmati film-film seperti itu. Mulai dari film _28 Days Later_ karya Denny Boyle, serial zombie karya George Romero, sampai kisah zombie remaja di film _Dance of the Dead_ karya Gregg Bishop. Benar-benar mahakarya sepanjang masa. Setelah semalam suntuk "berpesta" dengan para zombie itu, kini perutnya terasa mual mengingat sekarang ia harus menemui Oh Sehun yang wajahnya mirip zombie kelas menengah.

Dengan muka kusut karena kelelahan, akhirnya Baekhyun berangkat ke acara pembukaa Club Richard bersama Joonmyeon, sang fotografer.

"memangnya mereka saja yang sibuk tahun baruan? Giliran pekerjaan yang tidak enak, pasti ' _biar Baekhyun sajalah_ ', iyakan?"

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi dengan geram dan berhenti di depan Club Richard.

"toh ini bukan pertama kalinya."

Joonmyeon mengatur lensa kameranya sesaat dan mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut. Ia lantas mengarahkan kameranya ke papan nama Club Richard yang menyala kerlap-kerlip, menjepretnya sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian mereka berdua menuruni tangga masuk club yang sempit.

Di dalam club itu sudah ada beberapa wartawan dari majalah lain yang sedang duduk berkumpul. Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon menyapa wajah-wajah yang mereka kenal dan duduk di antara mereka.

"katanya club ini didedikasikan untuk Richard, lho."

"oh ya?"

Setiap ada yang memulai pembicaraan, orang-orang lain langsung berteriak mencaritahu. Sepertinya sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Park Chanyeol. Semua orang tahu kalau Richard adalah nama Amerika-nya Chanyeol.

"ehh, kalian pernah lihat beria tentang percintaan Sehun? Ada foto Sehun yang sedang menari-nari sambil menggoyangkan pantat di festival gay di Australia. Foto itu sampai sekarang masih menjadi topik nomor satu di internet. Bahkan kalau kita mengetik 'Sehun' di internet, foto ini yang pertama kali muncul di situs-situs internet, bukan foto album musiknya. Konyol sekali bukan?"

Wartawan sebelah Baekhyun hanya menanggapi sambil tersenyum lebar. Saat itulah terdengar suara.

"oh, sudah datang!"

Suara tersebut seolah menyigapkan para pelayan. Para wartawan segera mematikan rokok, mengeluarkan alat perekam, dan berlari ke arah pintu masuk seolah sudah menantikan kedatangannya. Sehun melangkah memasuki club didampingi dua wanita bule di kanan kirinya, yang entah disewa dari mana.

Para wartawan segera mengelilingi Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sambil mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan dan mengarahkan flash kamera. Sehun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang bercincin _cartier_ mengilap dengan wajah puas. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkahnya tersebut. Coba didandani sedikit, pasti muka Sehun akan sama seperti zombie berambut merah keriting di film _Red of Dead_ yang ia tonton semalam. Ditambah darah-darah kental seperti saos yang dilumuri di mukanya.

"nah, karena hari ini akan banyak yang hadir, saya mohon rekan-rekan bersedia menunggu sebentar lagi. Oh ya, jangan lupa tulis artikel yang bagus tentang club kami ini. Oke?"

"oke~!" seru para wartawan bersamaan sambil membentu2 isyarat 'oke' di tangan mereka dan kembali ke tempat duduk dengan tenang.

"tulis yang bagus-bagus katanya?" Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan. Joonmyeon mengikuti Sehun yang pergi menghilang dengan pandangan matanya, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi di mobil pribadinya yang dinamai seperti namanya sendiri, Richard Cooper. Ia menatap papan club Richard yang menyala kerlap-kerlip dengan malas. Sesekali ia menggerakkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu _Adidas Superstar_ kesukaannya mengikuti irama musi yang terdengar dari luar. Jongdae yang duduk di kursi kemudi menatapnya dari kaca spion depan dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"aku juga sebenarnya tidak suka datang ke sini. Lagi pula, undangan itu kan bukan surat tantangan. Ayo kita pulang saja," Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya.

"kalau aku menghindar, pasti Sehun mengira aku dan Luhan diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu di belakang," Chanyeol melanjutkan sambil menghela napas.

"memang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Baik-baik saja kan? Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Jongdae mulai kesal. Ia kesal melihat Chanyeol harus berbuat ini itu gara-gara Luhan, padahal mereka berdua sudah putus. Tidak, ia lebih kesal pada Luhan yang masih saja menyusahkan Chanyeol dengan berpaling pada Sehun yang otaknya sempit itu. Padahal perempuan itu sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol harus datang ke acara yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia hadiri demi menjaga keselamatan Luhan?

"kan bagus juga bisa bertemu teman-teman yang lain," Chanyeol tersenyum terpaksa.

"senyum macam apa itu?" Jongdae mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan mulai menggerutu. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"sebenarnya tidak ada salah paham. Aku datang ke sini karena tidak suka menjadi bahan omongan seandainya aku tidak datang. Cukup kan alasannya? Ayo masuk" Chanyeol berusaha terlihat gembira dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sejak Sehun datang, club Richard mulai dipenuhi oleh tamu artis-artis terkenal yang terus berdatangan. Setiap ada tamu artis yang datang, semua wartawan mengelilingi artis tersebut, mengajukan pertanyaan, mengarahkan flash kamera, kemudian bubar kembali. Hal ini terus terjadi berulang kali sampai 'Richard' Chanyeol yang sudah lama mereka bicarakan itu muncul. Ia memasuki club dengan celana jeans sobek, kaus abu-abu belel seolah digigiti tikus, dan sepatu _Adidas Superstar_ terfavoritenya. Kedatangan Chanyeol ditandai dengan seruan dan teriakan histeris para perempuan di club itu.

"kyaaaa~~~ Richard~"

"keren banget sihhh"

"oppa! Kyaa~~"

"kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku sudah menunggu oppa dari tadi"

"oppa, topi pemberianku kemarin bagaimana? Cocok lho dengan baju ini!"

Jelas, ia bukan selebriti biasa. Melihat banyaknya wanita asing menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan begitu antusias, Baekhyun jadi penasaran sehebat apa Chanyeol ini. Di satu sisi, ia juga merasa kasihan dan malu melihat wanita yang tadinya diam saja berubah menjadi histeris menghampiri Chanyeol seperti orang gila. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada para wanita itu dan menghampiri mereka. Para wartawan pun bergerak secepat kilat menghampiri dan memotret Chanyeol begitu ia muncul. Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak terlalu senang dengan kehadiran para wartawan itu. Ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"selamat datang Yeol. Aku sudah menunggumu. Mau duduk di sana kan?"

Sebelum para wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan, Sehun yang mukanya datar seperti tanah segera mengajak Chanyeol yang memasang muka kaku masuk ke ruang VIP, seolah sedang mengamankan sebuah harta berharga.

"apa-apaan sih dia? kita dari tadi menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dan sekarang malah diajak pergi. Jadi, kita benar-benar hanya disuruh meliput club ini saja?" para wartawan mulai protes.

"setidaknya kita harus mewawancarai Chanyeol supaya ada bahan berita. Konyol sekali Sehun itu!"

"kalau begitu,kita tulis saja seadanya tentang club ini. Keterlaluan"

Entah apakah gerutuan para wartawan itu terdengar di telinganya, tetapi Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah wartawan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. Para fotografer yang tadi ikut menggerutu segera mengambil foto Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"tapi gayanya keren juga" kata seorang wartawan bername tag 'Park Sooyoung' sambil berdecak kagum.

"mumpung kita sudah sampai disini, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian menikmati pestanya? Katanya mereka sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita loh" Joonmyeon berkata pada Baekhyun

"boleh juga"

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon yang kini sudah merasa santai kemudian duduk bersama wartawan lain di satu meja. Mereka pun mulai minum bersama.

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

Ketikan Chanyeol sampai diruang VIP bersama Sehun, sudah banyak rekan mereka yang menunggu di sana. Begitu Chanyeol memasuki ruangan, beberapa orang menyapa dan menyalaminya. Tempat untuk Chanyeol sudah disiapkan, tidak jauh dari Sehun. Jongdae menyuruh Chanyeol duduk dan mengambilkan tisu basah serta gelas untuknya.

"kenapa kau datang dengan Jongdae ke acara seperti in?" Sehun bertanya dengan gaya angkuh. Jongdae yang sedang menyeka tangannya dengan tisu basah diam sejenak. Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gelas kosong dengan tangannya pun terhenti sejenak. Jongdae kemudian menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal menahan marah. Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi. Sehun menatap mereka dan menyeringai dengan angkuh. Namun, Jongdae yang tadi sempat terdiam sejenak segera tersenyum sambil berkata dengan tenang kepada Sehun.

"sepertinya kau tidak suka melihatku ada di sini ya? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku adalah manejernya, aku baru bisa tenang kalau ada di dekat Chanyeol. Lagi pula, sekarang banyak sekali orang yang suka mengganggu Chanyeol. Sebagai sesama selebriti, kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Jongdae berkata dengan kalimat _banmal_ sambil melipat tisu basahyang telah ia gunakan dan meletakkannya perlahan diatas meja. Chanyeol lalu menuangkan bir ke gelas Jongdae.

"lho, memangnya Jongdae hyung lebih muda daripada Sehun hyung? Bukannya Jongdae hyung lebih tua?"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang penyanyi, Jeon Jungkook, yang entah sudah minum berapa banyak, duduk diantara mereka. Sehun tertawa pelan sambil meringis meliahtnya. Jongdae tidak memedulikan Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook.

"kau ini sudah terlalu banyak minum rupanya. Oh ya, kau tidak ikut wajib militer?"

"itu dia, sekarang ini aku sedang pusing memikirkan itu. Kantor sudah menyuruhku untuk ikut wajib militer sekarang mumpung popularitasku sedang turun. Baru nanti mulai aktivitas lagi. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Seperti apa sih rasanya wajib militer?" Jungkook lalu menunduk dan wajahnya mendadak murung.

"lebih cepat lebih baik. Tenang saja. Orang lain saja bisa selamat ikut wajib militer" Jongdae menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook sambil menuangkan bir ke gelasnya. Sehun hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan mengejek dan heran. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihat pandangan Sehun kemudian berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"mau ke mana?" tanya Jongdae dengan khawatir

"toilet sebentar" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya dengan perasaan geram dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Begitu ia pergi, Sehun berkata pada Jongdae dengan muka datar dan dingin.

"jadi, kau mau aku panggil hyung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar angkuh itu, Jongdae hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian berkata

"nanti orang-orang kaget kalau mendengar kau memanggilku hyung. Pasti mereka tidak menyangka kalau aku lebih tua dari kau. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memanggilku hyung. Aku yang malu nanti"

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah biskuit dan memakannya dengan santai. Sehun terkejut dan menyergitkan dahi. Namun Jongdae terlihat sangat santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"asal kau tahu, aku masih 'melepaskanmu' karena Chanyeol. Yah, paling tidak kau harus selalu ingat bahwa banyak orang yang masih membiarkan kau berkat Chanyeol"

Jongdae meneguk bir tanpa memedulikan tatapan Sehun sama sekali. Dengus marah Sehun terlihat pada embun yang terbentuk di gelas bir di hadapannya. Jongdae hanya tertawa pelan dan mulai berbincang dengan orang lain yang datang menyapanya. Sehun berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak dan meneguk sekaligus satu gelas bir dihadapannya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol pergi ke luar karena merasa dadanya sesak akibat udara di dalam club. Kalau mau membuat club,jangan buat di lantai bawah tanas seperti ini, umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan di depan club untuk mencari udara segar. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, Luhan, kau baru datang? Wow, bagus juga gaun merahmu itu? Cantik sekali"

"ahh, benarkah? Haha, Terima kasih"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat familiar. Suara itu membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Sesaat ia menimbang apakah sebaiknya kembali ke dalam club atau tidak. Akhirnya, perlahan ia menggerakkan badannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Di tengah lampu spotlight dan asap yang memenuhi ruangan club, ia melihat Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya.

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

Baekhyun menenggak bergelas-gelas alkohol sampai kepala terasa sangat pusing.

"heh, kau ini sama sekali belum makan malam bukan? ckck" Joonmyeon memandang Baekhyun sambil mendecakkan lidah, seolah telah menduga hal itu.

"aku memang sengaja mengosongkan perutku sebelum datang ke sini. Hehehe"

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"mau ikut?"

Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas.

"sudahlah. Aku tahu apa jadinya perempuan yang pergi ke toilet seperti kau ini"

Baekhyun melirik Joonmyeon dengan sudut matanya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sempat celingak-celinguk mencari toilet. Tiba-tiba, dibawah sinar lampu club dan pandangan kabur, ia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Awalnya ia tidak yakin apakah itu Chanyeol atau bukan, tetapo setelah melihat sepatu _Adidas Superstar_ nya itu, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang terpaku melihat sesuatu. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati toilet itu dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Tiba-tiba terlihat uluran tangan yang memegang tangan Chanyeol yang tengah diam terpaku. Tangan itu milik seorang gadis bergaun merah yang muncul dengan berurai air mata. Baekhyun sesaat merasa terkejut, lalu menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi ke toilet itu. Ia bisa saja mendapat berita hangat tentang Chanyeol, tetapi ia ingin menghargai privasi mereka sehingga ia hanya berpura-pura tidak lihat. Ia baru saja hendak membalikkan badan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memegang tangan gadis itu dan melepaskannya dari tangannya dengan kasar. Lalu, ia mencabut hiasan bungan merah di kepala gadis itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Ia juga membentak gadis itu.

"kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah kau bilang sudah muak padaku?"

Suara musik sangat bising saat itu. Namun di tengah bisingnya club, Baekhyun yakin telingnya mendengar kata-kata makian terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Tidak cukup dengan bentakan keras, ia membalikkan badannya dengan kasar hingga mengenai bibir merah gadis itu, seolah menamparnya dengan tangan.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu. Chanyeol yang terkenal ramah dan sopan bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, bahkan sampai bertindak kekerasan? Untung saja tidak ada orang lain disekitar mereka. Tetapi ia tetap tidak percaya melihat wajah marah dan tindakan kasar Chanyeol. Gadis itu tetap kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan putus asa meskipun telah diperlakukan dengan dingin. Chanyeol kembali melepaskan pegangan tangan gadis itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu terduduk di depan pintu toilet sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, disebelah bunga merah yang terampas di lantai dengan lipstick merah yang berantakan.

Baekhyun merasa miris melihat gadis itu. Chanyeol. Kupikir ia pria baik-baik, siapa sangka ia bisa berbuat sekasar ini pada seorang gadis? Gadis bergaun merah mini itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terduduk di lantai. Baekhyun awalnya hendak menghampiri gadis itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya hal itu tidak banyak membantu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak jadi ke toilet dan kembali ke meja tempat teman-temannya masih berpesta. Bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang penuh amarah dan tindakan kasarnya pada gadis itu membuat Baekhyun ikut merasa tegang, meskipun hal itu tidak terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengisi gelasnya sendiri dan meminumnya dengan cepat

"kenapa kau minum buru-buru begitu? Sudah ke toilet tadi?" tanya Joonmyeon yang datang menghampiri Baekhyun setelah berbincang akrab dengan beberapa perempuan.

"ahh yaa, toilet!"

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa ia belum ke toilet dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana. Pasti mereka sudah tidak di sana, kan? Baekhyun kembali bangun dari duduknya sambil terhuyung-huyung ketika tiba-tiba ia merasanya perutnya sangat mual. Ia segera menuju ke toilet dengan tergesa-gesa. Rasa mual yang datang tiba-tiba itu ternyata lebih kuat dari yang ia duga. Ia berusaha menahan cairan lambung dan alkohol yang seolah akan meledak keluar dari perutnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya ke toilet. Ketika ia tinggal beberapa langkah dari toilet, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak dan menghalangi jalannya. Saat itu, hasrat Baekhyun untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya sudah tidak tertahankan dan tanpa sempat memerhatikan sosok orang yang menghalanginya, Baekhyun akhirnya muntah di hadapan orang itu.

Uwek uwek (XD)

"ARGHH, APA-APAAN INI?" terdengar suara bentakan seseorang didepannya.

"m-mianhae, aku tidak s-sengaja" Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar setelah aksi 'muntah didepan seseorang' segera membungkuk membersihkan lantai yang kotor akibat ulahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba, ia melihat sepasang sepatu _Adidas Superstar_. Sepertinya dia sudah melihat sepatu ini tiga kali dalam malam ini, ketika Chanyeol memasuki club, ketika Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamar mandi, dan ... sekarang.

Dengan perasaan cemas, Baekhyun perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke atas. Dengan rambut terjulur ke bawah, bayangan yang menutupi wajah itu membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dengan ekspresi panik, marah, dan jijik yang bercampur aduk, Chanyeol sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan membunuh.

"ASTAGA, s-saya benar-benar minta maaf,saya tadi sedang terburu-buru, jadi..." Baekhyun panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"minggir" terdengar suara pelan tetapi pasti dari pria yang tengah menahan emosinya itu. Baekhyun yang terkejut kembali menatap takut-takut Chanyeol.

"kubilang MINGGIR!" Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun dengan lututnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Baekhyun yang bingung dan panik lalu memandangi orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan mereka seolah berkata 'parah sekali sampai muntah di sepatu Chanyeol' 'pasti tidak akan terlupakan bagi kalian berdua'

Baekhyun merasa mukanya memerah dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Untung saja, pelayang di club itu sigap dan langsung membersihkan lantai yang kotor. Baekhyun yang merasa sangat malu dan kacau segera kembali ke meja untuk mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan club.

"mau kemana?" tanpa tahu alasannya, Joonmyeon pun segera mengikuti rekan kerjanya tersebut. Suasana hati Baekhyun benar-benar buruk saat ini

"parah sekali tadi di toilet?" Joonmyeon kemudian menatap Baekhyun dari kepala sampai ujung kaki

"kenapa?"

Saat itu, barulah Baekhyun memerhatikan bajunya sendiri. Sisa muntahannya masih tersisa di bajunya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia kembali merasa mual. Joonmyeon bingung dan mengerutkan dahi melihat Baekhyun yang kacau seperti itu. Joonmyeon memerhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak

"jangan-jangan kau..."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan dan mengangguk-angguk panik

"arghh, jangan muntah di sini! Tidak dibajuku, ini baju baruku tahu. Aku tidak rela kau meninggalkan jejak kotor di baju ini" Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya sambil gemetar.

 _Jejak kotor? Aku muntah di kepalanya baru tahu rasa_ pikir Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. Joonmyeon lalu menarik Baekhyun ke arah sebuah mobil yang terparkir di sekitar situ.

"sekarang kau muntahkan di belakang mobil ini saja, ppalli!"

Seolah menemukan tempat 'X' di peta harta karun, Joonmyeon membawa Baekhyun ke samping ban mobil berpelek biru muda. Ia memegangi rambut Baekhyun sambil memijat-mijatnya perlahan agar bisa mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"aigoo baunya. Sudah kan? Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini" Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"tunggu, mobil ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Nomor polisinya..."

Joonmyeon yang sudah berjalan sambil membersihkan tangannya melangkah mundur ke arah mobil itu dan mengecek nomor polisinya.

"OMO! Tidak mungkin!" Joonmyeon terkejut dan menjerit

"ada apa lagi eoh?"

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai sadar, mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya untuk menyeka mulutnya. Ia membuka baju luarnya dan menatap Joonmyeon. Saat itu pula, beberapa langkah dari mereka tampak Chanyeol dan manejernya yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dan mobilnya dengan wajah kaku dan tatapan tak percaya. Sudah dua kali Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol seperti itu, pertama, saat ia tidak sengaja muntah di sepatu Chanyeol, dan yang kedua... sekarang

"ini mobil Chanyeol! Kau sudah pernah lihat? Sudah tahu? Aku tidak tahu. Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini. Matilah kita, kudengar ini mobil kesayangannya Chanyeol. Kau ini, sudah tahu ini mobilnya malah..."

Tahu dari mana? Kan dia sendiri yang tadi menyuruhku muntah disitu. Joonmyeon mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja, Joonmyeon melihat langsung Chanyeol dan ia langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Baekhyun.

"apa-apaan ini?" Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"j-jeongmall mianhae, s-saya terpaksa, saya benar-benar m-minta maaf"

Sial. Kenapa dari tadi aku selalu bermasalah dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun rasanya ingin segera menghilang dari tempat itu, sayangnya Tuhan tidak menganugerahinya kemampuan untuk teleportasi seperti itu. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"jeongmall mianhae, akan segera saya bersihkan. Tolong tunggu sebentar saja" Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya 180 derajat. Dimatanya terlihat sepatu _moccasin_ coklat tua yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"aku pulang naik taksi saja. Cepat panggilkan taksi sekarang" Chanyeol membalikkan badan ke arah jalan, seolah mengabaikan permintaan maaf Baekhyun

"arraseo. Dan kau, tunggu disini dan jangan ke mana-mana!" Jongdae berkata dengan keras kepada Baekhyun lalu segera menghampiri Chanyeol

"sekali lagi, saya benar-benar minta maaf" Baekhyun kembali meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan. Namun, Chanyeol membuang muka dari Baekhyun dan membalikkan badan begitu saja. Saat itu juga timbul amarah dalam diri Baekhyun. Meskipun dirinya melakukan kesalahan, tetapi apa pantas seorang public figure memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu?

"mentang-mentang seorang aktor terkenal, terus kau merasa yang paling hebat? Apa susahnya menerima permintaan maaf orang eoh? Padahal, lebih manusiawi jika kau mengangguk sedikit saja, daripada langsung pergi seperti itu" Baekhyun menggerutu geram

Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun refleks menatap mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, dia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat. Namun, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dingin

"b-bukan begitu, a-aku..."

Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar dan kembali membalikkan badannya. Saat itu, di dalam benak Baekhyun kembali muncul bayangan Chanyeol dan gadis yang bertengkar di depan kamar mandi tadi. Baekhyun memandang sinis kepada Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

"ternyata sifatmu memang benar-benar buruk. Gadis tadi saja diperlakukan kasar seperti itu" Baekhyun sengaja berbicara dengan nada yang dibesarkan agar Chanyeol mendengarnya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap Baekhyun dengan tajam

"kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat penuh amarah hingga terlihat memerah. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol sekarang dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tutup mulutmu, tak ada gunanya menjadikan itu sebagai bahan berita"

Sangat jelas nada Chanyeol bicara itu adalah nada seseorang yang sedang menahan emosi. Baekhyun semakin terkejut melihat ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang dan dia sekarang hanya berdiri terpaku. Chanyeol kemudian memberikan tatapan 'peringatan' kepada Baekhyun dan kembali membalikkan badan.

"hei Baekhyun! Apa kita laporkan saja ke kantor?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap sekilas Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan sebelum dia naik ke taksi dan pergi.

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

Begitulah. Arti tatapan sulit diartikan Chanyeol sebelum memasuki taksi dan segala hal yang terjadi hari itu. Belakangan ini, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa semuanya bermula dari mulutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menulis artikel sambil sesekali memijat-mijat bahunya yang masih sakit karena membersihkan mobil Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba kepala bagian 'Taeyeon si Neneksihir' memanggilnya ke ruang rapat. Baekhyun mengkira-kira apakah ada sesuatu yang 'jackpot' baginya sampai dipanggil ke ruang rapat, Baekhyun yang membayangkannya tersenyum lebar

"tidak usah banyak alasan. Mulai sekarang kau berhenti berkerja disini. Hyoyeon akan melanjutkan artikel liputanmu, kau bereskan saja mejamu" atasannya berkata dengan kalimat formal yang bernada dingin

"apa?" senyum lebar mendadak hilang dari wajahnya. _Apa? bereskan meja? Dia baru saja menyuruhku membersihkan meja?_ Batin Baekhyun bingung

"saya tidak mengerti. Setiap hari saya selalu membersihkan meja saya"

Baekhyun masih bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud perkataan atasannya. Atasannya itu lantas mengedikkan bahu dan menghembuskan nafas

"kenapa kau bisa sampai bertindak aneh dengan Chanyeol?" atasannya duduk sambil melipat tangan dan memandang Baekhyun tajam

"bulan depan, majalah kita akan meliput dokumenter tentang Chanyeol. Rencananya kita akan syuting selama seminggu di Paris. Tapi, apakah kau sadar kalau kau hampir saja mengacaukan rencana tersebut?" atasanya semakin menatap tajam Baekhyun

Baekhyun masih bingung dan tidak mengerti (Baek polos yah XD) "lalu mengapa..?"

Begitu ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, didepan matanya seolah diputar pita film sepanjang 4mm tentang peristiwa yang terjadi malam itu. Ia melihat dirinya yang sedang tergesa-gesa di tengah pesta dan tiba-tiba muntah di atas sepatu Chanyeol. Lalu tepat sepuluh menit kemudian dia kembali muntah di samping mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat marah, kemudian dia mengatakan bahwa ia melihat perilaku kasar Chanyeol terhadap gadis itu.

"sepertinya kau sudah tahu alasannya. Saya hampir tersedak ketika menerima telepon dari direktur saat makan siang. Beliau ingin kau segera berhenti dari sini. Mau bagaimana lagi?" atasannya kembali mengedikkan bahu dengan ekspresi 'apa boleh-buat'.

"maaf, saya harus berkata seperti ini padamu, apalagi di akhir tahun seperti ini. Tapi, tolong bereskan mejamu hari ini juga. Artikel liputan kemarin sudah disimpan di komputer kan? Gajimu bulan ini akan segera dibayar, ah, dan juga pesangon. Saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi maaf, saya tidak bisa menolongmu lagi. Eum, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Kepala bagian berkata dengan datar. Ia memang berkata dengan wajah menyesal dan minta maaf, tapi Baekhyun tahu tidak ada sedikit pun rasa simpati terpancar dari atasannya itu. Bila ia memang bersimpati pada Baekhyun, paling tidak ia akan menanyakan apa kesalahan yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"meskipun demikian, bagaimana mungkin anda memecat saya begitu saja tanpa tahu apa alasannya terlebih dahulu? Tidak masuk akal"

Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya terluka. Meskipun Chanyeol berharap dirinya dipecat, tetapi sebagai karyawan perusahaan, ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. _Lalu bagaimana dengan edisi 'zombie'? baru saja muncul ide-ide bagus di otakku_

Saat itu,atasanya memiringkan kepala dan menatap Baekhyun dingin

"saya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tadinya saya pikir kau akan menerima begitu saja"

"apa?"

"bukankah kau sudah muak berkerja disini? Lagi pula sekarang kau berkerja seadanya saja"

"apa maksud anda?" Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memerah

"tidak ada artikel memuaskan, tidak ada semangat kerja. Bahkan kadang saya merasa bahwa perusahaan ini terlalu baik padamu"

Baekhyun sangat kecewa mendengar perkataan atasanya. Namun, ia lebih kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan tersebut. Saat pertama kali iseng-iseng mengikuti ujian seleksi wartawan bersama temannya dan hanya dirinya yang lulus, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung sedunia. Ia percaya bahwa menjadi wartawan memang jalan hidupnya. Kadang dia memang merasa hidup dengan mengandalkan keberuntungan. Namun yang paling penting, dia baru menyadari dari perkataan atasannya yang biasanya tidak perhatian pada bawahannya itu, bahwa dia tidak menunjukkan usaha keras dalam berkerja. Rasa kesal dan geram memenuhi benak Baekhyun. Ia tidak terima dipecat sebagai karyawan yang dianggap tidak mampu berkerja.

"satu lagi, kau ini terlalu banyak bicara. Ibarat murid di sekolah, kau ini muridyang tidak terlalu pandai tetapi banyak protes"

Baekhyun merasa emosinya memuncak namun ia paham sepenuhnya perkataan atasannya itu. Protes karena tanggal liburnya tidak cocok, protes karena makanan di kantin kantor rasanya tidak enak, kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang benar-benar kekanakan. Baekhyun baru menyadari hal itu.

"tolong dengar dulu penjelasan saya, apalagi masalah 'semangat kerja' yang tadi anda ungkit. Anda perlu tahu bahwa yang merancang dan menulis edisi spesial yang akan terbit itu saya"

"edisi spesial?"

"nde. Anda tahu zombie? Makhluk yang berbentuk seperti primata bervirus, yang seluruh badannya ditutupi perban dengan kepala terkoyak-koyak? Saya sedang menulis tentang edisi spesial itu. Apa anda tahu? Dan edisi spesial itu tidak boleh sampai batal!" Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat dengan nada tinggi seperti seolah akan naik ke meja atasannya.

"zombie?" atasannya memasang wajah terkejut

"edisi zombie di majalah wanita? Kau pikir itu cocok? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mencari pekerjaan saja di majalah game atau majalah anak-anak? Seperti perkerjaan seperti itu cocok untukmu"

Atasannya bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil membereskan beberapa dokumen.

"kenapa tidak? Saya juga perempuan, dan saya sangat tertarik dengan zombie!" Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan keras tetapi putus asa. Akan tetapi, seolah berkata 'syukurlah, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan lain yang tepat', atasannya hanya mengabaikan Baekhyun yang putus asa dan melangkah ringan keluar dari ruang rapat. Sesaat, Baekhyun merasa dirinya telah benar-benar berubah menjadi 'zombie'

Baekhyun kembali kemejanya dan mengempaskan dirinya di tempat duduknya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa hal ini terjadi pada dirinya. Hatinya sangat terluka. Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya, orang-orang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Pemandangan yang biasa dia lihat setiap hari ini kini terasa aneh, dan di hatinya timbul rasa iri. Ia merasa dunia dan hatinya hancur di saat yang bersamaan. Ia merasa terpuruk. Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa 'pekerjaan yang ingin dilakukan dan bisa dilakukan' merupakan dua hal yang jauh berbeda. Ia benar-benar jatuh dalam putus asa yang mendalam. Ditambah lagi, yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati adalah bahwa yang menyadarkan semua akan hal ini adalah seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetik di atas keyboard tetapi nama Chanyeol berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Oke. Anggaplah dirinya memang payah dalam berkerja, namun kenapa harus laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu yang menjadi alasannya dipecat dari kantor? Ia tidak terima hidupnya hancur karena laki-laki itu. Mentang-mentang Baekhyun telah memergoki perilaku kasar dan tidak sopannya, lantas ia bisa begitu saja menghancurkan mata pencaharian Baekhyun demi mencegah berita tentang aibnya itu? Lalu, kalau dia sudah dipecat seperti ini, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas masalah keuangannya? Bunga pinjaman untuk rumah dan makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah sulit, belum lagi tunggakan listrik selama tiga bulan dan cicilan gaun pesta sepuluh bulan –supaya tidak terlihat kalah mewah dari orang lain di pesta tahun baru nanti. Padahal, gaun itu baru dicoba dipakai sekali saat mengambil iklan lowongan kerja di depan rumah.

Hatinya panas menahan amarah. Jari-jarinya bergerak semakin cepat diatas keyboard membuat tombol-tombolnya seolah akan terpental lepas. Di dalam otaknya, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa membalas perbuatan laki-laki sombong dan kurang ajar itu. Namun, tidak ada satu cara pun yang terlintas di pikirannya. Amarah semakin bergemuruh di dada Baekhyun dan ia tak sanggup menahannya dan sehingga tanpa sadar ia menggebrak mejanya sendiri. Baekhyun menutup mata dan menghela nafas. Seandainya saja ia pura-pura tidak tahu tentang kejadian di depan toilet saat itu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan menimpa dirinya. Hanya karena sakit hati, ia berkata seenaknya dan kini harus membayar mahal untuk itu semua. Kini ia sadar bahwa mencampuri urusan orang lain merupakan sesuatu yang sangat salah.

Kemudian, muncul sebuah hal di benaknya. Sebenarnya, kejadian ini bisa menjadi kelemahan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai jahat menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Oke, Chanyeol, jadi ini maumu,aku telah melihat perlakuanmu terhadap perempuan di club itu, dan sekarang kau membuatku dipecat dari kantor karena takut berita itu tersebar. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan balas dendam" rasa kesal dan marah bercampur didada Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk segera membalas perbuatan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya membereskan barang-barangnya dan melangkah menuju rumah Kyungsoo yang terletak diatas bukit. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab telponnya, dan kalapun ia memberitahu terlebih dahulu, pasti Kyungsoo akan mengatakan "pergi kau!", jadi tidak ada gunanya juga. Baekhyun menemukan kunci rumah yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo dengan mudah dan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo seolah kamarnya sendiri. Ia menghembuskan nafas, menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah dipermalukan dan menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, malam itu Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke rumah dan akhirnya lonceng pergantian tahun baru berdentang. Tahun berganti dan Januari menyambut, namun Baekhyun merasa sangat kesepian dan diabaikan.

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

Baekhyun berbaring tertelungkup di lantai kamar tanpa membasuh wajahnya. Jika ia tidak dapat membalas perbuatan Chanyeol, maka keadilan tidak dapat ditegakkan. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi

 _Rencana 1:_

 _Mengirimkan e-mail tanpa nama ke perusahaan majalah lain. 'Chanyeol Si Muka Dua'_

 _Rencana 2:_

 _Meletakkan surat peringatan di depan rumah Chanyeol. 'aku tahu rahasiamu!'_

 _Rencana 3:_

 _Menempelkan poster di depan kantor Chanyeol. 'kepribadian ganda Chanyeol' 'perlakuan kasar Chanyeol pada perempuan, ia bukan idola kami lagi'_

Pagi dini hari, Baekhyun yang berbaring telungkup di lantai sambil menulis rencananya di kertas A4, Baekhyun menghapus kata 'bukan idola kami' dan menggantinya dengan 'tidak pantas menjadi idola'

"kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak ada tempat tujuan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Ia pulang terlambat dan langsung kembali duduk di depan meja rias, menyapukan bedaknya dengan gerakan tidak sabaran sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun dari cermin.

"kalau ada, mana mungkin aku disini. Sebentar saja, kalau udara sudah menghangat, aku segera pergi dari sini" Baekhyun berkata sambil menggelung badannya yang kedinginan

"kau kan punya alergi Rhinitis, yakin bisa tinggal di kamar semi-basemant ini? Kenapa tidak tinggal di officetel mu yang bagus itu saja? Kau sengaja datang ke sini untuk menyusahkanku kan?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis sambil mengganti baju.

"aku kan sudah bilang tentang tagihan listrik. Lagi pula, meskipun aku ingin pindah, aku tidak bisa karena dulu ibuku yang mencarikan tempat itu. Untuk sementara, tolong bantu aku" Baekhyun duduk sambil memeluk kaki Kyungsoo dan mengusap air matanya. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan ekspresi khasnya

"kau kan tidak bisa tidur disini karena alergimu itu. Bicara saja baik-baik pada ibumu, lunasi tagihan listriknya, dan kembali ke officetel mu itu"

Memang, 'sahabat' adalah orang yang paling penting saat kita dalam kesulitan

"memberitahu bahwa aku dipecat dari kantor dan masalah tagihan listrik? Bisa-bisa ia berkata 'apa gunanya berkerja jika bayar listrik saja tidak bisa, lebih baik pulang dan membantu membuat kimchi dirumah' padahal selama ini aku belum pernah memberi mereka uang kepada mereka karena sibuk membayar utang dan sekarang aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi. Tidak, tidak bisa" Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh tanggung jawab

"harga diri?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"lalu sekarang apa rencanamu? Kau tahu kan, mencari kerja zaman sekarang ini sangat sulit? Jangan diam seperti ini saja!" Kyungsoo membentak Baekhyun dengan mata bulat yang semakin membesar. Baekhyun termenung.

"profesiku adalah wartawan. Meskipun aku memang wartawan yang payah, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti dari perkerjaan ku ini, meskipun aku hanya serabutan di perusahaan majalah ini, tapi aku tidak bisa diberhentikan seperti ini!"

"lagi-lagi harga diri. Kau tahu, harga diri itu tidak terlalu berguna di hidup ini" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan sedih dan iba

"kau tahu aku dipecat bukan karena kemampuanku, tapi karena alasan lain, semua ini gara-gara Chanyeol, pokoknya aku harus kembali kerja di perusahaan itu! Lalu, aku harus memberinya pelajaran karena telah mempermainkan hidup orang seenaknya" tekad kuat terihat sekali diwajah Baekhyun

"bahkan ada dua tujuan? Bagaimana caranya? Kau pikir itu mudah? Apalagi menghadapi artis Chanyeol itu"

"pasti ada jalan keluarnya" Baekhyun mengambil kertas A4 di hadapannya

"rencana?" Kyungsoo mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan membacanya

"aku harus mendapatkannya kembali! Pekerjaanku. Ini perang namanya"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

 _ **Kepribadian Ganda Chanyeol**_

 _Beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang penyanyi dari grup X mengadakan pesta pembukaan club barunya. Di pesta tersebut, Chanyeol bertengkar dengan seorang gadis yang diduga kekasihnya dan mendorong gadis itu dengan kasar sampai terjatuh di lantai dan menangis, jelas seorang saksi wartawan. Wartawan yang saat itu tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan hendak menutupi kejadian yang sifatnya pribadi ini, namun Chanyeol khawatir berita ini tersebar sehingga ia menggunakan proyek dokumenternya sebagai ancaman dan membuat wartawan itu diberhentikan dari perusahaan majalah tempatnya bekerja. Sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya yang terkenal ramah dan sopan kepada wanita, ternyata ia mempunyai kepribadian lain, seperti memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan kasar, mendorong seseorang sampai terjatuh ke lantai tanpa menghiraukan orang tersebut, dan tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahan kecil orang lain._

 _Melalui tulisan ini, saya ingin memberitahu kepada semua orang bahwa Chanyeol yang selama ini kita idolakan telah menipu kita dengan sikap palsunya. Semua isi tulisan ini adalah benar dan saya siap diwawancarai untuk detail peristiwanya. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan hubungi saya_

 _Nomor telepon : 0xx-xxxx-xxxx_

Baekhyun sekali lagi memeriksa tulisannya di layar komputer dan menuliskan alamat email atasan-atasannya di bagian 'cc' email. Tidak lupa ia tuliskan alamat email 'Taeyeon si Neneksihir' di bagian penerima utama, 'to'. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke toko alat tulis dan kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo sambil membawa kertas besar, spidol, dan lem.

Baekhyun yang telah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya di kamar Kyungsoo kemudian menggulung kertas besar tersebut dan membawanya keluar rumah. Di dalam bus, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantongnya, memo berisi catatan alamat rumah Chanyeol yang ia terima dari Joonmyeon. Setelah dua kali berganti bus, akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di depan rumah Chanyeol

Segala sesuatu pasti ada halangannya dan Baekhyun lupa akan hal itu. Satpam di rumah itu tidak membiarkan Baekhyun masuk. Mungkin kertas besar yang dari tadi ia bawa terlihat seperti poster dari fan fanatik Chanyeol

"pak, saya bukan fannya Chanyeol. Saya sama sekali tidak suka orang seperti dia. Saya hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar" Baekhyun berlari-lari di tempat dengan tidak sabar

"lalu, kertas apa itu yang kau bawa? Coba lihat" satpam itu mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki

"aigoo"

Baekhyun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. sepertinya ia harus mengubah rencana. Baekhyun yang berpura-pura pergi karena diusir oleh saptam diam-diam bersembunyi di dekat pintu garasi rumah itu dan menempelkan kertas yang dibawanya

 **AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUA RAHASIAMU**

Setelah menempel kertas itu, ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Kalau sudah ditempel di depan rumah Chanyeol, sayang sekali bila tidak memberi kesan yang kuat. Baekhyun mengeluarkan spidol dari kantongnya dan menuliskan tebal-tebal di depan kalimat tersebut, 'CHANYEOL'. Ia tersenyum puas lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **CHANYEOL! AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUA RAHASIMU**

Ahh puas rasanya

TBC

Ahh,haloo~~ chapter 1 update! Uhh,panjang banget:v iyalah itu kan langsung 1bab. Sebenarnya aku mau motong tapi bingung mau motong dimana malah ntar gak nyambung kalau dipotong, jadi yah 1bab kutulis semua,hehe. Nama castnya aslinya itu kalau yang cowo Hu Joon dan yang cewe Geun Yong, ya karna ini remake aku ubah jadi ChanBaek, dan sedikit memperbaiki kata-katanya. Novel ini bagus banget, walaupun belum kubaca sampai habis, gak bisa ngebayangin Cy yang nanti meranin cowonya. Dan neomu gumawo buat yang udah review,fav,foll di prologue kemarin.

Last, review,fav,foll kalau mau fast update,

x.o.x.o

Hyewon


	3. Club Anti-fan Resmi Pertama,ByunBaekhyun

**So, I Married the Anti-fan**

Remake novel by Kim Eun Jeong

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun (dan yang lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke,typo(s),remake,Don't like? Don't read!,no bash

Summary :

Aku tinggal dengan idola paling terkenal ... Aku adalah antifan-nya/CHANBAEK/Remake

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Club Anti-fan Resmi Pertama, Byun Baekhyun**

 _-Bagaikan air dan minyak, bagaimanapun juga tidak akan pernah bersatu_

"gigit! Ayo terus! Bagus! Patahkan lehernya! Cepat tarik!"

Baekhyun menonton kembali film zombie zaman dahulu, _Night of the Living Dead_ , seorang diri di sebuah kamar kecil dan suram di lantai bawah. Ia menjerit-jerit sambil memegang layar komputer seolah baru melihat film itu untuk pertama kalinya. Seandainya ia tidak mengigit sepotong roti _baguette,_ mungkin ia sudah mengigit lidahnya sendiri.

Begitu film selesai, hatinya terasa resah kembali. Ia sudah mengisi baterai ponselnya penuh-penuh, dengan harapan ia akan sibuk menerima telepon seharian. Namun, nyatanya, satu-satunya pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya hanya pesan dari atasan di perusahaannya dulu. Isinya 'Jangan macam-macam! Percuma'. Huh, mengirimkan email itu kepada atasannya adalah salah besar. Baekhyun tidak patah semangat, ia lalu menelpon perusahaan majalah lain dan memberitahu mengenai peristiwa malam itu. Namun, semua menganggapnya orang gila yang iseng menelpon. Saat itu ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ia pasti orang yang berpengaruh besar sampai bisa diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak mudah membujuk orang-orang majalah itu untuk memercayai keburukan Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu, kini saatnya melancarkan rencana ketiga.

Ketika Baekhyun turun dari taksi, di depan kantor manajemen Chanyeol terlihat kerumunan fans perempuan, rata-rata pelajar yang heboh menunggu Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

"oppa! Ayolah keluar! Kita sudah menunggu disini dari subuh tadi"

"kita tahu oppa ada didalam. Kami mau melihat wajah tampan oppa sebentar saja"

"oppa~ aku Seolhyun. Masih ingat kan? Oppa sudah terima hadiah dariku kan?"

Sebenarnya dimana sih 'oppa' itu bersembunyi? Fans-fans ini, mereka pikir laki-laki itu ingat nama mereka? Atau bahkan mendengar suara mereka? Laki-laki kurang ajar seperti itu? Cih!

Di depan kantor itu berkumpul sekitar 100-an fans yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dan berteriak-teriak penuh semangat dengan wajah ber-make up tebal. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan kertas yang dia bawa dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan fans itu. Hal itu ternyata tidak mudah. Para fans itu berdiri berhimpitan seolah membuat tembok penghalang dan tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan "minggir, ini tempatku!". Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan mundur keluar dari kerumunan. Apa boleh buat? Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang kerumunan fans itu, membuka kertas yang dia bawa, menempelkan pada papan dan mendirikannya. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

 **ENYALAH KAU SI MAKHLUK BERMUKA DUA, CHANYEOL!**

 **BISANYA MENYAKITI WANITA, KAU PIKIR KAU INI MALAIKAT? KONYOL SEKALI!**

 **BERANI-BERANI NYA MENGHANCURKAN PEKERJAAN ORANG LAIN HANYA KARENA TAKUT AIBNYA TERSEBAR, SUNGGUH EGOIS DAN KETERLALUAN!**

 **MENTANG-MENTANG TERKENAL, LALU KAU BISA BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA?**

Lalu, kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun yang bertuliskan 'AKU MELIHAT TINDAK KEKERASAN YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT'. Sekarang tugasnya adalah berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Saat Baekhyun hendak memulai aksinya, orang-orang yang lewat menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sehingga tiba-tiba saja nyali ciut seketika untuk aksinya, padahal tadi dia sudah sarapan tetapi kini lehernya terasa tercekik seolah tidak dapat bersuara. Namun dia tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Baekhyun mengangkat papan yang dipegangnya sambil perlahan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"JANGAN PERCAYA CHANYEOL! SI MUKA DUA! YANG PURA-PURA BAIK TAPI SEBENARNYA SUKA BERTINDAK KASAR!"

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeraskan volume suaranya sambil tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Namun, suaranya tidak cukup kuat untuk menyayingi suara teriakan fans-fans fanatik Chanyeol di tempat itu. Menurut mereka, Chanyeol berada di dalam gedung itu dan akan keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Kalau itu benar, berarti Chanyeol seharusnya bisa melihat apa yang aku lakukan" Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap gedung itu. Tiba-tiba...

"apa-apaan orang ini?" seru seorang pelajar perempuan yang baru datang sambil menyedot minumannya. Dia menyernyit aneh dan memandang Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Pelajar perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri dengan tangan kanan di saku jaket seragam sekolah yang melekat ketat di badannya. Pelajar itu membaca kertas-kertas yang ditulis Baekhyun satu per satu dan semakin lama wajahnya semakin kesal. Baekhyun jadi teringat proses perubahan monster _Hulk_ saat melihat pelajar perempuan itu.

"yak! Apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah gila ya? Berani-beraninya kau berbohong disini?"

Pelajar itu sangat marah dan membanting minumannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Fans-fans lain yang mendengar suara pelajar perempuan itu kini ikut memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa seolah sedang dikepung dalam jarak 1meter oleh zombie yang biasa dia lihat di film. Di film, pemeran utama biasanya akan mengeluarkan senjata dan menembak para zombie-zombie itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, Baekhyun yang saat ini dilanda rasa panik tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. selama 0,1 detik, ia tidak tahu apakah dia harus melarikan diri secepat kilat, berpura-pura tidak tahu, atau tetap di tempat itu. Namun dia tidak ingin mundur begitu saja. Segala usahanya akan sia-sia. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan mengerutkan dahi, dia menaikkan volume suaranya dan berteriak lantang

"JANGAN PERCAYA PADA CHANYEOL YANG TELAH MENIPU DAN MERAYU PARA REMAJA!"

Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Awalnya bukan ini yang ingin dia katakan, tapi melihat fans-fans fanatik Chanyeol yang kebanyakan remaja itu, kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"apa kau bilang? Apa maksudmu 'para remaja' itu kami?"

Baekhyun merasa gentar juga mendengar perkataan remaja tersebut. Namun karena situasinya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, Baekhyun memberanikan diri menjawab mereka dengan lantang

"geurae! Kalian ini sudah seperti orang gila. Kalian tahu tidak Chanyeol itu orang seperti apa? dia itu manusia yang bisanya hanya menyakiti anak-anak polos seperti kalian. Dia bisa memecat orang tidak dia sukai seenaknya. Coba lihat, kenapa kalian malah ada di sini dan memuja laki-laki itu ketika seharusnya kalian berada di sekolah? Bagaimana kalau orangtua kalian tahu?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Rasanya dia ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu. Namun ia kembali meyankinkan diri bahwa ia harus kuat. Tetapi...

"maaf saja, tapi aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Kau menghinaku karena hal ini!" seorang pelajar berkata sambil maju keluar dari kerumunan dengan geram.

"mwo?" Baekhyun terperanjat. Dia teringat pengalaman saat menulis artikel dulu, meskipun tidak semua orang menyadari, tetapi pemilihan kata dan gaya bicara sangat penting. Ia lantas menyesali perkataanya. Dia tidak menyangka perkataannya akan menyerang dirinya kembali.

"yak! Pokoknya, aku punya urusan sendiri dengan Chanyeol dan kalian tidak perlu ikut campur! Chanyeol pembohong! Pembohong!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya tanpa memerdulikan pandangan para remaja itu dan mengangkat papannya tinggi-tinggi.

"justru kau ini yang pembohong! Jangan mencemarkan nama baik Chanyeol oppa!"

Tiba-tiba fans-fans itu mulai menginjak-injak dan menghancurkan kertas-kertas yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"yak! Yak! Apa-apaan kalian ini!?" Baekhyun sangat terkejut dan berusaha melawan para fans gila itu. Namun apa daya, jumlah mereka ada sekitar 100-an orang dan semuanya adalah remaja yang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Mereka setiap hari minum susu dan makan daging sehingga memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa. Mustahil baginya untuk mengalahkan mereka. Sementara dirinya, tadi pagi dia hanya sarapan semangkuk ramyeon dan telur tanpa nasi.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruangan Direktur Kim Young Min. Beliau adalah direktur perusahaan manajemennya, SM Entertainment. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan direkturnya itu.

" _kau masih tidak mau menuruti perkataanku? Kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah pada reporter wanita yang dipecat itu?"_

Pertanyaan tajam direkturnya terngiang kembali. Chanyeol terdiam. Chanyeol memang merasa dirinya tidak adil karena meminta perusahaan majalah tempat reporter itu bekerja untuk memecat reporter itu, hanya karena khawatir nama Luhan tercemar di mata orang lain. Namun dia tak menyangka bahwa direktur majalah itu akan semudah itu memecat karyawan tanpa menanyakan alasannya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan direkturnya yang kini mulai menggunakan masalah ini untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal adalah orang-orang di sekitarnya kini menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang tidak beres dan bermasalah. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia sangat marah kepada direkturnya saat itu. Ditambah lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun yang ingin ikut campur mengenai masalahnya dengan Luhan malam itu.

"lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang? Anda ingin saya mengadakan fan sign sambil buka baju di bawah sana?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala dengan angkuh dan berkata tanpa pikir panjang kepada atasannya. Youngmin menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman sinis sambil mendengus pelan

"hmm, boleh juga semangatmu. Tapi, apa gunanya kalau hanya ditunjukkan di hadapanku saja?"

"anda mau lihat? Anda tahukan seberapa banyak fansku? Anda yakin ada yang bisa mengantikanku?"

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya dia benar-benar menunjukkan sikap angkah dan tidak sopan ini dihadapan publik. Mungkin sepuluh detik saja dia bersikap seperti itu bisa menjadi tayangan berita berdurasi satu jam yang diputar di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Pikirkan saja iklan-iklanmu. Kalau ada masalah, kau sendiri juga yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Bagiku, kau ini hanya model iklan, tokoh drama, dan poster film"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menggeram marah mendengar sindiran pedas Youngmin

"kalau anda menganggap saya hanya sebatas 'barang', lebih baik tidak usah panggil tidak perlu memanggil nama saya lagi, sebut saja dengan nomor. Saya lebih senang dipanggil dengan nomor daripada dipanggil nama oleh anda. Entah kenapa, panggilan nama seperti tidak ada artinya" kata Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan ruangan sambil membanting pintu. Begitu keluar ruangan, dia mendengar suara hantaman keras dari dalam ruangan. Chanyeol menyeringai pelan. Meski begitu, ia kasihan juga pada direkturnya yang tidak menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"ada apa?" Jongdae muncul di hadapan Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir

" _nothing_ " Chanyeol mendengus sambil tertawa pelan

" _really nothing?_ " Jongdae yang tadi juga mendengar suara hantaman keras dari dalam ruangan direktur melirik ke dalam ruangan dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba...

"ADA PERKELAHIAN!"

Terdengar suara teriakan panik yang mengejutkan seisi kantor. Semua karyawan segera mengerubungi jendela dan melihat ke luar halaman kantor. Terkejut mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol dan Jongdae berpandangan sejenak lalu ikut menghambur ke arah jendela. Mereka mendongak ke luar dari atas kepala-kepala karyawan lain yang telah memenuhi jendela dan melihat ke luar. Para pelajar tengah berkelahi sengit.

"anak-anak sekolah itu berkelahi dengan sesama mereka sendiri?"

"yang berdiri di tengah itu.. sepertinya dia bukan anak sekolah" sahut seorang karyawan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Sementara itu, karyawan di sebelahnya malah sibuk menghitung jumlah anak sekolah yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"kenapa kalian malah diam saja? Cepat hentikan mereka sebelum terjadi sesuatu!"

Jongdae terkejut dan segera berlari untuk menghentikan mereka. Chanyeol hanya menatap Jongdae yang tergesa-gesa berlari keluar dan kembali melihat ke luar jendela

"kertas apa itu yang dia bawa? Poster? Iklan?"

"entahlah, yang pasti anak-anak sekolah terlihat marah terhadap perempuan itu"

"syukurlah bukan perkelahian antar fans. Tapi, apa ini akan masuk berita?"

"mudah-mudahan tidak, itu Jongdae hyung sedang melerai mereka"

Chanyeol mundur dari jendela tanpa begitu memperhatikan komentar para karyawan itu. Pasti orang-orang akan menyalahkan dirinya lagi atas perkelahian itu. Meskipun dia tidak tahu apa dan mengapa perkelahian itu terjadi, tetapi membayangkannya bahwa nanti dia harus menunduk dan meminta maaf sekali lagi atas kejadian itu membuat dadanya sesak. Dia memang bisa saja memberhentikan seseorang dari pekerjaannya demi kelangsungan kariernya, tetapi kadang dia merasa was-was dan terancam juga oleh seseorang di luar sana yang tidak dia kenal. Kariernya sebagai selebriti yang bisa bertahan lama bila beruntung, atau bisa hancur dalam sekejap ini membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Kyungsoo mengobati memar di wajah Baekhyun sambil berdecak heran dan putus asa

"aku baru tahu sekarang. Jadi, semua gara-gara Chanyeol? Kau seharusnya tidak melihat ke 'pohon'nya, tetapi lihat juga 'gunung raksasa' yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Masih untung kau hanya memar"

"AUWWW, sakittt"

"tahan!"

Kyungsoo kemudian memegang Baekhyun semakin erat agar tidak bergerak-gerak. Baekhyun terlihat kacau dengan bekas luka cakar dan pukul anak-anak sekolah tadi. Bajunya bahkan sudah sobek disana-sini.

"aku akan pergi ke kantor itu lagi. Aku lupa kalau para fans selalu ramai di depan kantornya. Aku harus menyusun rencana kembali!" Baekhyun berucap dengan tekad kuat

"bagaimana? Kau mau menelpon ke rumah anak-anak itu, memberitahu orangtua mereka 'tolong jangan biarkan anak anda ke kantor Chanyeol' begitu? Lagi pula, memangnya ada orang yang mau mendengarmu? Mereka akan menganggap kau gila dan ujung-ujungnya kau sendiri yang sakit hati. Lebih baik kau cari pekerjaan baru dan kembali ke rumahmu saja" Kyungsoo menempelkan plester di luka terakhir Baekhyun dengan kasar

"AAA-AAKHHH,pelan-pelan!" Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan

"aku mau belanja di internet shoppong sebelum tidur. Kau tidur duluan saja"

Kyungsoo kemudian melemparkan bantal dan selimut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbaring di lantai kamar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kalau bukan karena masalah ini, dia pasti baru saja menyelesaikan artikel dan membaca majalah baru dengan santai. Namun kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia sedang terluka dan menumpang hidup di kamar orang lain membuatnya dilanda rasa sedih dan sakit hati yang luar biasa. Dan semua ini gara-gara Chanyeol sialan itu. Dasar brengsek!

"Baekhyun, kantornya Chanyeol itu ada di daerah Bang Bae ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tetap menatap serius layar komputernya

"memangnya kenapa? Kau mau ikut ke sana juga?"

Sesaat Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukut memiliki teman seperti Kyungsoo dan langsung terduduk dari tidurnya

"bukan begitu, lihat! Ini kau bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhkyun dengan ekspresi tidak enak. Baekhyun bergerak mendekat ke arah layar komputer.

Di internet muncul berita berjudul 'Perkelahian Terjadi di Depan Kantor Manajemen Chanyeol'. Di situ juga terpampang sebuah foto berukuran besar, foto kerumunan pelajar perempuan yang sedang mengerumuni seorang perempuan yang memegang papan kertas besar, yang terlihat seperti Baekhyun.

"apa-apaan ini?"

Baekhyun yang panik merebut mouse dari tangan Kyungsoo menggerakkan kursor scrollbar, dan membaca artikel dibawah foto tersebut. Dalam artikel itu dikatakan bahwa kejadian ini dilaporkan oleh seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di tempat kejadian sambil mengutip kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis Baekhyun. Dia juga menambahkan bahwa terjadi perkelahian antara para pelajar perempuan dengan seorang wanita. Ada beberapa foto dalam artikel itu dan ada foto yang memuat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"kenapa berita ini muncul?"

Baekhyun mengecek waktu berita ini dipublikasikan dan ternyata sudah tiga jam yang lalu. Sepertinya ada yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dan langsung menyebarkannya di internet. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan. _Apakah tidak apa-apa aku berbuat seperti itu? Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin berita ini tenggelam begitu saja_ pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang apakah berita ini bisa membantunya atau malah menyusahkannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun terkejut dan dengan perasaan sedikit takut dia menjawab panggilan di ponsel nya itu.

"halo?"

" _ini Byun Baekhyun?"_ suara penelpon itu terdengar senang karena teleponnya dijawab

"ya. Ini siapa?"

" _saya wartawan dari koran K Sport. Anda adalah orang yang ada dalam perkelahian itu, kan?"_

Baekhyun sesaat hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. _Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nomor ponselnya hanya dengan selembar foto?_ Batin Baekhyun yang merasa seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang karena takjub

" _tulisan yang dikutip dari papan-papan itu, apa benar itu tulisan anda?"_ wartawan itu langsung bertanya seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu

"iya.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara bergetar

" _kalau begitu, sepertinya anda pernah terlibat suatu masalah dengan Chanyeol. Bisakah anda menceritakannya kepada kami masalah apa yang terjadi antara anda dan Chanyeol?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun kemudian yakin berita ini dapat menolongnya.

"ahh, masalah itu.. sulit untuk dibicarakan melalui telepon. Lagi pula, saya tidak tahu apakah anda benar-benar wartawan koran _K Sport_ atau bukan. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa pernyataan saya di papan itu adalah benar"

Tiga jam yang lalu, Baekhyun berada di dalam kepungan fans-fans fanatik gilanya Chanyeol seorang diri. Namun sekarang, dia dapat merasakan dirinya mulai naikke permukaan secara perlahan. Baekhyun bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan formal dan tetap sopan, layaknya wartawan profesional. Ia menggenggam ponselnya sambil membetulkan plester luka yang hampir lepas di wajahnya.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Antifan~**

* * *

Jongdae membaca berita di layar komputernya sambil menyergitkan dahi. Sementara itu, Chanyeol duduk terpaku di sofa dengan wajah serius.

"harusnya kita mencaritahu tentang perempuan itu ketika perkelahian itu terjadi" Jongdae berkata dengan lesu

"direktur berkata dia tidak akan bersabar lagi bila masalahnya semakin besar, meskipun itu menyangkut kau"

Katika Jongdae datang ke kantor, Youngmin sedang melihat foto perkelahian itu di internet. Dia marah besar karena foto itu. Namun, Chanyeol malah sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Sehun menelponnya begitu melihat berita itu dan menanyakan apakah wanita yang dibuatnya menangis adalah Luhan. Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi mengenai apa yang terjadi malam itu dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia tidak ingin beralasan apapun. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana Sehun yang mempunyai pikiran sempit itu menerima dan menanggapi kejadian ini, serta bagaimana dia memperlakukan Luhan nantinya. Chanyeol menutup telepon dengan perasaan kalut. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"rasanya aku ingin langsung menghapus berita-berita itu dengan penghapus"

Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya dengan geram dan menuju ke depan komputer kembali. Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya muram hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kau pikir bisa segampang itu?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengibaskan tangan seolah ingin menghilangkan segala kekhawatiran pada dirinya.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Kini Baekhyun tahu bagaimana wartawan itu bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya, ternyata wartawan itu adalah teman Joonmyeon. Mereka sedang berada di kafe ketika berita itu muncul. Joonmyeon pun mengatakan bahwa dia mengenal wanita di foto tersebut.

" _dia ingin tahu nomor ponselmu, makanya kuberitahu. Dia sudah menelponmu? Kau juga akan wawancara dengan majalah kitta? Kalau iya, nanti kufoto yang cantik"_

Joonmyeon menelpon Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dan langsung berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berbicara. _Dia sudah gila ya? Apa dia lupa aku baru saja dipecat dari majalah itu?_ Batin Baekhyun. _Yah, mungkin dia memang tidak terlalu peduli padaku._

"boleh saja, kalau kau sudah pindah kerja ke majalah lain" sahut Baekhyun dengan sinis. Joonmyeon terkejut mendengar jawaban itu.

" _apa? kau minta aku pindah ke majalah lain? Memang separah itu ya masalahnya? Bisa menghancurkan perusahaan ini?"_

Baekhyun tidak tahu entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran si perfeksionis ini

"belakangan ini kau baca berita tentang kekerasan di perusahaan tidak?"

" _oh ya? Apa ada cerita seperti itu? Sepertinya menarik"_

Mereka berdua asyik bercerita sampai lupa waktu

"besok aku akan bertemu dengan wartawan itu. Kau ikut datang saja, sekalian mendengar ceritaku"

" _oh ya? Ahh.. aku tidak bisa. Ada artikel yang harus kuselesaikan. Lain kali saja kita bertemu lagi"_

"baiklah"

Begitu menutup telepon, Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dengan santai. Kini semua tinggal masalah waktu.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Mereka janji bertemu pukul 10 pagi. Baekhyun menentukan tempat pertemuan mereka, yaitu di sebuah kafe yang terkenal akan menu _brunch_ -nya. Wartawan itu muncul dengan mengenakan setelan biru tua dan kemeja putih tanpa dasi.

"saya tidak sempat sarapan, apalagi kalau ada wawancara pagi, paling hanya makan sedikit saja. Anda sudah sarapan?"

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun kembali teringat sewaktu dia menjadi wartawan dulu. Wartawan itu berbicara dengan santai dan ditemani oleh seorang fotografer.

"sedikit. Anda ingin pesan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menyodorkan menu kepada wartawan itu

"ada menu yang selalu saya pesan di sini. Kalau anda?" wartawan itu menolak menu yang disodorkan dan tersenyum memandang Baekhyun

" _black coffee_ "

Wartawan itu berkata dengan sangat santai, sampai-sampai Baekhyun hampir saja menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya dia bersikap seperti itu. Sekarang dia sedang berada di posisi korban yang sedih dan diperlakukan dengan tidak adil.

"wartawan memang biasa minum _black coffee_ 6 sampai 7 gelas sehari bukan? Kebiasaan yang cukup mengerikan ya?"

Baekhyun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut dengan mengedikkan bahu. Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"saya _brunch platter_. Bisa kan?" wartawan itu berkata dengan ramah sambil menatap pelayan tersebut

"ah, sebenarnya waktu menu _brunch_ di kafe kami belum..."

"tidak apa-apa, saya bisa menunggu. Untuk minumannya, saya pesan _lemonade_ ya" wartawan itu memotong ucapan pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum ringan. Pelayan itu pun hanya balas tersenyum dan berkata "ahh, baiklah"

"menu yang sama untuk teman saya dan satu _black coffee_ untuk wanita ini" wartawan itu memesankan makanan untuk mereka semua dengan sangat lihai. Yang jelas, laki-laki ini tahu cara memperlakukan wanita, jauh lebih baik daripada Joonmyeon.

"ah iya, nama saya Kris Wu"

Wartawan berambut blonde itu memberikan kartu namanya kepada Baekhyun dengan sopan. Baekhyun menerima kartu nama itu dengan kedua tangannya dan secara otomatis membuka tasnya, hendak mengambil sesuatu, tapi dia tersadar, kini dia tidak punya kartu nama lagi.

"tidak apa-apa, saya sudah tahu nama dan nomor telepon anda" wartawan itu berkata dengan senyumanan tampannya, seolah membaca kepanikan di wajah Baekhyun

"baiklah, sambil menunggu makanan datang, kalau boeh tahu, apa yang dikatakan perusahaan anda saat memberhentikan anda?" tanya Kris sambil menyilangkan kaki. Dia kemudian membuka agenda dan membuka tutup pulpennya. Sebelum mulai wawancara, seorang wartawan biasanya akan basa-basi sebentar dan membicarakan hal pribadi lainnya untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun, basa-basi yang dilakukan wartawan ini hanya sebatas _black coffee_ dan _brunch platter_ yang dia pesan tadi.

"ahhh, wawancara anda kilat sekali ya?"

Baekhyun baru saja sedikit merasa santai dan menyeruput _black coffee_ yang baru dihidangkan oleh pelayan di kafe itu. Wartawan itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuk

"ahh, iya. Terlalu cepat ya? Entah apa anda sudah mendengar hal ini dari Joonmyeon atau belum, tapi saya lebih suka seperti ini, anda keberatan?"

"oh, tidak juga. Saya juga tidak terlalu suka basa-basi"

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak. Rasanya aneh dan kaku berada di pihak yang diwawancara setelah biasanya dia yang mewawancarai orang lain. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut mengajukan pertanyaan.

"anda tahu Sehun, kan?"

Wartawan itu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat melihat kamera itu sedang fokus kepadanya dan lesanya bergerak-gerak pelan.

"saya yakin anda tahu. Sehun membuka sebuah club beberapa waktu lalu dan saya juga pergi ke sana untuk meliput. Saya bertemu Chanyeol di sana dan melakukan sedikit kesalahan"

"kesalahan?"

"ne. Hmm.. bisa dibilang cukup serius juga. Saya sedang terburu-buru dan tanpa sengaja mengotori sepatunya. Dan mobilnya juga"

Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dia memang melakukan kesalahan yang benar-benar 'kotor'. Baekhyun memeragakan gerakan 'orang muntah' di hadapan wartawan itu. Wartawan itu sedikit terkejut dan kemudian memasang ekspresi 'ohh' dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dia mengerti. Syukurlah. Baekhyun tidak perlu mengatakannya secara langsung.

"hanya sedikit"

Ini agak berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Baekhyun berkata 'sedikit' sambil menunjukkan jarak 1cm antara jempol dan jari telunjuknya, padahal mungkin seharusnya bisa sampai 30cm. Namun, sebagai korban, bukti muntahannya tidak apa-apa berbohong sedikit dalam hal ini.

"Chanyeol benar-benar marah saat itu. Padahal saya sudah ribuan kali meminta maaf dan seharusnya dia bisa memaafkan dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Saya baru pertama kali melihatnya semarah itu. Yah, intinya, saya memang melakukan sedikit kesalahan, tapi kita lewatkan saja bagian ini. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Chanyeol memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan sangat kasar di acara itu"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat karena dia bicara sekaligus tanpa henti. Baekhyun menarik napas sejenak dan menyeruput kopinya kembali. Kris menatap Baekhyun dan kertas memonya bergantian sambil mencatat semua perkataan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol selama ini terkenal dengan sifatnya yang baik hati, lembut, dan tidak pernah menyakiti atau merugikan orang lain bukan? Namun, Chanyeol yang saya lihat langsung adalah Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin, tega membuat seorang gadis menangis, dan mendorongnya dengan kasar sampai terjatuh, tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Meskipun mungkin ada salah paham di antara mereka, tapi itulah kenyataan yang saya saksikan langsung"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Chanyeol

"apa anda tahu siapa gadis itu?" Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh curiga

"tidak. Tapi wajahnya terlihat lugu, dan kelihatannya masih muda"

Saat itu, terdengar suara 'cekrek', suara shutter kamera milik fotografer yang sedang mengambil foto Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, namun suara itu terus terdengar dan fotografer itu tentu mengambil foto Baekhyun. Sesaat Baekhyun merasa dirinya bagaikan orang terkenal yang selalu dibidik kamera. Baekhyun menarik napas sambil menutup dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"jadi intinya, saya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dan Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini, sehingga dia membuat saya diberhentikan dari pekerjaan saya di sebuah perusahaan majalah"

Baekhyun menggerekkan bahu dengan lesu dan memejamkan matanya, seolah dia adalah korban yang benar-benar dirugikan akibat kejadian ini.

"tapi, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu perusahaan tempat anda bekerja dan memecat anda?" Kris bertanya dengan bingung. _Dasar orang ini_ batin Baekhyun sambil menghembuskan napas panjang

"tamu yang hadir di pesta pembukaan Club saat itu sepertiganya adalah selebriti, sepertiganya lagi adalah teman dan kerabat Sehun, dan sepertiganya sisanya adalah para wartawan yang diundang. Sehun tentu tahu wartawan dari perusahaan apa saja yang dia undang, dan Joonmyeon bahkan sempat menyebut-nyebut nama saya. Apa susahnya mencaritahu perusahaan tempat saya bekerja?"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang berapi-api, Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-angguk setuju

"yang pasti, Chanyeol mempunyai perangai buruk dan tentu saja dia ingin menyingkirkan saya yang melihat perangainya itu. Mau bagaimanapun, kenyataan ini harus diberitahukan ke masyarakat. Kita harus memberitahu sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya ke seluruh dunia"

Brak!

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram dan menggebrak meja

"wow..woww"

Kris yang terkejut hanya tertawa sambil menenangkan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena terlalu berapi-api. Dia segera mengubah ekpresi dan duduk kembali sambil menenangkan dirinya. Pelayan yang saat itu datang sambil makanan mereka juga terkejut lalu meletakkan _brunch platter_ di depan wartawan dan fotografer itu.

"jadi, anda dipecat dari perusahaan gara-gara Chanyeol?" tanya Kris sekali lagi. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, seolah ada yang mengganjal di lehernya. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang salah juga bukan? Dia pun merasa tidak perlu mengatakan pada Kris bahwa dia dipecat karena kemampuannya kurang dan tidak ada semangat bekerja. Kris pun tidak menanyakan hal itu. Pokoknya, ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol.

"memangnya ada alasan lain?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sambil mengedikkan bahu perlahan.

"selama ini, apa anda pernah membenci Chanyeol?" tanya wartawan itu sembari mengambil makanan di piringnya dengan wartawan.

"tidak. Saya memang bukan penggemarnya, tapi tidak sampai benci juga.."

"tapi karena perbuatannya, sekarang anda malah menjadi **anti-fan** nya? Bukankah itu kelompok yang membenci seseorang dan hanya mengkritik sisi-sisi negatifnya saja?"

"intinya, anda tidak menyukai Chanyeol dan ingin menyebarkan sifat-sifat busuknya ke masyarakat kan?" tanya Kris sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun

"ya, bisa dikatakan begitu juga. Saya bukannya ingin mencemarkan nama Chanyeol karena masalah pekerjaan. Tapi kalau **anti-fan** itu adalah orang yang mengetahui sifat asli seseorang, mengkritiknya, dan berusaha melepaskan 'topeng' yang selama ini menutupi sifat aslinya itu, maka bisa dikatakan juga bahwa saya ini adalah **anti-fan** nya. Namun yang pasti, saya adalah korban dari perbuatannya. Saya tidak peduli dan tidak ingin membahas sifat-sifat jeleknya. Saya tidak terima diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini. Dia takut aibnya terbongkar dan membuat saya dipecat dari perusahaan untuk membungkam saya. Saya ingin pekerjan saya dikembalikan"

Baekhyun puas mendengar kata 'sifat busuk' yang digunakan oleh Kris

"kalau bisa, tolong pakai istilah 'sifat busuk' untuk artikelnya nanti ya" Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk memo yang ditulis Kris

"ahh, baiklah" Kris tersenyum ragu sambil mengagguk perlahan

"rupanya, Chanyeol telah membuat orang yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja menjadi **anti-fan** nya karena takut aibnya tersebar"

"benar, bodoh sekali bukan? Orang melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, langsung marah besar seperti itu. Manusia macam apa dia itu?!" baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya

"anda rupanya berani mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau anda **anti-fan** nya. Anda tidak takut? Biasanya **anti-fan** bergerak secara diam-diam. Bila terang-terangan seperti ini, anda bisa saja diserang oleh para fans Chanyeol yang sangat banyak itu. Lagi pula, sepertinya tidak banyak orang yang mau memercayai cerita anda"

"tapi, saya harus tetap melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan. Untuk meraih tujuan saya"

"menurut anda, tujuan anda ini akan tercapai?"

"maksudnya?"

"pekerjaan anda"

"oh, tentu saja. Harus. Mentang-mentang perusahaan mau membuat dokumenter tentang dia, bukan berarti perusahaan itu menuruti segala permintaan artis itu dan mempermainkan mata pencaharian orang lain seenaknya. Saya harus meluruskan hal ini" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah tulus dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya dengan anggun

"anda yakin bisa melakukan hal itu? Bukankah tadi anda berkata bahwa anda tidak peduli pada Chanyeol? Entah bagaimana faktanya, pokoknya anda merasa nama baik anda dicemarkan"

Baekhyun hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang dia minum ke wajah Kris. 'entah bagaimana faktanya?' dia sebenarnya agak terganggu dengan perkataan itu, namun bukan saatnya memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu.

"menurut anda, perusahaan majalah anda mau menerima wartawan yang menulis berita secara subjektif? Seandainya anda kembali bekerja pun, anda yakin bisa bertahan di perusahaan tersebut? Anda terlanjur dikenal sebagai wartawan yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia"

Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia terlalu terbawa emosi dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Wartawan yang mewawancari dirinya pun tidak sepenuhnya memercayai ceritanya. _Oh. My. God! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Perkataan Kris tepat mengenai sasaran. Artikel yang ditulis Kris berjudul "Chanyeol, Benarkah Semua Ini Kesalahannya?" menghiasi halaman utama koran, lengkap dengan foto wajah Baekhyun. Meskipun demikian, tetap tidak ada telepon atau pesan satu pun dari perusahaan majalahnya dulu. Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai pagi itu sambil melipat koran _K Sport_ dan mengigit kimbab yang baru dia beli di sebuah minimarket. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis membaca isi artikel itu, "Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah artis bersifat busuk, Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya di tengah wawancara" keterlaluan sekali wartawan tonggos itu, memangnya kapan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya? Hanya karena menggebrak meja sekali, dia sebut "tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah"? Baekhyun merasa kesal terhadap wartawan yang mendengarkan permintaannya dan menuliskan kata "sifat busuk" di artikel itu. Wartawan itu menulis artikel dari isi wawancara mereka secara berlebihan. Akibatnya, nasib pekerjaannya kini semakin tidak pasti dan dia akan dicaci-maki oleh fans-fans gila Chanyeol, sementara wartawan itu mungkin bisa hidup panjang sampai 1000 tahun. Saat itu, sekali lagi Baekhyun merasakan betapa besar dan menyeramkan kekuatannya para fans gila Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka hidupnya akan susah seperti ini akibat 'mengganggu' fans-fans itu. Kimbab yang dia makan tiba-tiba terasa hambar. Tadinya dia percaya bahwa wartawan itu dapat membantunya mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali. Namun ternyata, Baekhyun hanya sekedar "bahan berita" baginya. Di akhirnya artikelnya, Kris sekilas menyinggung bahwa pria yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun bisa saja bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung, sebenarnya wartawan itu berpihak kepada siapa, sih?

"kau seharusnya pelan-pelan melakukan negosiasi dengannya. Kau ini kebiasaan, terlalu terburu-buru. Sudah senang-senang mau diwawancara, akhirnya malah kacau begini. Satu halaman koran lagi. Mau dibingkai saja? Atau mau dijadikan kliping?" Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya menyindirnya dengan 'pedas'

"yakk! kau mau membuatku tambah kesal ya? Hebat juga kau ini, sindiranmu itu terasa hingga ketulang kau tahu!" Baekhyun yang membenamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh.

"sudahlah, kau cepat pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi aku akan tinggal bersama Jongin di sini"

"MWO? Kau gila?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dan bangun dari baring nya

"wae? Kami ingin mencoba hidup bersama sebelum menikah. Lagi pula, sekarang kan sedang trend, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"dasar yeoja gila! Kau ini kebanyakan nonton drama ya? Itu kelihatannya saja keren di drama, coba saja kau jalani langsung. Tidak puas menginap di rumahnya, sekarang mau tinggal bersama? Bagaimana kalau orangtua kalian tahu?"

"kau pikir aku masih anak kecil? Aku sudah dewasa. Kau tidak usah ikut campur, urus saja hidupmu sendiri. Kami memang sudah berencana akan tinggal bersama tapi tertunda gara-gara kau. Kontrak kamarku ini hampir habis, jadi kau siap-siap saja cari tempat tinggal baru, atau pulang ke kampung halamanmu, atau memohon-mohon pekerjaan kepada Chanyeol!"

Dasar! Padahal kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun merasa sangat terpukul. Dia seolah menyaksikan langit runtuh di hadapannya.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Chanyeol sedang melihat berita di internet dengan berat hati ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Di layar monitornya, muncul berita berjudu "Kasus Perkelahian di Depan Kantor Manajemen SM Tidak Ada Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol", tercantum nama direktur perusahaannya dan foto perkelahian tersebut. Chanyeol melihat nama 'Kris Wu' tertera di layar ponselnya, Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan berat hati

" _takutnya nanti terlihat terlalu dibuat-buat kalau menelpon dulu sebelum menulis artikel"_ Kris berkata sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia membaca artikel yang ditulis Kris dan artikel dari pihak direkturnya, entah kenapa hatinya terasa pedih dan pahit.

"direktur kami sudah menelponmu?"

" _tidak. Tadinya kupikir pihak perusahaanmu akan mengatakan sesuatu, ternyata tidak. Akhirnya kuterbitkan saja artikel itu. Kebetulan sekali ya artikelnya seperti berbalas-balasan begini"_ Kris tertawa kaku

Pasti direkturnya itu juga bersyukur dengan kejadian ini, pikirnya. Meskipun Kris dianggap berada di pihak Baekhyun dan menulis artikel yang bersumber langsung dari Baekhyun, direktur itu pasti merasa artikelnya masih lebih kuat dan hebat.

"pokoknya, terima kasih karena tidak menulis hal yang buruk. Nanti aku traktir"

Begitu menutup telepon, Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di sofa dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Dia memandang alarm kebakaran di langit-langit rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tersenyum pahit, mengingat masa-masa ketika masih SHS dulu, ketika dia pertama bertemu dengan direkturnya.

Saat itu Youngmin masih muda. Chanyeol sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya ketika Luhan menatapnya tajam dan membuatnya panik. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah appanya yang sama sekali belum pernah dia jumpai juga akan menatapnya seperti itu? Dengan wajah bingung, dia berdiri di samping pilar gerbang sekolahnya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan berkata 'A..', hampir saja dia memanggil 'appa' pada pria itu. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, untung saja pria itu bukan appanya. Pria itu mengulurkan kartu namanya pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan gaya yang terlihat angkuh.

"saya dari perusahaan SM Entertainment. Dengar-dengar kau populer disini? Aku datang karena mendengar kabar itu dan ternyata penampilanmu boleh juga"

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak paham apakah pujian terhadap dirinya itu ditujukan sebagai 'orang' atau 'barang', dia tetap merasa senang. Apalagi pujian itu terucap dari direktur perusahaan manajemen artis. Mendengar tentang besarnya uang yang akan dihasilkan bila menjadi selebriti dan mengingat situasinya saat itu yang baru saja kembali dari Alaska serta hidup dalam kesulitan ekonomi, Chanyeol tergoda dan terlintas di benaknya "inilah saatnya, akhirnya mimpi menjadi kenyataan". Timbul keyakinan bahwa keesokan harinya, dia akan bangun dengan namanya terpampang besar di media massa dan mendapat spotlight luar biasa sebagai seorang selebriti pendatang baru.

Ibu Chanyeol sangat terkejut dan pingsan karena serangan jantung ketika mendengar Chanyeol akan pergi Seoul bersama Youngmin. Meskipun ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit dan melarangnya menjadi selebriti bila masih ingin diakui sebagai anak kandungnya, Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan pergi mengikuti Youngmin ke Seoul. Saat itu, Chanyeol yakin bahwa tidak ada orangtua yang rela kehilangan anaknya. Hati ibunya yang sedingin salju Alaska pasti akan melunak dan ibunya akan memahami serta memaafkannya. Namun, kenyataannya tidak demikian. Entah apakah ibunya ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak kurang ajar, ibunya pergi dan menghilang. Sepertinya dia merasa dikhianati oleh anaknya sendiri yang dia besarkan di negeri seberang, yang tidak bisa memahami perasaannya. Siapa suruh membesarkannya di negeri es seperti Alaska? Sejak kecil, dia tidak pernah tinggal di Korea dan dia sangat ingin pindah ke Korea. Apalagi di Alaska, dia juga terlalu sering berada di dalam rumah. Chanyeol yang dulu menyalahkan ibunya atas berbagai hal kini merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab terhadap ibunya yang mungkin kini hidup seorang diri entah dimana. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ibunya masih hidup atau tidak. Dia telah mengirim orang ke Alaska untuk mencari ibunya, tetapi nihil. Padahal dulu, dia bersikeras untuk menjadi selebriti karena ingin memberikan kehidupan layak dan mewah pada ibunya yang selalu hidup miskin, baik di Alaska maupun di Korea. Namun sayangnya, keinginannya itu tidak tercapai. Dia hanya berdoa dan berharap ibunya hidup bahagia di suatu tempat. Dulu, Chanyeol lah yang paling mengerti ibunya, ratu es yang berhati dingin, sama sekali tidak bisa menerima sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai. Mengkhianati ibunya yang seperti itu sama saja meracuninya. Chanyeol secara perlahan menekan hatinya yang sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit dan pedih, seolah dihujam keping-keping beracun. Dia sangat menyesal telah memperlakukan ibunya seperti itu.

Dia selalu berjanji akan menjaga orang yang dia sayanginya dengan sebaik-baiknya, tetapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak dapat menjaga Luhan dengan baik membuatnya pedih. Trauma. Rasa putus asa karena gagal menjaga wanita itu membuatnya semakin ingin menjaga wanita itu, dan membuatnya terjebak dalam sisi gelap hasratnya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli bila dirinya tidak bahagia. Baginya, kebahagiaan adalah ketika dia berhasil melindungi apa yang ingin dia lindungi. Oleh karena itu, dia terpaksa mengorbankan reporter wanita itu dan sedikit reputasinya. Dia tidak peduli. Selama ada direkturnya yang masih selalu menjaganya, dia yakin tidak akan mendapat kesulitan besar. Karena baginya direkturnya, dia masih dianggap "produk kelas atas".

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Baekhyun membolak-balik koran mencari artikel dari pihak Chanyeol yang 'membalas' artikel wawancaranya. Raut mukanya lama-lama semakin muram.

"sudah kuduga. Kurang ajar!" Baekhyun meremas-remas koran tersebut dan menggigitnya dengan geram. Setelah artikelnya muncul di halaman koran itu, tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari pihak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol dan komplotannya itu keterlaluan sekali. Membuatku seperti orang bodoh!" Baekhyun merobek-robek koran itu dan mengempaskannya ke lantai

"jangan mengotori kamar ini. Dan jangan lupa, sudah H-5 sebelum kau pergi dari sini" Kyungsoo berkata dengan menakutkan sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun segera mengumpulkan sampah koran yang tadi dia tebarkan di lantai.

"benar aku harus pergi dari sini? Padahal aku suka tempat ini, cahaya mataharinya juga bagus" Baekhyun mulai merayu sambil membersihkan lantai

"oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau yang bayar deposit rumah ini ya. Aku ke kantor dulu" Kyungsoo yang berkata blak-blakan itu mengenakan sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Begitu dia pergi, Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di lantai. Sial sekali nasibnya. Hidupnya hancur gara-gara tidak sengaja "mengganggu" seorang selebriti. Baekhyun yang berguling-gulingan di lantai kemudian bangun dan duduk di depan komputer. Begitu dia melihat berita tentang selebriti di internet, tada~! Ternyata sudah banyak komentar negatif mengenai dirinya.

 _ **\- Berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan menjatuhkan Chanyeol rupanya**_

 _ **\- Byun Baekhyun? Siapa ya? Ah, yeoja sakit jiwa itu?**_

 _ **\- Memangnya kau pikir Chanyeol akan memaafkanmu?**_

 _ **\- Sedih karena dimaki-maki orang? Terima saja, ini akibat ulahmu sendiri**_

Berbagai makian dan komentar negatif menhujam dan melukai hati Baekhyun. Dia rasanya ingin mati. Kadang ada yang mendukungnya dengan menulis "bisa sana kan Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu", namun komentar itu pun diserang balik dengan komentar negatif lainnya, seperti "kau Byun Baekhyun ya?", "memang kau temannya?", "jangan sembarangan mengejek Chanyeol seperti itu". Meskipun demikian, dia terus mencari komentar yang mendukungnya dan ada beberapa yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **\- Byun Baekhyun, kau ini benar-benar wartawan sejati. Berkat kau, kita jadi lebih waspada dengan selebriti lainnya.**_

 _ **\- Memang. Inilah resiko menjadi anti-fan. Tapi, kita tidak boleh setengah-setengah kan?**_

 _ **\- Tunjukkan bahwa anti itu menyakitkan. Pada dasarnya, bertarung seorang diri itu memang berat, tapi kami selalu mendukungmu.**_

Dia tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau makian. Dia malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya ketika melakukan hal ini. Dia berbaring lemas di lantai seperti balon yang sudah menyusut. Air mata mengalir menuruni wajah cantiknya.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruang sauna ketika Jongdae menyodorkan koran _K Sport_ kepadanya.

"jadi bagaimana? Mau tetap pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol melangkah ke ruang tamu sambil mengeringkan rambut dan melihat koran yang penuh dengan cerita dirinya dan reporter wanita itu. Dia tertawa pelan. Chanyeol kemudian mengembalikan koran itu kepada Jongdae.

"bukankah lebih baik dibiarkan saja? Jadi, orang-orang pun tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya kan?" Di depan beranda, Chanyeol duduk santai di kursi malasnya. Dia tidak terlihat menyesal.

"demi dirimu sendiri, maksudku. Berita ini bisa menjatuhkan citramu sendiri kan?" Jongdae lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol

"aku minta maaf, selama ini hyung selalu berusaha keras menjaga citraku" Chanyeol menatap pemandangan kota Seoul di kejauhan dan tersenyum lirih.

"kau kan juga manusia. Aku juga tidak mau bekerja dengan orang yang seperti mannequin" Jongdae menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"jika kita mengembalikan pekerjaan reporter itu, apakah keadaan bisa kembali seperti semula?" Chanyeol menoleh kepada Jongdae yang berdiri membelakanginya

"apa kita coba saja? Ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya nanti?" Jongdae tersenyum ringan dan menekan nada 'do' di piano yang berada dihadapannya.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Sore itu, Chanyeol dan Jongdae mendatangi ruang direktur mereka. Chanyeol memainkan game dengan lihai di sebelah Jongdae yang sibuk mengamati jadwal kegiatan mereka. Youngmin mengamati kedua orang itu selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata

"sebaiknya kita melakukan wawancara. Komentar-komentar negatif tentang reporter itu lebih banyak dari yang kita bayangkan. Namanya pun ramai dibicarakan di internet. Bahkan sampai ada yang bertanya 'siapa sebenarnya waniga yang dilihat reporter itu?', 'mana mungkin ada asap tanpa api?'. Menurutku, sebaiknya pihak kita perlu menjelaskan dan meluruskan hal ini" Youngmin berkata dengan penuh khawatir sementara Chanyeol tetap asyik bermain game

"sepertinya masalah in tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja" begitu Jongdae menutup jadwal kegiatannya dan berkata pada Chanyeol, barulah Chanyeol mematikan game nya dengan malas.

"memang, di mana-mana tiada asap tanpa api. Tapi yang bisa merendam asap itu kan kantor ini juga" Chanyeol berkata seenaknya. Youngmin menghela napas.

"satu jam lagi orang dari TV _Y_ akan datang. Jelaskan saja dengan sederhana. Sambil bercanda, maksudku. Seolah bukan masalah besar" Youngmin berkata dengan dengan wajah tidak puas

"tenang saja. Ini kan memang bukan masalah besar" Chanyeol menyahut dengan santai

"lalu, kalau mereka bertanya 'kenapa kau sampai memecat reporter itu dari kantornya'?" sindir Youngmin. Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"beliau hanya khawatir. Cepat ganti baju sana" Jongdae berkata sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin berkata sesuatu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan direktur.

Satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol yang menggunakan baju kasual santai duduk berhadapan dengan wartawan dari stasiun TV _Y._ Reporter itu tersenyum manis dan memberikan microphone berhiaskan bunga kepada Chanyeol.

"saya sengaja memasang hiasan bunga itu, karena sepertinya microphone yang terlalu polos tidak sesuai dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana?"

Reporter itu tertawa senang dan Chanyeol langsung memasang senyum mautnya sambil berkata "anda bisa saja. Saya hampir tidak mau wawancara kalau tidak ada bunganya. Hahaha"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan santai, membuat suasana lebih rileks, agak berbeda dengan suasana yang diinginkan oleh direkturnya tadi. Jongdae mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"saat ini, muncul rumor bahwa anda telah membuat menangis dan menyakiti seorang gadis. Bisakah anda jelaskan tentang hal ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol memasang wajah serius, seolah berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia berkata, "pertama-tama, saya ingin minta maaf karena Sehun hyung ikut dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu mengenai masalah ini. Mungkin reporter wanita itu salah lihat karena banyak sekali tamu yang hadir saat itu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang

"begitu rupanya. Lalu, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai reporter itu yang kini menjadi **anti-fan** anda?"

Chanyeol mendengarkan pertanyaan reporter itu dengan tenang dan berkata, "sepertinya reporter itu masih salah paham dan marah kepada saya. Tapi saya juga sadar bahwa bila ada fans yang menyukai saya, tentu juga ada orang yang tidak menyukai saya. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Tapi, saya menganggap **anti-fan** seperti fans saya sendiri yang ikut memperhatikan saya. Saya menganggap kehadiran mereka sangat penting dalam karier saya di dunia hiburan ini, yang selalu mengingatkan saya untuk tidak bertindak arogan. Menurut saya, selebriti yang dapat menjaga **anti-fan** nyalah yang merupakan selebriti sejati. Terima kasih." Chanyeol membungkuk mengucapkan salam dan mengakhiri wawancara.

"terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi, boleh saya minta tanda tangan anda?" reporter itu mengeluarkan kertas dan Chanyeol menerimanya secara sopan dengan kedua tangannya.

"tentu saja"

"terima kasih"

Reporter itu mengucapkan salam dan membungkukkan badan. Chanyeol pun kembali mengucapkan salam sambil menyerahkan kertas yang telah ditandatangannya.

" _good job_ "

Jongdae menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

"keterlaluan. Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Baekhyun menonton televisi sambil meremas-remas bantal. Chanyeol baru saja tersenyum dan berkata bahwa dia juga akan menjaga seluruh **anti-fan** nya.

"AISHH! JINJJA, INI GILA!"

Baekhyun yang emosi itu berbaring di lantai dan berguling-guling untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya

"begaimana ya cara balas dendam pada laki-laki itu?"

Dia tiba-tiba terduduk sambil mengigit-gigit bibir cherrynya. Matanya terlihat berapi-api dan sekilas dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi

" _YAK! DASAR ANAK INI! Itu kau kan yang dibicarakan di berita barusan?"_

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara ibunya yang langsung berteriak-teriak begitu telepon diangkat

"yak eomma! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Aku bisa tuli"

Suara ibunya yang nyaring dan tajam seolah menusuk telinganya dan membuatnya berjengit.

"ibu tahu dari mana?"

Padahal dia pikir ibunya tidak akan melihat berita di TV atau koran.

"dari koran yang mau eomma pakai untuk alas memotong sayur di rumah. Di fotonya sekilas terlihat seperti wajahmu, sewaktu eomma baca ternyata benar ada namamu. Apa yang kau perbuat eoh? Sudah dipecat dari kantor, bukannya pulang ke rumah dan membantu orangtua mu ini, malah memaki-maki anak orang, memang ada gunanya? Memangnya kau pantas menjelek-jelekkan orang lain? Mau cari popularitas? Bisanya hanya mempermalukan keluarga, cepat pulang! Banyak yang harus kau kerjakan disini"

Baekhyun merasa tekanan darahnya naik mendadak sampai ke ubun-ubun dan melesat ke udara. Dia mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan saking marahnya.

"tidak, aku tidak akan pulang. Sudah terlanjur, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Eomma jangan lihat koran itu lagi, sobek saja, oke?"

Dia segera menutup teleponnya dan melemperkannya ke kasur. Padahal dirinya dulu hanyalah seorang reporter yang polos. Dia agak menyesal karena kurang semangat dalam bekerja, tetapi bila ada yang mengkritiknya, dia juga bisa saja bekerja dengan sangat rajin. Akan tetapi, gara-gara muntah di club dan melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat, kini wajahnya tersebar sebagai 'tersangka' di seluruh penjuru negeri. Gambar olok-oloknya tersebar di internet. Sekarang dia tidak bisa keluar rumah, ke minimarket untuk membeli ramyeon pun sulit. Hatinya terasa sangat pedih.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

"sekarang H-4"

Perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah membuat Baekhyun terpukul. Kini dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Baekhyun duduk dengan yakin di depan komputernya. Mau menjaga **anti-fan**? Baiklah. Kemampuanku memang tidak banyak, tetapi aku berani menulis artikel. Aku mempertaruhkan segalanya dan akan kutunjukkan balas dendam yang sesungguhnya padamu, agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dipecat dari pekerjaan yang dipertahankan mati-matian. Pedihnya difitnah satu negeri sebagai pembohong. Pahitnya kenyataan seorang reporter yang harus berubah menjadi seorang petani kampung.

 _Kepada Chanyeol yang telah membuatku menjadi_ _ **anti-fan**_ _sejatinya,_

 _Aku sama sekali tidak antipati padamu. Kau sendiri yang membuatku menjadi_ _ **anti-fan**_ _mu. Kau takut dengan kenyataan? Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu kau bukanlah inti dalam masalah ini. Kau mengira senyumanmu dapat menyembunyikan segala rahasiamu dan kau mencemoohku dengan mulut manismu itu._

 _Oke. Aku sekarang sudah benar-benar menjadi your_ _ **anti-fan**_ _. Kalau kau menantangku dengan memanfaatkan fans-fansmu sebagai senjata, geurae. Aku terima. Sebagai_ _ **anti-fan**_ _mu, bagaimana kau akan menjagaku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Tulisan itu memang singkat, namun begitu dia menuliskannya di kolom komentar pada situs drama yang dibintangi Chanyeol, tulisannya itu langsung menarik perhatian netizen dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan, sampai muncul berita di internet yang berjudul "Tantangan Sang **Anti-fan** "

Artikel itu berisi, " **Anti-fan** itu mengutarakan tantangannya. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada perempuan itu" ada juga artikel yang berjudul "Perempuan yang Berada di Tengah Fakta dan Kebohongan". Dunia informasi ini memang sangat luar biasa. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Sebuah tawaran wawancara sebagai wakil dari **anti-fan.** Dia yang tadinya sibuk memikirkan kamar yang dalam empat hari ini harus dia tinggalkan, terkejut dengan tawaran tersebut. Seolah menjadi ketua kelompok **anti-fan** seluruh negeri, rasanya dia membutuhkan seorang wakil ketua juga.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering kembali. Dari Kris Wu si reporter berambut blonde. Matanya terbelalak terkejut.

" _beritanya masih terlalu subjektif. Kita harus bersabar sedikit lagi"_

"apa urusanmu?" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tajam

" _saya juga tidak menyangka kita akan berurusan kembali. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam saja. Sampai bertemu lagi"_

Baekhyun langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan wartawan itu. Dengan amarah yang hampir memuncak, dia menekan nomor ponsel Joonmyeon.

" _kau tidak tahu? Dia itu wartawan bawahannya Chanyeol"_ Joonmyeon berkata dengan bingung kepada Baekhyun yang marah-marah

"apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya

" _yak, Baekhyun, kau diam sajalah sekarang. Pasti nanti ada pekerjaan baru untukmu. Nanti aku akan bantu kau mencarinya"_

Joonmyeon melanjutkan dengan pahit, _"harusnya kau jangan main-main dengannya"_

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan langsung menutup telepon. Joonmyeon menyuruhnya diam saja, sudah terlambat. 'diam sajalah', 'kau ini cuma Baekhyun' ... baiklah. Meskipun situasi ini ibarat jalan berbara api baginya, tetapi bila apinya mati, maka tidaklah lebih dari jalan biasa. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Siapa tahu nasibnya berubah? Selama ini dia selalu dilempari lumpur oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Baekhyun menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa, memohon agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Amin.

TBC

7k+ word o-o. Akhirnyaaa~~ update juga chp 2

Huuuhh makin panjang ceritanya, ngetik nya juga agak lama, hehe. sorry baru bisa nge-update, soalnya 1minggu kemarin sibuk remedial XD. Ini aku ngetik nya ngebut banget, dari kemarin pagi sampai malam ini. Aku langsung update dan lanjut ngetik chp 3 yang makin panjang~~ smoga kalian ga bosen ya ;) ahh ya, maaf ya kalau banyak typo

Big thanks:

 **Devrina, ChanHunBaek, nindyapatricia, Guest(1), Firda473, Guest(2), icecream30, vanezianessa, phantom.d'esprit, leewufan, babypark94, VampireDPS, Guest(3), byunbacot, Guest(4), dumbeakchan, Ervyanaca, EniKim,**

Maaf ya kalau ada yang ngk kesebut, itu dari yg prolog sama chp 1.

Oh yaa, Aku mau ngelurusin(?) review dari kalian

 **Q** : ini bukan REMAKE tapi MENYALIN GANTI CAST

 _A_ : lebih baik kamu coba cari ARTI remake dulu deh, dan dldr, oke?

 **Q** : aku kira ini film yang Chanyeol peranin thor

 _A_ : ahh, ini emang film yang diperanin Chanyeol kok

Last, review,fav,foll,oke? thankss *peluk atuatu*

x.o.x.o

Hyewon


	4. So, I Married the Anti-fan

**So, I Married the Anti-fan**

Remake novel by Kim Eun Jeong

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun (dan yang lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke,typo(s),remake,Don't like? Don't read!,no bash

Disclaimer : Exo pnya ortunya dan agensi,jalan cerita ini pnya Kim Eun Jong,terjemahan ini punya PenerbitHaru

Summary :

Aku tinggal dengan idola paling terkenal ... Aku adalah antifan-nya/CHANBAEK/Remake

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **So, I Married the Anti-fan**

 _-ibarat ikan yang terjerat jaring seorang Project terjerat tidak bisa lolos lagi_

Utasan dari stasiun televisi _K_ datang menuju kantor manajemen Chanyeol.

"ini rencana soal ucapanmu yang katanya 'mau menjaga **anti-fan** ' itu" di ruang direktur, Jongdae berkata sambil tertawa putus asa dan melemparkan kertas rencana kegiatan pada Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya

"menjaga **anti-fan**? Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawa dan menyentil kertas itu dengan ujung jarinya

"tujuannya untuk mengurangi antipati fans terhadap idolanya dengan berperan sebagai manajer dan tinggal bersama artis tersebut. Supaya **anti-fan** itu melihat kehidupan langsung idolanya, bukan sebagai selebriti, tetapi sebagai seorang manusia biasa"

"jadi, intinya, merayu **anti-fan** itu supaya menjadi fans kita? Dan kalau itu berhasil, kita lakukan hal yang sama ke **anti-fan** ke2,dan yang lain begitu seterusnya? Lalu sekitar 100 tahun lagi, berarti semua orang di Korea ini berubah menjadi fansku, begitu? Tidak masuk akal" Chanyeol menyergitkan dahinya kesal

"yah, rencana ini tidak terlalu buruk. Intinya kau bertemufans secara personal. Lagi pula, sekarang banyak acara seperti ini. Pura-pura tinggal bersama lah, menjadi keluarga lah"

"intinya ini untuk acara TV kan?" timpal Chanyeol

"makanya mereka butuh selebriti" sahut Youngmin yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan

"kalau mau mencari sesuatu yang menyentuh hati, cari saja di film dokumenter. Mereka tidak perlu selebriti, cukup sorot saja kisah orang biasa. Karena ingin sesuatu yang lebih dan menarik, makanya mereka perlu selebriti. Kau tahu tidak arti kata 'selebriti' itu apa?"

"tentu saja. Selebriti adalah orang-orang yang menghasilkan uang untuk anda bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Youngmin dengan tajam

"Chanyeol!" Jongdae memberi tatapan peringatan kepada Chanyeol tatapan peringatan kepada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol dan Youngmin masih tetap beradu pandang dengan sengit

"hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Memang aku bekerja untuk keuntunganku saja? Bukankah kau juga menginginkan hal ini? Dulu saja kau mati-matian ingin menjadi selebriti, dan setelah aku membantumu, kau malah memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Youngmin menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah geram. Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, melihat tatapan Jongdae yang memintanya untuk menahan diri akhirnya mengepalkan tangan sambil memalingkan muka.

"memangnya kau merasa dirugikan karena apa? oke. Anggaplah kau memang dirugikan. Tapi, kau pikir segala popularitas dan ketenaran ini kau dapat dari usahamu sendiri menari-menari di atas panggung? Kau pikir aku tidak dirugikan?"

"mungkin Chanyeol sedang banyak pikiran saat ini. Mohon dimaklumi"

Jongdae memegang lengan atasannya dan berusaha melerai ketika atasannya meninggikan suaranya. Namun, direkturnya malah berkata lagi dengan volume yang lebih keras

"kalau kau masih tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tugas selebriti, sana pergi dan cari pengalaman lagi. Masih belum terlambat. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu. Kau salah jika mengira semua masih bergantung padamu. Masih banyak orang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu. Hmm, sekarang saatnya kau mendengarkan, kan? Karena selama ini aku yang mendengarkanmu"

Youngmin memandang Chanyeol dari sudut matanya dengan kecewa, seolah tidak ada jalan keluar lain. Chanyeol membungkam dirinya rapat-rapat. Jongdae mengajak Chanyeol pergi karena khawatir suasananya akan bertambah buruk.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Tempat parkir. Wajah Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi di dalam vannya terlihat muram. Dia sangat marah dan rasanya ingin memukul orang itu, tetapi dia tak bisa. Dia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"hyung, aku takut dengan diriku sendiri yang berubah seperti ini" gumam Chanyeol sambil memijit dahinya. Jongdae membuka kaca jendela van untuk menghirup udara segar dan tidak lama dia kembali menutup kaca jendela van itu.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan sampai kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Peran apa pun di drama, dialog apa pun, kau tidak boleh sampai kehilangan karakter dirimu sendiri. Kalau karakter dirimu hilang, pekerjaanmu juga akan hilang. 'kulit'nya bisa berubah menjadi apa saja, tapi kalau tidak ada 'isi'nya, percuma saja, tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Yang paling penting adalah dirimu sendiri" Jongdae berkata dengan penuh khawatir. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang gelap. Namun, dia merasa sinar wajah Chanyeol semakin memudar dan dia menyayangkan hal itu

"sepertinya, bagus juga bila kau iseng-iseng mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Namamu sudah terkenal dan selama ini kau selalu berada dalam 'kemasan' yang rapi. _Don't you feel bored_?" Jongdae berkata dengan ringan untuk mengganti suasana

"memangnya ada yang tertarik dengan kehidupanku? Mereka semua mengingakan aku seperti ini. Mereka menginginkan Chanyeol yang baik hati, sopan, terlihat pandai. Padahal sebenarnya itu bukanlah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol yang tukang protes, sering tertawa idiot, banyak makan, huuuhhh" Chanyeol menghela napas

"makanya, ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Coba kau jujur tentang dirimu sendiri kepada publik. Cerita tentang ketika kau suka mengigau tak jelas, kegilaanmu terhadap _Rilakkuma_ , atau komentar-komentarmu yang sering tidak nyambung. Pasti orang akan tertarik" Jongdae berkata sembari bergurau dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"apa iya mereka akan menyukainya? Bisa saja kan aku dibilang aneh, idiot, atau apalah" Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan dahi yang berkerut

"kan kau sendiri yang berkata begitu?" balas Jongdae yang membuat Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi aneh

"kau bilang akan menjaga **anti-fan** mu. Semakin banyak, semakin kuat! Berarti sekarang kau harus menjaga mereka bukan?" sahut Jongdae merentangkan tangannya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa "hahaha" kaku saat mendengarnya

"seperti kata direktur, karena aku sudah merugikannya karena masalah ini, kini saatnya aku mendengarkan nasihatnya kan?" Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya sambil menatap langit-langit vannya

"menurutku, sepertinya ini menarik" Jongdae mengeluarkan 'camel smile' nya yang khas

"jinjjayo? Apa bisa dilakukan hanya untuk 'iseng-iseng'?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya di langit-langit vannya. Jongdae hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Akan tetapi, begitu memasuk dunia selebriti dan kariernya semakin menanjak, sifat aslinya seolah terkubur dalam tanah yang begitu dalam dan merubahnya menjadi seorang yang dingin dan bertempramen tinggi. Dengan begitu, dia bisa dianggap 'kelas elite' dan mempunyai posisi kuat di dunia selebriti yang lebih kompleks dari dunia 3D. Jongdae sangat menyayangkan perubahan pada Chanyeol ini. Dia khawatir Chanyeol akan muak dengan segala hal ini dan akhirnya melepas 'kulit'nya dan menghilang begitu saja. Atau malah 'mati' perlahan ditengah glamornya dunia selebriti ini. Jongdae merasa khawatir setiap melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin terlihat dingin.

Jadilah dewa bila ingin terlihat dimata orang lain. Karena ditengah sengitnya dunia selebriti ini, toleransi dan keramahan bisa menjadi racun bagi diri sendiri. Tanpa harus bertanya, Jongdae tahu apa yang telah mengubah hati dan pola pikir Chanyeol, seorang selebriti yang telah bertahan dan mencapai puncak di dunianya ini.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

"ya? Stasiun TV?"

Ketika menerima telpon ini, Baekhyun mengira dirinya akan segera wawancara dengan stasiun TV. Namun ternyata, telpon itu dari PD (Program Director) Lee Soo Man yang terkenal dengan tangan midasnya dalam program variety show. Dia mengingkan Baekhyun untuk tampil di sebuah acara dalam waktu empat bulan kedepan. Aneh-aneh saja. Sentuhan emas? Berlebihan sekali. Baekhyun menganggap orang itu hanya membual saja. Lagi pula, belum tentu dia PD sungguhan. Namun akhirnya, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di lobby stasiun TV tempatnya bekerja.

Baekhyun membawa kopi yang dipesannya dan berdiri menyambut 'PD dengan tangan midasnya' itu

"judul acaranya adalah ' **So, I Married the Anti-fan** '"

"mwo?"

PD berkacamata itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekpresi terkejut Baekhyun itu

"bukan menikah sungguhan, hanya tinggal bersama saja. Saat ini anda terkenal sebagai seorang **anti-fan**. Mengerti kan maksud saya? Jadi, **anti-fan** itu akan tinggal bersama idola yang 'dibenci'nya dan dia akan berperan sebagai manajernya. Makan bersama, mengikuti setiap kegiatan sang idola, melakukan hobi bersama-sama, lalu..."

"lalu..?" Baekhyun menatap PD itu sambil mengerutkan kening

"ya, tinggal bersama saja, bukan berarti harus tidur bersama"

Baekhyun hanya menatap PD berkacamata itu yang mengatakan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan orang ini'

"biasanya, manajer memang bekerja di belakang kamera, tapi selama 3hari dalam seminggu, kau akan diikuti oleh kamera kami. Oleh karena itu, kau akan tinggal di dalam rumah yang telah dipasangi kamera dan juga diikuti oleh seorang kameramen bila pergi keluar rumah. Memang sih awalnya akan agak mengganggu, tetapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dan tidak terlalu memerhatikan kamera lagi. Kau sering bukan melihat acara TV seperti itu bukan?"

Baekhyun pernah menonton acara seperti itu. Acara dengan dua selebriti yang berpura-pura menjadi kekasih atau bahkan pasangan suami istri.

"bagaimana? Kita coba dulu selama 4bulan. Masalah diperpanjang atau tidaknya nanti tergantung pada rating penonton. Lokasi syutingnya sudah disiapkan oleh pihak selebriti, tinggal menunggu keputusanmu saja dan kita bisa langsung syuting" jelas PD Lee itu panjang lebar disertai senyumnya yang penuh arti

"ahh, ne" Baekhyun mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput mocha-nya. Dia tergoda begitu mendengar tempat untuk tinggal bersama. Entah apakah dia sudah berjiwa tunawisma, tetapi Baekhyun melihat sedikit harapan bahwa untuk sementara dia bisa tinggal di tempat tersebut. Tidak lama lagi, dia harus keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan ternyata Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan memberikan tempat tinggal sementara yang baru.

"tapi..."

Begitu dia melontarkan perkataan tersebut, PD itu mengerutkan dahi heran. Baekhyun baru saja ingin bertanya "apa bisa tinggal disana untuk sementara?", tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut terlihat seperti pengemis. PD yang awalnya memasang ekpresi heran kini mulai tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"ahh, masalah honor. Kau mau berapa?"

Saat itulah Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa dia akan mendapat honor juga dan matanya berbinar-binar senang. Dia merasa seolah ada tali penyelamat yang muncul dari langit kehadapannya.

"kami berpikir bahwa sebenarnya agak berbahya bagi seorang **anti-fan** untuk menunjukkan wajahnya kepada publik. Jadi, meskipun ini baru pertama kali, bagaimana kalau sekitar... 10juta won? Ini baru uang kontraknya, belum termasuk uang honor per episode" PD Lee itu memasang ekspresi 'bagaimana?' sambil memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun

Sesaat, Baekhyun merasa melayang menembus atap sampai ke langit.

"10juta won? Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa bersuara, lehernya seperti tercekik karena terlalu senang

"ya. Kami pikir sejumlah itu.." sahut PD yang terkejut melihat reaksi Baekhyun sambil memundurkan sedikit badannya

"geurae! Aku setuju. Lalu, siapa selebritinya?"

Kalau honornya sebesar itu, dia tidak perlu ragu-ragu lagi. Dengan uang itu, dia bisa membayar tunggakan listriknya dan masih tersisa banyak pula. Baekhyun terduduk di kursi dengan perasaan tidak sabar ingin menandatangani kontrak itu.

"ahh ne, saya belum memberitahu rupanya. Selebritinya adalah Park Chanyeol"

"mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Mereka berkata syuting akan dilakukan dengan **anti-fan** nya, namun dia tidak menyangka akan syuting dengan reporter wanita yang dia pecat dulu.

"sekarang ini, yang dimaksud dengan **anti-fan** kan reporter wanita itu, tentu saja dengan dia. Apa kau terkejut?"

PD Lee memang sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini secara langsung dengan Chanyeol. Melihat ekpresi Chanyeol yang terlihat terkejut, dia sempat khawatir acara ini akan berantakan.

"maaf sekali, tapi dalam acara ini, selebriti itu harus kau, Park Chanyeol, dan **anti-fan** nya harus juga reporter wanita itu" jelas PD Lee itu dengan tegas

"kalau diganti dengan orang lain, dari awal kita memang tidak berencana membuat acara ini. Sekarang yang hangat dibicarakan di publik itu adalah kau dan reporter wanita itu. Bagaimanapun posisi reporter wanita itu kini satu tingkat di atas kau. Menurutku, acara ini bagus untuk membuktikan bahwa reporter itu hanya salah paham saja. Lagi pula, tidak ada ruginya syuting acara ini"

"anda yakin suasananya tidak bertambah buruk?" Chanyeol menatap PD dengan tajam. PD Lee itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyan Chanyeol barusan.

"memangnya kalian bertengkar sambil saling menjambak rambut di depan kamera? Kalaupun itu terjadi, kami juga tidak akan menayangkan adegan itu. Kau lupa dengan yang namanya editing? Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan dirimu apa adanya. Hanya saja, kami akan membuat supaya tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan omongan buruk reporter itu tentang dirimu. Anggap saja pertemuan antara **anti-fan** dan selebriti, menarik bukan?"

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas melihat PD Lee itu berkata dengan santai. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang panik.

"tadinya aku menganggap acara ini sebagai 'pemanasan' sebelum mulai syuting film berikutnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya proses pembuatan acara ini pun rasanya berat"

Chanyeol yang sesaat merasa pusing menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan hidung dan menghela napas. PD Lee menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol kembali berkata,

"baiklah, saya akan menunjukkan diri saya apa adanya sesuai permintaan anda. Tapi saya tidak ingin karier saya hancur karena program ini. Saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya, namun jika ada sedikit kesalahan saja, saya tidak akan melanjutkan syuting program ini, bagaimana?"

PD Lee menghembuskan napas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan

"baiklah. Tentu saja kami harus ikut menjaga citra anda sebagai seorang aktor ternama di negeri ini. Hmm, kami akan fokus dan menyesuaikan dengan keinginanmu. Tapi kusarankan kau tidak berakting disini. Aktor sehebat apapun akan ketahuan sengaja berakting. Acara ini mengutamakan adegan yang natural dan jujur. Jadi, kalau kau ingin berakting, kau bisa melakukannya di syuting sitkom. Kau juga harus siap-siap karena pasangan syutingmu adalah **anti-fan** mu sendiri. Kau juga harus mau mengalah disini"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lalu langsung keluar dari ruang rapat itu dengan wajah muram.

"masih belum terlambat. Kontrak belum ditandatangani dan kau masih bisa berubah pikiran. Jangan sampai menyesela dengan keputusanmu" Jongdae berkata dengan nada khawatir kepada Chanyeol dalam perjalanan pulang sesuai bertemu PD Lee Soo Man itu

"kalau aku tiba-tiba membatalkan acara ini, itu hanya kan menunjukkan jika pihak kita takut dan bersalah. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti itu" sahut Chanyeol dengan nada pasti. Ekspresinya memang terlihat murung, tapi Chanyeol yakin dia dapat mengatasi masalah ini.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia sanggup berjalan kaki sampai ke bukit tempat rumah Kyungsoo berada.

"pikir yang logis! Pikir yang logis! Yang logis.."

Baekhyun duduk di lantai kamar tanpa meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu dan mengulang-ulang kembali perkataan itu dalam benaknya. Apa mungkin? Syuting bersama dengan orang yang membuatnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memang sih, dia tidak takut terlihat inferior. Toh kesalahan ada di pihak mereka. Sepuluh juta won, uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membayar tunggakan listrik 3bulan. Sepuluh juta won, uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membayar cicilan gaun mahalnya. Sepuluh juta won. Sepuluh juta won. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, hampir sebagaian perabotan dirumah ini hilang.

"OMO! Ada pencuri masuk? Ya Tuhan, rumah ini kerampokan!"

Baekhyun panik dan langsung menghubungi Kyungsoo

Tut... tut... tut...

" _ada ap-"_

"KYUNGSOO! RUMAHMU KERAMPOKAN! Banyak barang yang hilang"

Kyungsoo yang berada diseberang sana meringis mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang memekakan telinga itu tiba-tiba

" _yak! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh?"_

"bagaimana tidak, rumah mu kerampokan Kyungsoo"

" _bagaimana mungkin aku merampok rumahku sendiri huh? Aku baru saja memindahkan sebagian barang-barangku ke rumah Jongin. Pasti mahal jika pindah semuanya sekaligus"_ (rakjel couple XD)

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo diseberang sana yang terdengar kesal dan terkesan dingin, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melesak dan terpental ke luar angkasa sejauh matahari.

"bukan kaunya saja yang pindah kesana?"

Baekhyun tahu itu adalah pertanyaan tak masuk akal. Akan tetapi, setidaknya dia harus mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dulu sebelum benar-benar pindah agar dia tidak merasa sangat terbuang dan terabaikan seperti ini

" _kau bercanda ya? Sudah ada orang baru yang mau pindah ke sana. Dia akan menempati kamar itu begitu aku keluar. Kau juga harus cepat siap-siap"_

 _Mwo? Menolak uang 10 juta won dan memilih terjun bunuh diri dari atas jembatan sungai Han? Kira-kira sedingin apa air di sungai Han saat bulan Januari seperti ini? Tapi tidak mungkin langsung membeku setelah tercebur bukan? Paling tidak aku harus bisa bertahan sampai ada orang yang datang menyelamatkanku kalau mau melihat wajah ibu ku sekali lagi. Kemudian ibu ku pasti akan merasa bersalah bukan?_ Pikir Baekhyun yang konyol itu. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali terbayang dirinya yang diusir Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin hidupnya semenderita ini. Begitu menutup telpon Kyungsoo, Beakhyun merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil kartu nama PD Lee Soo Man. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel ragu sesaat untuk mengetik nomor PD Lee itu. Lalu dia berpikir sejenak. Biar. Kesalahan ada dipihak mereka. Biar tahu rasa mereka. Ketakutan mereka sama dengan ketakutanku saat akan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran ini. Tetapi dia bukan menerima hal ini karena uangnya, dia menerimanya karena tidak ingin kalah dari Chanyeol. Geurae! Baekhyun yang sudah yakin dengan tekadnya kemudian mengetik nomor telepon PD Lee di ponselnya.

" _yeoboseyo?"_

"yeoboseyo. Ini dengan PD Lee? Saya Byun Baekhyun"

" _ahh, nona Byun. Kau sudah sampai dirumah?"_ terbayang wajah PD Lee yang berkacamata itu sedang tersenyum puas

"ya"

" _lalu, bagaimana keputusanmu?"_

"kalau mereka menginginkan, saya juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Kita lihat siapa yang menang"

" _woah, kau ini cantik-cantik ternyata galak sekali. Bukan itu tujuan kami. Yang penting dapat menghilangkan kesalahpahaman ini dengan baik. Baiklah, karena kau sudah setuju, aku akan memberitahu pihak Chanyeol. Waktu pertemuannya akan kuberitahu nanti. Terima kasih"_

"tapi, aku-"

PD Lee itu menutup telepon secara sepihak dan membuat Baekhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Padahal Baekhyun ingin bertanya kapan dia bisa mendapatkan uang 10 juta won itu.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Akhirnya, pasangan baru datang menempati rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun mau tidak mau harus berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Dia menyeret kopernya pergi dari rumah itu dan di hari yang sama, dia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan PD Lee. Mereka akan membicarakan kontrak. Baekhyun sudah pasrah sama sekali. Dia tidak merasa antusias. Dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan 10 juta won, atau kebahagiaan karena mendapat tempat tinggal baru dan tidak menjadi gelandangan. Dia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus dia tunjukkan di hadapan PD Lee itu. Barang yang dia bawa untuk sementara dia titipkan dipenitipan barang di stasiun subway.

Baekhyun tiba di stasiunTV sesuai dengan waktu yang dijanjikan.

"silahkan masuk, nona Byun" PD Lee menyambut dengan sopan dan wajah berseri-seri, mengantarnya masuk ke sebuah ruang rapat. Melihat wajah PD Lee yang selalu tersenyum itu, Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa otot-otot di wajah PD itu pasti keras dan kuat seperti tokoh Joker di film _Batman_. Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu duduk di sebuah meja panjang di ruangan yang masih kosong itu. PD yang duduk di hadapannya menyodorkan sebuah map berisi dokumen pada Baekhyun.

"silahkan dibaca dengan seksama, kemudian ditandatangani"

Baekhyun kemudian membaca kontrak itu dengan teliti sesuai perkataan PD Lee. Di kontrak itu tertulis mengenai sanksi-sanksi, dan salah satu yang paling menonjol di mata Baekhyun adalah bagian yang menyatakan bahwa uang kontrak yang sudah diterima harus dikembalikan bila memutuskan untuk berhenti dari program ini tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"tidak ada penjelasan tentang sampai kapan syuting ini akan dilakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan surat kontrak itu keatas meja.

"ya. Kami berencana melakukan syuting selama sekitar 4bulan, tapi sebenarnya sulit untuk dipastikan. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya program ini nanti. Dan sepertinya harus tetap dilanjutkan sampai atasan menyuruh untuk berhenti. Bisa lebih singkat atau lebih lama dari 4bulan"

"apa Chanyeol juga menandatangani kontrak seperti ini?" Baekhyun menatap wajah PD Lee yang ada diseberangnya.

"tentu saja. Dia sudah menandatangani kontrak yang sama"

Jadi, dirinya menandatangani kontrak yang sama dengan aktor terkenal di Korea. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa aneh, seolah status dirinya mendadak naik beberapa tingkat.

"disini juga tidak ada penjelasan mengenai uang kontrak"

"wah, kau masih seperti reporter, teliti sekali" sahut PD Lee sambil tergelak. _Bukannya teliti, tapi aku ini memang butuh uang_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan, uang kontraknya 10 juta won. Begitu kau menandatangani kontrak ini, uang itu akan langsung dikirim ke rekeningmu"

PD Lee kembali mendekatkan surat kontrak itu ke hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan ragu memegang pulpen. Namun dia mengigit bibirnya, membulatkan tekad dan akhirnya menandatangani surat kontrak itu disebelah namanya.

"oke. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol juga akan datang"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun seolah merasakan pahitnya cairan empedu dari hatinya yang serasa melesak ke bawah perutnya. Jantung berdetak dengan cepat. Suara detakan jantungnya terdengar begitu keras sampai telinganya terasa sakit. Ketika PD Lee meminta nomor rekeningnya, Baekhyun pun sudah tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat itu, entah apakah dia menuliskannya dengan benar atau tidak. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, dia duduk di ruang rapat dengan secangkir kopi yang diberikan PD Lee di hadapannya. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang dengan resah. Rasanya dia ingin segera lari dari tempat itu atau membuka jendela dan terjun dari lantai 12.

Baekhyun yang merasa tegang dan khawatir akhirnya menenggak kopinya sekaligus. Dia hampir tersedak. Bahkan kopinya pun terasa tidak enak. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menatap ke dasar cangkir kopi yang langsung dia tenggak barusan. Apa itu yang menggumpal di dasar cangkirnya? Itu bukan kotoran serangga kan? Ketika Baekhyun sibuk memerhatikan dasar cangkirnya, terdengar suara ketukan dan muncullah wajah Jongdae –siwajah kotak- yang pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumya. Dan dibelakang Jongdae, Chanyeol menyusul memasuki ruang rapat dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu disusul oleh wajah PD Lee yang berkacamata dan selalu tersenyum itu. PD yang menganggap dirinya memiliki 'sentuhan emas' itu yakin bahwa acaranya ini akan sukses dan dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan antusias. Sementara itu, Baekhyun berdoa agar rating acara ini jelek dan segera turun perintah atasan untuk memberhentikan acara ini.

"aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya kali ini. Aku tidak akan berbuat ceroboh dan memberikan yang terbaik kepada penonton"

Sayangnya, jalan pikiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya bertolak belakang. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang kejadian mereka waktu itu. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar tanpa berkata apapun. Chanyeol pun membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tak kalah datar dan dingin.

"aigoo, jangan seperti orang yang bermusuhan begitu dong. Ayo, coba kalian salaman dulu" kata PD Lee kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya bersalaman tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, seolah sedang bertaruh siapa yang paling dulu mengeluarkan sinar laser dari mata mereka.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _stupid_ " ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sesinis-sinisnya

"senang? Syukurlah" sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum sinisnya

"baiklah, mumpung kita sudah berkumpul di sini, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju lokasi syuting? Kami benar-benar tertolong ketika Chanyeol berkata akan mencari lokasi syuting. Ayo kita lanjutkan obrolan kita di sana" PD Lee berkata dengan nada gembira.

"baiklah" Jongdae bangun pertama kali dari duduknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kemudian ikut berdiri. Begitu PD Lee dan Jongdae sudah keluar dari ruangan rapat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak sengaja berpapasan di depan pintu ketika mereka hendak keluar. Sesaat, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis. Baekhyun pun tidak mau kalah.

"aku keluar duluan" Chanyeol menyahut dengan geram

"kau tidak tahu aku ini 'Lady Poster' terkenal di Korea?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan

"kau ini sebenarnya tahu tidak arti kata ' _lady_ '?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendongakkan dagunya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menghalangi pintu dengan bahunya dan keluar terlebih dahulu.

"huuh!"

Baekhyun memandang belakang kepala Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal. Chanyeol menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum mengejek. Kurang ajar. Kata siapa dia itu aktor terkenal yang tahu sopan santun? Baekhyun kembali bertekad, dia akan melepaskan topeng palsu yang menutupi wajah Chanyeol dan memberitahukannya kepada seluruh dunia.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Antifan~**

* * *

Lokasi yang disiapkan Chanyeol berada di sebuah apartemen 25 tingkat di daerah Gangnam yang termasuk daerah elite tersebut. Baekhyun sempat merasa kagum juga karena dia baru pertama kali tinggal di tempat se-elite itu. Sebelumnya dia hanya pernah melewati daerah itu dan hanya menyentuh temboknya saja. Lampu kristal, ruang tamu yang berlantai marmer, beranda yang terhubung dengan tangga, kamar tidur yang luas beserta kamar mandi yang mewah dan berkelas tinggi. Di sana juga ada kamar khusus bagi para staff yang akan menginap. Tanpa sadar, timbul keinginan dalam hati Baekhyun untuk tinggal menetap di apartemen ini.

"password apartemen ini 6104" jelas Jongdae dengan ramah kepada Baekhyun

"ahh, ne"

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memerah karena pria yang waktu itu menyaksikannya muntah, ternyata masih mau berbicara seramah itu kepadanya. Chanyeol menangkap basah wajahnya yang memerah seperti itu. Sial! Baru awal sudah ketahuan seperti ini.

"bagaimana kalau kita juga meletakkan barang milih Baekhyun disini? Kalau dipenuhi dengan barang Chanyeol saja, nanti Baekhyun akan merasa asing dan ruang geraknya terbatas" kata PD Lee sambil berkeliling melihat apartemen itu

"boleh saja, asal sesuai. Tapi jika itu barang murahan, akan langsung kubuang" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun menatapnya sebal dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"aku ada janji lain. Kalau ada urusan di sini sudah selesai, tolong beritahu aku jadwal pertemuan berikutnya"

Baekhyun ingin buru-buru pergi untuk membayar tunggakan listriknya agar dapat kembali ke officetel-nya. PD Lee yang sedang mengatur posisi kamera kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun.

"baiklah, besok aku akan menghubungimu"

"ne"

Baekhyun memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru, mengangguk singkat pada PD Lee dan Jongdae, kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Chanyeol tidak pedulo entah dia pergi atau tidak dan hanya menatap ke luar jendela.

"yah, yang pasti, aku hilang selera"

Baekhyun rasanya tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol begitu saja dan ingin membalasnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini ada yang lebih mendesak daripada hal itu. Begitu mengambil barangnya dari tempat penitipan di stasiun subway, dia segera mendatangi kantor pelayanan listrik terdekat dari officetel-nya.

Baekhyun mendatangi kasir tempat pembayaran tagihan listrik dan terkejut.

"mwo? Tagihannya sudah lunas?"

Dia mengecek alamatnya sekali lagi dan kasir itu berkata tagihannya sudah dilunasi. Baekhyun yang bingung kemudian berjalan menuju officetel-nya. Pintunya masih terkunci. Dia menekan tombol kombinasi untuk memasuki officetel-nya, tetapi hanya terdengar suara 'pip..pip..' aneh. Pintunya pun tetap terkunci. Baekhyun langsung mendatangi pos satpam.

"ahjussi, nomor password kamarku berubah ya?" Baekhyun menjulurkan wajahnya pada jendela kecil di ruang satpam itu.

"nomor berapa?" wajah satpam yang terlihat bingung itu menatapnya.

"nomor 502"

"kamar 502? 502? Ah, kau dulu yang tinggal disana ya?"

Satpam itu kemudian mengangguk-angguk seakan mengenali wajah Baekhyun. Dulu tinggal di sana? Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

"beberapa hari yang lalu, ibumu sudah melepas kamar itu dan pindah ke tempat lain. Jadi, sekarang sudah ada orang lain yang tinggal disana. Em, apa kau tidak berbicara dengan ibumu?"

Wajah satpam itu seolah bertanya 'kau tidak berkomunikasi dengan ibumu?'. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ibu, ada-ada saja! Baekhyun lantas segera menelpon ibunya.

" _cepat pulang! Eomma pergi kesana dengan ayahmu, dan rasanya kepala ini mau pecah. Jadi, ini tujuanmu tinggal di Seoul? Ibu tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi bahan berita utama di koran gara-gara protes atau apalah itu. Dasar anak ini! Masih untung kau masih hidup. Kau tidak malu sampai masuk koran seperti itu? Apa kau sengaja mau memberi kabar ke ibu dengan cara itu? Katanya sudah sukses, apanya yang kau sebut sukses kalau seperti ini? Pokoknya, kau harus segera pulang!"_

Begitu dia menelpon ibunya, ibunya langsung marah-marah dan berbicara tanpa henti, seolah sudah direkam terlebih dahulu dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia merasa seperti ditampar dengan keras dan orang yang menamparnya itu langsung menghilang seperti angin. Dia diam karena terkejut. Baekhyun berdiri terpaku di depan bangunan officetel-nya yang telah dijual diam-diam dengan membawa dua koper besar. Kini Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi seorang gelandangan.

"pabboya! Dasar idiot, tolol"

Terkejut mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari dua anak kecil sekitar 3-4 tahunan yang sedang bercanda sambil berlari-larian. Baekhyun merasa perkataan itu ditujukan untuknya dan dia terkejut. Kemudian Baekhyun merasa sedih, dia merasa semua ejekan, cemoohan, dan kritikan di seluruh dunia ditujukan kepada dirinya saat itu. Kejadian sejak pembukaan club Sehun sampai detik ini kembali terbayang jelas dimatanya. Si bodoh yang muntah pada Chanyeol dipesta club Sehun dan punya utang di mana-mana, si tolol yang sengaja membeli gaun mahal secara kredit demi harga diri dan tidak mampu membayar bunga kreditannya, si idiot yang tidak punya tempat tinggal sampai terpaksa harus pura-pura menjadi manajer Chanyeol yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya. Genangan air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata Baekhyun yang membuat pandangannya kabur.

"mengapa aku bisa semenderita ini hiks"

Dan sekarang, ibunya telah memindahkan seluruh barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya dulu. Dia hanya berharap ibunya tidak melihat koleksi DVD zombienya dengan pandangan seakan-akan seperti bakteri dan kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Minimal, itulah harapannya.

Perlahan, matahari mulai tenggelam. Sial. Kenapa musim semi belum datang juga sih. Di tengah bulan Januari ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyalahkan musim semi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa mendatangi Kyungsoo lagi. Meskipun dia banyak uang, uang itu tidak bisa dia gunakan begitu saja. Cicilan gaunnya yang 10 bulan itu akan dimulai besok lusa, cicilan ponsel, cicilan laptop, entah sampai kapan dia harus melunasi utang pemakaian kartu kreditnya itu. Baekhyun seolah terjatuh ke dalam jeratan jaring utang-utang itu.

Dia tidak berani pergi ke motel. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya berjalan kaki sambil menyeret 2 koper besarnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Baekhyun kini berada di depan apartemen 25 tingkat yang akan menjadi tempat syutingnya bersama Chanyeol. Letak apartemennya ada di lantai 15 dan password nya 6104. Geurae. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati gedung mewah itu dan menaiki lift menuju lantai 15. Sesampainya dia di lantai 15, kesan pertamanya di lantai itu adalah gelap. Beda dengan lantai-lantai yang lain yang terlihat terang, lantai 15 ini terlihat gelap. Bukti bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Begitu melangkah ke lantai itu, jendela besar yang hitam gelap itu terlihat seolah ingin menyedotnya masuk.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Baiklah, toh syutingnya akan dilakukan disini, dia hanya datang lebih awal ke lokasi syutingnya saja. Kalau tasnya disembunyikan dengan baik, tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya. Kalau kopernya disembunyikan dengan baik, tidak ada yang kan mengetahuinya. Masuk diam-diam dan langsung tidur. Baekhyun yang berpikir seperti itu terus menelan ludahnya sendiri, dan akhirnya dia tiba di depan pintu apartemen itu. Dia menekan nomor kombinasi yang diberitahu Jongdae dengan hati-hati. 6 1 0 4. Terdengar suara 'piririp' yang artinya pintu terlah terbuka.

Cklek

Begitu dia membuka pintu, lampu kecil di dekat pintu masuk tiba-tiba menyala, seperti jika dia membuka pintu microwave. Bagian dalam apartemen itu masih terlihat sama seperti tadi siang. Posisi sofa, warna tirai, bahkan angin yang bertiup di luar pun terlihat sama. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang disana, barulah Baekhyun merasa lega. Dia melepas dan melempar sepatunya dan segera merebahkan dirinya ke sofa yang empuk itu. Sofa itu mengeluarkan embusan yang menyenangkan begitu dia terbaring diatasnya. Sofa itu seolah berkata 'terima kasih sudah datang dan menduduki ku, tadi aku hampir mati karena kesepian dan ketakutan karena ruangan yang gelap ini'

"iya, iya, makanya aku datang kesini"

Jika ada orang yang melihatnya, orang itu pasti mengira Baekhyun adalah orang gila karena berbicara dengan sofa. Baekhyun mengentak-entakkan kakinya dan mengelus-elus sofa itu. Dia menyalakan TV, melihat pemandangan ke luar beranda. Tanpa sadar, 20 menit sudah berlalu.

Kruyukkk

Baekhyun memandang perut datarnya. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar. Dia menyesal tidak membeli makanan sebelum datang ke apartemen itu. Karena yang dia miliki saat ini hanya uang, Baekhyun segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju training yang nyaman dan pergi ke minimarket di seberang apartemen untuk membeli makanan. Dia membeli nasi instan dan sup untuk makan besok, kudapan, air mineral, dua botol bacchus yang selalu dia minum, dan di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun mampir di toko jajanan pinggir jalan lalu membeli tteokpoki dan sundae. Kemudian dia membongkar semua makanan yang telah dia beli tadi di ruang tamu dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"wah, tteokpoki disini rasa gochujang-nya enak sekali. Rasa jeroannya juga kuat"

Baekhyun mengisi perutnya dengan bahagia. Meskipun itu bukan rumahnya sendiri dan yang dia makan hanyalah tteokpoki dan sundae, namun saat itu dia sama sekali tidak iri dengan hidangan kerajaan yang memiliki lebih dari 50 jenis lauk. Selesai makan, dia berbaring dengan santai di sofa. Baekhyun berbaring miring dengan salah satu lengan menopang kepalanya, dia terlihat seperti raja yang sedang menunggu dayang-dayangnya.

"kenapa tadi aku tidak membeli soju ya?" Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyomot sundae dengan tangan dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Piririp

Cklek

Baekhyun terloncat dari kegiatan berbaring ala rajanya dan mata sipitnya membulat. Dan sekarang terdengar suara langkah dari arah pintu depan. Jantung Baekhyun berpacu sangat cepat. Ketika Baekhyun merasakan langkah orang itu sudah tidak terdengar, Baekhyun reflek membalikkan kepalanya. Dan. Boom. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika melihat sosok didepannya. Matanya semakin melotot seperti akan keluar. Dan sosok yang masuk dengan membawa bungkusan plastik itu pun terdiam dan tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat Baekhyun.

"a-apa-apaan kau!"

Sosok itu mundur selangkah secara refleks karena ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Sepertinya Baekhyun mengenal sosok ini.

"Chan-Chanyeol..?" Baekhyun mengucek matanya dengan tidak percaya

"memangnya siapa lagi?" sahut Chanyeol dengan ketus dan mengganti ekspresi terkejut dengan ekpresi datar dan dingin begitu dia mengetahui situasi saat ini. Baju training, kantong plastik yang berserakan dimana-mana, bau gochujang, dan jeroan yang memenuhi ruangan, dan buntulan besar yang terlihat di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun sangat sangat malu dengan dirinya karena tertangkap basah dikeadaan kacau seperti ini. Dia hanya berharap masih mau berkata dengan sopan 'ahh, maaf'

"apa-apaan kau ini? Mau kulaporkan ke polisi?"

Jangankan perkataan yang sopan, sapaan saja tidak, Chanyeol malah langsung mengancam akan melaporkannya ke polisi. Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut mendengarnya kemudian buru-buru beranjak dari sofa dan buru-buru membereskan kantong-kantong makanan yang berserakan di ruangan itu. Chanyeol kemudian melangkah tanpa ekspresi.

"kau pindah ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol blak-blakan karena dia melihat barang-barang Baekhyun

"a-aku... eumm... ada sesuatu hal... jadi... a-aku akan pergi... j-jika kau menyuruhku b-begitu"

Dasar bodoh, idot, tolol. Dasar mulut bodoh tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti ini.

"a..a-ku akan pergi. S-sebentar lagi"

Baekhyun merasa malu dan bodoh dengan dirinya yang merelakan ucapannya sendiri. Dia membersihkan ruangan yang tadi dia kotori sambil terus memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun yang sedang bersih-bersih tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia melepas mantelnya, melemparkannya ke sofa dan duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di sofa. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil kantong plastik yang tadi dia letakkan di lantai. Baekhyun sedikit melirik Chanyeol sebentar. Aktor terkenal papan atas selevel Chanyeol, yang biasanya belanja di _Armani_ atau _Louis Vutton_ atau paling tidak membawa tas tenteng yang berlogo mall terkenal. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka aktor sekelas Chanyeol ternyata hanya menenteng kantong plastik hitam.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan botol soju, gelas kertas, dan cumi-cumi kering dari dalam kantong plastik itu. Satu bungkus tteokpoki yang jelas-jelas dia beli di depan apartemen juga ada ikut keluar dari dalam kantong plastik itu. Mata Baekhyun rasanya ikut terbelalak keluar melihatnya. Benar-benar berbeda dan tidak sesuai dengan citra Chanyeol. Terdengar suara tutup botol yang terbuka. Chanyeol menuangkan soju kedalam gelas kertas dan tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol kemudian tiba-tiba menoleh kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura tidak tahu dengan sibuk mengumpulkan sampah dengan heboh.

"mau?" Chanyeol menawari Baekhyun sambil mengangkat botol soju dan menggoyangkannya. Baekhyun hanya diam. Merasa tidak ada respon, Chanyeol pun meletakkan kembali botol soju ke lantai. Baekhyun merasa aneh, melakukan percakapan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Entah menghilang kemana gaya bicara Chanyeol yang ketus dan dingin khasnya. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bergelung, merasa kesal dan memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Chanyeol.

"yak, kenapa kau tidak berbicara formal kepadaku?" tanya Baekhyun setengah membentak

"kenapa tidak? Kau juga berbicara seperti itu padaku"

Semua orang juga biasanya menjawab seperti itu. Chanyeol tengah menghabiskan setengah gelasnya, mengigit sepotong cumi-cumi kering, dan kemudian meletakkan sisanya diatas kantong plastik.

"memangnya kita punya hubungan apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ketus

"kau berumur 25tahun kan?" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya sambil menatap Baekhyun dari sudut matanya. _Sial, sepertinya dia tahu segala riwayat hidupku_ batin Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mencoba mengingat biodata Chanyeol. Seingatnya, umur mereka sama.

"bukankah kau juga berumur 25tahun?"

"publikasinya iya, tapi sebenarnya aku berumur 27tahun. Jadi, kau pilih memanggil aku oppa atau bicara banmal?"

Sepertinya pria ini bukan orang gampangan. _Cih, aku tak sudi memanggilnya oppa_ batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan serangannya sejenak. Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan dan memenuhi gelas soju-nya yang baru terisi setengah. Kemudian dia melihat barang-barang Baekhyun.

"kau diusir? Tidak ada tempat tujuan?" Chanyeol melihat sekilas koper-koper tersebut dan bertanya asal-asalan. Baekhyun sekilas ikut melirik ke koper-kopernya dengan tatapan kasihan dan dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"ketika aku mendengar kau dipecat, aku pernah berpikir, dulu aku juga pernah diusir dari rumah dan akhirnya menggelandang di jalan karena tidak ada tempat tujuan. Bila aku pulang, aku yakin orangtuaku pasti akan menyuruhku untuk belajar. Apa kau juga begitu sekarang?"

 _Bukan belajar, mereka akan menyuruhku bekerja di ladang!_ Batin Baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Jika teringat hal itu, emosi kembali meluap dalam diri Baekhyun.

"kau tahu, kalau bukan gara-gara kau, aku tidak akan seperti ini! Semua ini gara-gara kau. Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf kepada ku" Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya begitu saja.

"maaf. Aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan mendapat permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol segampang ini. Kini, Baekhyun kesal melihatnya meminta maaf dengan sesantai dan semudah itu, bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada raut penyesalan.

"tapi, aku tidak tahu kau ini orang seperti apa dan aku khawatir dengan hal-hal yang akan kau ucapkan. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyesal, jadi aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'apa boleh buat'" begitu sahut Chanyeol. Dia meminta maaf. Tapi tidak ada penyesalan.

"kalau kejadian ini terulang, apa kau bisa berbuat seperti itu lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun dan kemudian mengangguk.

"ya. Aku bisa berbuat seperti itu lagi. Karena gadis itu tidak boleh sampai terluka"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung. _Apa maksudnya? Apa gadis yang dimaksudnya adalah gadis bergaun merah itu?_

"lupakan saja. Dia bukan gadis yang boleh kau bicarakan dan kau pandang dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang menyeramkan, seolah dia bisa menembus ke dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Nada suara dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak seperti yang biasa terlihat di TV. Sesaat, Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Lalu anehnya, pada saat itu jelas-jelas dia membentak gadis itu, tetapi kenapa sekarang dia malah mengkhawatirkannya?

Chanyeol kembali meneguk soju-nya dalam diam. Daritadi Chanyeol hanya meminum soju dan menggigit sedikit cumi-cumi kering, dia bahkan tidak membuka tteokpoki yang dia beli tadi. Apa dia menjaga citranya dengan tidak memakan tteokpoki memakai tusuk gigi di depan orang lain? Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya duduk diam sambil bersandar di sisi lain sofa kemudian menarik bungkus mangkuk tteokpoki yang dibeli Chanyeol, kemudian membuka plastiknya, dan menyodorkannya kepada Chanyeol. Yah, anggap saja sebagai bentuk prihatin dan simpati pada selebriti yang tidak bisa makan tteokpoki semaunya.

"untukmu saja. Aku tidak suka tteokpoki" Chanyeol mendorong pelan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang tteokpoki didepannya.

"kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa kau membelinya eoh? Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak sampah makanan-"

"hahahahaha!"

Baekhyun baru saja mau memarahi Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata. _Memangnya sampah makanan itu lucu?_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang terbahak dengan tatapan aneh dan heran. Setelah tertawa sambil memegang perut dan menyeka air matanya, Chanyeol kembali tenang dan menuangkan soju lagi ke gelasnya. Lagi-lagi ke dalam gelas yang masih terisi setengah. _Kebiasaan yang aneh_ pikir Baekhyun.

"jadi, kau sekarang manejerku? Kalau kau tahu betapa jeleknya sifatku, mungkin setelah program ini selesai, kau akan datang ke kantor majalah dan menawarkan diri menjadi penulis"

Wow, ide yang bagus. Mendengar perkataan yang mulai tidak jelas dan terdengar seperti gerutuan itu, tanpa disadari Baekhyun, kepalannya ikut mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"sepertinya, membayangkannya saja membuatmu senang ya?" Baekhyun kembali terkejut. Namun sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang dia beli tadi dan hanya meminum soju-nya seperti sedang meminum wine. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang minum, seolah mengawasinya, sambil duduk memeluk lutut. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya _kapan dia akan pulang dari sini?_. Kalau Chanyeol pergi, apa dia harus pura-pura ikut pergi dan kembali ke sini lagi? Apa dia harus membawa koper-kopernya yang super berat itu? Berbagai pikiran memenuhi kepala Baekhyun.

"kau tidak menginap disini bukan?"

Sepertinya laki-laki ini tak hanya memiliki pendengaran seperti kelelawar, tetapi dia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Chanyeol telah mengatakan segala yang ada didalam pikirannya dalam satu kalimat yang rapi.

"waktu mereka mengatakan akan membuat acara ini, salah satu bagian yang paling kusuka adalah apartemen ini. Tempat dimana aku bisa tinggal sendiri tanpa ada orang lain. Aku datang dengan harapan seperti itu, tetapi ternyata ada kau disini, jujur saja, aku agak kecewa. Tapi karena ada kejadian waktu itu, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Asal kau ingat, kau tidak boleh dan tidak bisa memasuki kamarku, .kit pun!"

Memangnya memasuki tempat persembunyian rahasia artis top sebanding dengan memecat orang lain dari tempat bekerja? Berani-beraninya berkata 'kali ini kumaafkan', memangnya siapa yang selama ini lebih sering mengalah? Namun, pernyataannya yang kuat itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kalaupun Baekhyun pergi sekarang, tempat yang bisa dia dapatkan hanyalah club 24jam atau motel.

"maaf, tapi disini kan ada banyak kamar, apa aku boleh menginap beberapa hari saja disini?" Baekhyung berkata dengan nada sedikit memelas dan juga sengaja untuk mengetahui apakah Chanyeol sedang mabuk atau tidak. Tetapi Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan tajam. Ahh ternyata dia tidak mabuk. Mundur selangkah.

"apa kau tega menolak permohonan seorang wanita dan mengusirnya ke jalanan? Mungkin bagimu aku memang tidak terlihat seperti wanita, tetapi secara fisik dan mental aku ini tetap seorang wanita. Lagi pula, kalau kau punya hati nurani sebagai manusia, harusnya kau merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab karena membuatku dipecat. Apalagi kau adalah seorang public figure!" Baekhyun menumpahkan segala kekesalannya.

"sepertinya kau dulu pernah menggunakan istilah itu, public figure? Siapa yang public figure?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah tegang. Baekhyun terdiam.

"kau tidak tahu arti kata 'gong' dalam 'gongin' (public figure) itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Memang apa artinya? Pikir Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak belajar hanja.

"'gong' itu artinya adil, sama rata. Ditujukan kepada pegawai negeri (gongmuwon) yang harus bersikap adil dan sama rata. Memangnya selebriti itu pegawai negeri? Kami ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pedagang (jangsakkun). Pedagang yang berjualan seni. Memangnya ada kata 'gong' didalamnya? Kenapa kau tidak menyebut orang-orang yang seharusnya disebut public figure dan malah melimpahkannya pada kami? Karena wajah kami sering terlihat dimana-mana, terlihat mencolok diantara yang lain, karena orang-orang melihat dan meniru perbuatan dan perkataan kami? Tapi sebenarnya, nama kami saja yang dikenal oleh orang-orang. Tolong jangan tertukar antara istilah 'orang terkenal' dengan 'public figure' nona mantan wartawan"

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berceramah panjang lebar seperti itu? Sampai sok pintar segala lagi.

"ke-kenapa kau sampai harus marah-marah seperti itu?" Baekhyun hanya bisa berkata seperti itu menanggapi reaksi Chanyeol.

"coba kau berada diposisi kami. Mau jalan-jalan saja susah. Meskipun kau benar-benar marah, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengerutkan kening di hadapan banyak orang. Bahkan aku sampai memperhatikan apa aku memegang sumpit dengan benar kalau sedang makan di tempat umum" Chanyeol berguman dengan lemas karena kehabisan tenaga. Dia tidak berkata pada Baekhyun, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia terkapar begitu saja.

Baekhyun kembali berada di situasi yang sulit. Apa dirinya harus membetulkan posisi tidur Chanyeol karena dia adalah orang terkenal yang harus tetap menjaga citranya bahkan saat tidur? Dia tidak pernah sebingung ini saat menghadapi orang mabuk. Baekhyun mencoba menggoyangnya perlahan untung mengetes apa Chanyeol akan terbangun, tetapi Chanyeol tetap terdiam. Baekhyun semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol yang tertidur ini. Dia hendak memindahkan Chanyeol yang tidur terkapar dengan menyeretnya seperti tikar sampai ke kamar tidur. Tetapi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Bukan hanya karena dia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup, tetapi dia juga teringat larangan Chanyeol 'dilarang memasuki kamar tidurku'. Dia khawatir akan melihat yang bukan-bukan bila memaksa masuk. Apa kamarnya kacau luar biasa? Rasa ingin tahunya muncul, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mengetahui rahasia lain Chanyeol. Namun saat ini, dia rasa tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun hanya menatap langit-langit dan menghela napas.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

 _04.06 A.M_

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan selalu terjaga dari tidurnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol mengalami insomnia, dan dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia tidur dengan nyenyak. Chanyeol merentangkan badan dan merasakan badannya sakit. Ternyata dia tidur dilantai yang keras bukan di kasur yang empuk. Tempat itu terasa asing. Udaranya pun terasa berbeda. Chanyeol yang terkejut segera bangun dari tidurnya, dan kemudian beberapa kain baju-baju merosot dari tubuhnya. _Apa ini?_ Chanyeol mengamati baju-baju itu. _Ini baju perempuan_. Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan menyadari bahwa dia tertidur dengan ditutupi 3-4 helai baju perempuan. Sebuah celana training putih yang terlipat rapi kini tergeletak dengan bulatan bekas tindihan kepalanya. Disisi lain ruang itu, dia melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan bersandar di sofa dan terbungkus selimut tebal seperti kepompong sehingga hanya terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang lucu ketika tertidur. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, dia datang ke apartemen, minum soju lalu berkata sesuatu pada Baekhyun, lalu dia sempat tertawa keras karena teringat gaya bicara Baekhyun yang mirip dengan Luhan, itu saja yang bisa dia ingat. Kepala Chanyeol masih sedikit pusing karena soju yang semalam dia minum. Tetapi sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya Chanyeol berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang dengan baik mau menyelimutinya, tapi dia tentu tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung. Chanyeol melihat remote pemanas ruangan yang ternyata dalam keadaan menyala. _Ku kira dia tidak akan menemukan remote pemanas ruangan ini._ Chanyeol mengambil remote dan sedikit mengurangi suhunya karena terlalu tinggi. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap sambil sesekali bergerak seperti ulat.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

 _07.11 A.M_

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin bangun, tapi dia harus bangun, karena dia lupa menutup tirai sebelum tidur dan akhirnya sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur jika ada yang silau dihadapannya.

"ughh~eungg~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lucu seperti anak anjing, dia membuka satu mata kirinya dan masih menutup mata kanannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu seperti anak TK(author jadi gemes sendiri .). Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya yang masih tertutup selimut kepompong berseleting itu dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat. _Tulang badanku sepertinya sudah retak parah._ Baekhyun merasakan sakit setengah mati pada pinggangnya karena tidur dengan posisi duduk. Baekhyun bersusah payah membuka resleting selimut kepompongnya karena tulang pinggangnya yang –menurutnya- sudah retak habis dan setelah terbuka, dia kembali harus bergerak dengan susah payah lagi karena pinggang retaknya –lagi- dan kaki nya yang terasa mati rasa karena terlipat sepanjang malam. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun berhasil duduk diatas sofa yang empuk.

"ahhh, tubuhku seperti mati rasa"

Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar diatas sofa empuk itu. Kemudian Baekhyun memandang ke sekitar, yang pertama dia lihat adalah selimut kepompongnya yang tergeletak di lantai, dia mengenakan selimutnya rapat-rapat karena takut Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. _Oh ya, Chanyeol_. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari selimutnya, dia menoleh ke lantai tempat Chanyeol tertidur semalam. _Dia sudah menghilang_. Yang Baekhyun lihat hanya baju-bajunya dia pakai untuk menyelimuti Chanyeol –supaya setidaknya dia tidak sakit flu- berserakan dimana-mana, dan selanjutnya, botol soju masih terdapat disitu, tteokpoki yang tidak dimakan juga ada disitu, dan juga cumi-cumi kering sisa kemarin yang juga masih berjejer rapi seperti tuts piano.

"huh, kenapa dia tidak membereskannya"

Baekhyun menggerutu. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kearah dapur, dia mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air kedalam gelasnya. Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan dia terkejut melihat bacchus-nya hanya tersisa 1botol saja, padahal kemarin jelas sekali dia membeli 2botol bacchus dan juga meletakkan 2botol bacchus itu kedalam kulkas. Ternyata Chanyeol yang mengambilnya. Dasar orang itu.

"setelah membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaan ku, sekarang dia mencuri minuman ku juga? Kurang ajar!"

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Antifan~**

* * *

 _11.02 A.M_

Chanyeol meletakkan botol bacchus yang kosong di tempat air minum vannya dan botol itu berbunyi pelan ketika van berjalan.

"kau habis minum ya?" Jongdae bertanya sambil tetap mengemudikan mobil. Chanyeol menatap bingung kepada Jongdae. Jongdae menghela napas karena otak Chanyeol yang kadang-kadang lambat ini, dia menunjuk botol bacchus yang terletak di tempat air minum.

"ohh, iyaa, sedikit" Chanyeol menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat apa isi kulkas di apartemennya, tetapi ternyata isi kulkasnya hanya 2botol bacchus. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengambil kedua botol bacchus itu, tapi dia teringat Baekhyun yang baik telah menyelimutinya.

"sepertinya hanya kau yang minum bacchus setelah minum soju. Sekarang sudah lebih baikan?"

"tentu saja, kepalaku terasa lebih ringan. Sudah kubilang minuman ini bagus"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Udara pagi terasa sangat segar. Kesibukkan orang-orang dipagi hari terlihat di luar jendela. Entah apakah karena dia tertidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam, suasana hatinya pun terasa membaik.

"tapi, kau tidak boleh terlalu sering minum soju sebelum tidur. Cobalah membaca buku atau minum sari bawang putih"

Chanyeol pun merasa tidak keberatan untuk mendengar berbagai nasihat yang diberikan Jongdae.

"oh ya, kemarin dia menelponmu tidak?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela dengan hati senang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongdae

"kau kan tidak bisa banyak minum. Siapa tahu dia menelponmu lalu.." Jongdae berkata dengan hati-hati

"ohh." Chanyeol baru mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongdae

"tidak. Kami sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi belakangan ini. Kalau dia menelpon pun, aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan mengangkatnya" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara bergetar, seolah sedang dimarahi oleh gurunya karena kepergok melakukan sebuah kesalahan

"jangan menghubunginya lagi, sama sekali jangan. Untung kemarin yang melihat kejadianmu dengan dia hanya reporter itu. Coba seandainya.."

Chanyeol membuat gerakan tombol 'off' pada remote dan mengarahkannya pada Jongdae. Jongdae membalas dengan gerakan yang sama.

"aku ini masih punya hati. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terluka atau menderita. Pokoknya, bilang saja padaku kalau ada yang membuatmu merasa terganggu" Jongdae berkata dengan menakutkan. Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"kauini menyeramkan saja. Semua orang juga takut kalau kau seperti itu"

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol yang bergumam seorang diri dengan tatapan iba.

* * *

 **~So, I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

"apartemen mewah apa ini eoh? Kenapa tidak ada tempat sampah sama sekali"

Baekhyun sudah mencari tempat sampah di seluruh penjuru di apartemen ini, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Memangnya di rumah ini tidak ada tempat sampah? Semalam dia pun kesusahan setengah mati mencari remote pemanas ruangan. Ini bukan rumah, tapi hanya set syuting yang dibuat asal-asalan.

Baekhyun menghabiskan cumi-cumi kering yang kemarin tidak dihabisi Chanyeol, mengumpulkan sampahnya, dan membuangnya di tempat sampah umum diluar apartemen. Sebelum kembali ke apartemen, dia mampir ke minimarket yang dia kunjungi kemarin. Chanyeol yang kelakuannya seperti gengster itu menghabiskan persediaan air mineralnya.

Setelah mengambil air mineral, ada sesuatu di rak koran yang menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun yang biasanya tidak memperdulikan rak koran, kini menoleh dan melihat nama yang tidak asing baginya di halaman utama sebuah koran. "Chanyeol, Mampukah Menuai Kesuksesan dalam Reality Show?", sebuah judul artikel berwarna kuning dengan latar merah terpampang besar di sana. Baekhyun segera membayar koran tersebut dan air mineralnya. Begitu keluar dari minimarket itu, Baekhyun langsung membaca koran itu sambil berjalan perlahan dengan botol air mineral yang dia jepit di bawah lengannya.

Di artikel itu ditanyakan apa alasan selebriti terkenal seperti Chanyeol mau melakukan variety show semacam ini. Artikel itu menanyankan apakah alasannya karena posisi Chanyeol yang sedang sulit akibat munculnya seorang **anti-fan** , dan perusahaan manajemennya berkata bahwa memang benar saat ini muncul beberapa gosip tentang Chanyeol, yang selama ini terkenal misterius. Oleh karena itu, mereka ingin menunjukkan sifat asli Chanyeol untuk membuktikan bahwa gosip dan artikelitu tidak benar dan tidak berdasar. Kemudian, topik pembicaraan beralih pada Baekhyun. Artikel itu menyampaikan bahwan fans-fans Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan acara ini dan melakukan protes pada perusahaannya. Menurut mereka, membuat acara yang menampilkan Chanyeol dan **anti-fan** nya sama aja mengumpan anak angsa yang tidak berdosa pada induk itik yang jahat. Berita tidak masuk akal macam apa ini? Siapa yang anak angsa dan siapa induk itik yang jahat? Sebelum mulai syuting saja sudah heboh sampai muncul berita seperti ini, apalagi jika syuting telah dimulai nanti. Baekhyun menjadi sedikit takut bila acara harus dihentikan bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, tapi karena permintaan para fans. Baekhyun geram, kemudian dia meremas-remas koran itu, menekan tombol kombinasi pintu dengan kasar dan masuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

TBC

8k+ word

/ngumpet dibalik punggung Chanyeol/

KYAAAAA /dihajar readers/

Akhirnya updateeee/teriak pake toa/ aduhhh gumawo,mianhae,saranghae buat semua readers tercintah udah mau nunggu ff remake ini/nangis bombay/ terus maaf buat yang nge-pm kemarin, akunya phpT-T jeongmall mianhae kemarin janjinya mau cepet update ehh malah sampai udh tahun baru, baru update. Ada beberapa kejadian sial yang buat aku lama update, salah satunya, charger laptop rusakT-T. Buat next chapter aku gabisa janji fast update nee, tapi semoga aja bisa deh. Ohya, siapa yang nanti nonton Exo'Luxion di INA nanti?

Big thanks :

 **Real ParkHana, Guest(1), Devrina, Guest(2), jikyung-ssi, Firda473, Guest(3), babypark94, Light-B, Guest(4), Guest(5), munakyumin137, bbaeksong92, hyunie young, Ch4nbaekcum, baekchu, qianlu, leeminoznurhayati, Chanshin08, Guest(6), Nazla349, Guest(7), atirahseptiani64, hyejinpark, , AnaPark**

Sorry kalau ada yang kesebut atau salah tulis, hehe:D

Buat kaka , pertama makasih udah nge-review dan nge-stalk ff ini, hehe, kedua, makasih juga udah ngingetin tentang disclaimer, aku orangnya ga teliti dan pelupa, skali lagi terima kasih :D, ketiga, aku gpp kamu mau ngomong apa aja, banyak yang suka remake ff ini, jadi akan kuterusin, kan kasian readers yang lain kalau misalnya putus ditengah jalan gini dan juga readers yang gapunya novelnya bisa baca disini, keempat, aku nge-remake novel itu ngikutin cara author-author lain, beda cast tapi sama cerita, jadi intinya aku remake novel ini dengan ubah cast tanpa ubah jalan cerita ;D keenam, kalau kamu ngerasa gasuka atau apapun itu yang negatif, kamu gaperlu ngasih review lagi, ketujuh, maaf buat kata-kata capslock kemarin, aku kebawa emosi. Oke? :D

 **Q** : apa betul yah ada kiss scene dan bed scene?

 _A_ : aku belum baca habis novel ini, tapi ada 1 kiss scene tetap di cerita ini, kalau bed scene belum tau nih (potek duluan mikirinyaT-T)

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah nunggu ff ini, review, fav, dan foll juga. Hehe.

Last, review,fav,foll,oke? Thankchuu ^_^

x.o.x.o

Hyewon


	5. Resolusi Ladang Peach (Do Won)

**So, I Married the Anti-fan**

Remake novel by Kim Eun Jeong

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun (dan yang lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke,typo(s),remake,Don't like? Don't read!,no bash

Disclaimer : Exo pnya ortunya dan agensi,jalan cerita ini pnya Kim Eun Jong,terjemahan ini punya PenerbitHaru

Summary :

Aku tinggal dengan idola paling terkenal ... Aku adalah antifan-nya/CHANBAEK/Remake

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Resolusi Ladang Peach (Do Won)**

 _-Variety show ini sama seperti keliling dunia dalam satu minggu. Mustahil—_

Ada telepon masuk dari PD Lee. Syuting akan dilakukan setelah tanggal empat. Namun sebelum itu, PD Lee menyaranku untuk makan malam bersama Chanyeol. Dia juga mengatakan untuk datang ke salah satu restoran yang ada di pinggir kota pada saat makan siang untuk bertemu dengannya. Setelah kemarin bertemu tanpa pembicaraan yang berarti, sekarang harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Baekhyun yang tidak bisa banyak berkata lagi akhirnya hanya berkata "baiklah". Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol akan muncul di apartemen hari ini apa tidak? Atau dirinya kah yang harus meninggalkan tempat ini?

Baekhyun memakai sweater biru langit bermotif kelinci dengan kemeja berwarna pink didalamnya dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang yang dia ambil seadanya dari koper, membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai begitu saja, berdandan seadanya, dan lalu pergi mencari restoran yang dimaksud oleh PD Lee. Ternyata restoran yang dimaksud itu adalah sebuah rumah makan khas Korea yang sangat indah, bernama Ladang Peach (Do Won). Di sana, Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah menunggu di salah satu ruangan yang telah dipesan khusus. PD Lee juga sudah ada disana ikut menunggu. Di atas meja sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan, juga minuman beralkohol. Baekhyun terlihat seperti sedang ditunggu. Dia kemudian memberi salam dengan canggung kepada PD Lee dan duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun sedikit mencuri pandang kepada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol berpura-pura tak acuh dan tidak melihat. Sosok yang kemarin berbagi soju dengannya itu benar-benar ajaib.

"apakah kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" PD Lee tertawa pelan, dia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini.

"ini sebagai penyesalan saya karena tanpa sengaja merepotkan Baekhyun" Jongdae menundukkan kepalannya lalu dengan sopan berbicara. Tanpa sengaja?

"jadi maksud anda, awalnya anda tidak bermaksud membuat saya dipecat, tapi apa boleh buat, atasan anda sudah terlanjur berbuat seperti itu"

Duri ikan rasanya ingin tersembur keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"apa gunanya datang ke sini jika hanya ingin bertengkar? Tidak ada gunanya" ekspresi Jongdae melembut

"setidaknya pihak tertentu mendapat keuntungan dari semua ini. Makanya saya menjadi sulit seperti ini" Baekhyun meremas kain yang ada di meja karena kesal

"bagaimana kabarmu? Apa selama ini ada masalah?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput teh panas harus buru-buru meneguk tehnya karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

"berkat kau, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan berkata dengan sopan ditambah dengan sedikit senyuman. Biar bagaimanapun, sekarang dia tinggal di apartemen milik Chanyeol, dia otomatis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau sampai Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang tinggal di apartemennya, habislah riwayatnya.

"sudah, sudah, apa yang sudah lewat biarlah berlalu, jangan diungkit-ungkit terus. Sekarang mari kita seperti Gwan Woo, Jang Bi, Yoo Bi yang berkumpul dibawah pohon peach. Ah, ternyata nama tempat ini pun Ladang Peach. Mulai sekarang, kita menaiki kapal yang sama. Mengerti?" PD Lee berkata sambil menuangkan soju kedalam tiap-tiap gelas.

"ada juga ya orang yang seperti Jojo?" Baekhyun berguman sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tembok. Mendengarnya, Chanyeol juga tidak mau kalah dan langsung merespons.

"orang yang bersifat seperti Gwan Woo pun ada, meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan Jang Bi dan Yoo Bi"

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan berani. Benar-benar orang yang tidak mau kalah.

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama dengan suasana canggung dan juga dingin itu, keempatnya kemudian menuju ke tempat karaoke. Di sana PD Lee mengajak Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mood tidak baik untuk minum bersama.

"ayolah, lupakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi di lalu. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terus memikirkannya? Rasanya seperti terkurung di sebuah ruangan gelap. Berkompromilah dengan kehidupan. Bukankah itu hal yang indah? Jarang ada orang yang mau berbicara dengan kehidupan dan mengulurkan tangan. Kau itu sebenarnya orang yang beruntung nona Byun"

Setelah tiga putaran menenggak alkohol, PD Lee terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas kepada Baekhyun. Untung saja dia tidak sampai berlebihan menyebut Baekhyun 'orang yang sangat hebat'.

"inilah yang membuatku sedih. Coba saja kau pikir. Apakah menurutmu omongan seperti itu masuk akal? Aishh, alkohol ini kenapa terasa hambar eoh? Apa tadi dicampur air?"

Putaran kelima sudah berlalu, kini giliran Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh hal aneh sambil merangkul PD Lee. Wajah Baekhyun dan PD Lee memerah karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Mereka berdua mabuk berat. PD Lee sudah tertidur karena mabuk, tapi tidak Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Jongdae manatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan seakan mereka berdua adalah orang yang menyedihkan.

"apa kau selalu menatap orang dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan seperti itu, huh?" Baekhyun mengomel tak jelas kepada Chanyeol

"pertama, kau menggunakan sneakers putih, lalu sejak kita pergi tadi kau terus menatap tak senang kepadaku. Kau tahu apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Sneakers putih itu! Siapa yang sedang kau bodohi eoh? Dasar kau tiang idiot!"

Baekhyun mabuk berat sampai berkata aneh seperti itu. Astaga! Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang.

"kau tahu? HIK! Aku ikut acara ini bukan karena HIK! kau, tapi karena tagihan listrik! HIK! Tagihan listriku~ huhuhu" Baekhyun meracau seperti orang gila sambil cegukan, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, air mata nya mulai mengalir.

"huweeeee... kenapa kau sangat jahat Chanyeolie? HIK! Kau membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaan ku.. HIK! huwee" Baekhyun menangis seperti anak kecil yang diambil permennya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"benar-benar akting yang hebat. Ternyata disini ada bakat artis terpendam. Boleh juga" Chanyeol berkata dengan sinisnya sambil menatap remeh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis itu.

"jangan ditanya kenapa, HIK! tagihan listrik ku belum lunas. HIK! Gaun yang kubeli dengan cicilan 10bulan meminta maaf kepadaku. HIK! Gaunku yang malang, kau tak perlu meminta maaf gaunku~~ HIK! Karena, karena, sebelum itu pun, HIK! tagihan listriknya belum kubayar~~ HIK!" Baekhyun berkata seperti anak kecil, dia mengambil segelas soju lagi dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"dasar" Chanyeol mendecih kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, dia berjalan sempoyongan ke panggung kecil yang digunakan untuk karoke dan mengambil mic.

"hari ini semuanya akan mati! Kau! Kau! HIK! kau! Dan semuanya, HIK! tidak ada yang boleh pergi sebelum aku selesai HIK! menyanyi" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan PD Lee bergantian.

Baekhyun memutar lagu berjudul Falling For You dari boyband EXO dan mulai bernyanyi. Sebenarnya suara Baekhyun sangatlah merdu saat bernyanyi, tapi kalian tau bukan sekarang dia sedang kenapa? Ckck. Baekhyun benyanyi diiringi dengan cegukannya yang terlihat lucu.

" _soneul ppeodeumyeonseo utgo HIK! Itneunnega neomu yeppeoyo HIK! Oh oh~ HIK!_ "

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terkekeh kecil karena tingkah lucu Baekhyun yang bernyanyi sambil cegukan dan Jongdae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk itu. Disaat nada tinggi Baekhyun akan berteriak diiringi cegukan dan itu membuatnya terdengar lucu sekaligus aneh. Ckck Baek kau memalukan.

Setengah jam berlalu~

Setelah membayar, sekarang Jongdae sedang memapah PD Lee yang tertidur itu dan juga Chanyeol yang nampaknya berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekitarnya. Baekhyun? Apa dia tertinggal diruang karoke? Aniya, dia sedang berjalan sempoyongan dibelakang sambil sesekali meracau aneh.

"bisa jadi ada alasan lain mengapa dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Pergi ke kantornya dan tanyakan pada direkturnya. Tanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan perempuan itu sehingga dia benar-benar dipecat" Chanyeol berkata (sekaligus memerintah) dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Dan Jongdae sepertinya tidak mendengar karena sedang sibuk memapah PD Lee seorang diri.

"apakah dia akan selalu minum dan mabuk disetiap acara kantornya? Kalaupun kita bisa melihatnya, pasti ada videonya. Kita bisa mempertontonkan kebodohannya kepada orang-orang. Ada bukan istilah 'Live show' di kamus? Kalau tidak, mungkin kita bisa menamainya 'Byun Baek Show'" Chanyeol berjalan dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah sambil terus bergumam. Dan sepertinya Jongdae tidak mendengarnya(lagi).

Oke, mari kita beralih sebentar kepada Baekhyun kita yang malang. Baekhyun masih berjalan sempoyongan dibelakang mengikuti langkah Jongdae dan Chanyeol didepan. Cegukan nya sudah hilang. Baekhyun yang habis mabuk berat itu terlihat mulai kehilangan keseimbangan berjalan.

Bruk

"aww siall" Baekhyun terjatuh dan sontak orang yang berjalan didepan memandang kebelakang.

"apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar?" tanya Chanyeol datar dan membuat Jongdae menendang kesal kaki Chanyeol

"aww, apa-apaan kau hyung?" Chanyeol mendelik kepada Jongdae sambil memegang kakinya yang ditendang Jongdae, tapi Jongdae malah mendelik balik ke arah Chanyeol.

"yak! Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Cepat bantu aku panggilkan taksi!" omel Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya berdecak kesal.

"tapi.. mau dipulangkan kemana? Aku tahu letak rumah PD Lee, tapi rumah Baekhyun.."

Jongdae menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk pinggir jalan itu dan Chanyeol juga ikut menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"pulangkan dia ke apartemen lokasi syuting. Sepertinya dia juga sudah memindahkan barang-barangnya ke sana" Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan

"benarkah? Kapan?"

"tadi. Aku mendengarnya saat dia berbicara pada PD Lee" jawab Chanyeol cepat dan segera memberhentikan taksi yang lewat

Setelah taksi menepi, dengan cepat Jongdae membawa PD Lee kedalam taksi. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berjalan sempoyongan itu masih berjalan dibelakang. Dan Chanyeol akan segara memasuki tempat duduk depan, tetapi Jongdae menahannya.

"aku mau masuk"

"tidak, aku yang duduk didepan"

"mwo? Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mau duduk dengan orang mabuk"

"tidak ada penolakan karna kau tidak membantuku memapah PD Lee sama sekali tadi dan kau juga sangat berisik, jadi biarkan aku tenang sejenak" setelah berkata panjang, Jongdae langsung memasuki taksi. Chanyeol dibuat kesal bukan main dan terpaksa dia harus duduk dibelakang dengan 2 orang yang mabuk.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang setengah sadar. Kekesalannya bertambah disaat kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali tidak sengaja menyandar ke bahunya. Sekarang Baekhyun malah tersandar benaran ke bahunya. Bukan kesal lagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah marah.

"bersabarlah" ucap Jongdae yang sedang melirik Chanyeol dari spion. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya diam.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol teringat pada saat Baekhyun menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan baju miliknya agar tidak kedinginan. Meskipun bermusuhan, tetapi perempuan ini menyelimutinya, membersihkan tteokpoki miliknya, dan secara diam-diam mendukungnya. Aneh memang, tapi Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang tulus. Chanyeol menjadi lebih tenang. Baekhyun yang tertidur itu melesakkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh leher Chanyeol dan melenguh kecil. Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun itu. Entahlah Chanyeol juga mabuk atau sudah gila, perasaan ini seharusnya tak akan pernah ada. Seharunya perasaan ini hanya dia rasakan pada orang yang dia sukai. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil karna pemikirannya itu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari.

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Minuman alkohol semalam masih sedikit memengaruhinya. Dia masih mengingat lagu yang kemarin dia nyanyikan dengan teriak-teriak.

"shhh sial"

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang pusing itu dengan sedikit menggerutu, lalu dia bangun dari tempatnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya keruangan yang dia tempati. Sepi dan kosong. Dia kemudian melirik jam dinding yang digantung disebelah kanan.

 _09\. 23_

Matanya membelalak kaget.

"astaga kenapa aku bisa bangun sesiangan ini eoh"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari tempat dia tidur, dia baru sadar jika dia tidur di sofa dan dengan selimut yang berada di kakinya. Ternyata dia tertidur dengan posisi yang buruk sekali, dia harap tidak ada yang melihatnya tidur seperti ini.

"aishh memalukan sekali, tapi siapa yang membawaku kesini? PD Lee? Atau Chan.. aishh tidak mungkin dia" "atau Jongdae?"

Baekhyun berpikir, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mencoba berdiri

"akan kupikirkan itu nanti setelah mandi. Huft tubuhku sangat bau dan lengket"

Dan kemudian Baekhyun berdiri, sedikit terhuyung karna kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Lalu dia mengambil baju dikopernya dan mandi.

"haahh segarnya"

Sambil menggosok rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah, Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur. Membuka kulkas, tapi ternyata hanya tersisa makanan kemarin. Mau tidak mau dia memakan makanan sisa kemarin. Sebenarnya dia bisa keluar untuk membelinya, tapi dia sedang malas berjalan, jadi dia hanya memanaskan makanan kemarin dan memakannya.

Setelah makan dan mencuci piring. Baekhyun berjalan keruang tengah tempat tadi dia terbangun. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi PD Lee untuk bertanya apa dia yang membawanya pulang kesini, tapi ternyata PD Lee yang juga masih setengah sadar dari pengaruh alkohol kemarin mengatakan bahwa dia juga bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang mengantarnya sampai kerumah. Setelah mengetahui itu, Baekhyun sedikit basa-basi untuk meminta nomor telepon Jongdae.

"kuharap memang dia yang membawaku"

Setelah itu Baekhyun menghubungi Jongdae

" _halo? Siapa ini?"_

"ini Baekhyun, maaf mengganggumu Jongdae-sshi"

" _oh Baekhyun-sshi, ya tidak apa-apa, ada apa?"_

"ahh, begini, apakah semalam kau yang membawaku pulang ke rumahku? Ahh maaf, maksudku ke apartemen Chanyeol, hehe"

Baekhyun malu sendiri dengan ucapan 'rumahku' tadi.

" _haha tidak apa-apa kau menyebut apartemen Chanyeol itu rumahmu juga, karna sebentar lagi kau juga akan sering berada disitu. Soal semalam, benar aku yang mengantarmu pulang"_

Walaupun Jongdae berkata begitu, Baekhyun masih malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"ohh jika begitu aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karna sudah mengantarku semalam dan maafkan aku yang pasti semalam telah membuatmu susah"

" _tenang saja, semua orang pasti sering membuat kesalah tanpa disengajakan dan yang semalam itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa untukku"_

Nada bicara Jongdae terdengar ringan, seolah dia juga berkata bahwa kesalahan yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun juga tidak sengaja.

"ahh ya Jongdae-sshi, sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku tentu tidak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa. standar kehidupan kita kan berbeda"

Memang bukan kata-kata yang bagus, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya, Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengajak seorang manager artis terkenal seperti Jongdae untuk keluar makan bersama atau hal lain.

" _hmm, ya, tapi mungkin sebagai balasannya, tolong perlakukan Chanyeol dengan baik. Mungkin awalnya memang sulit untuk bersikap ramah terhadap perilaku brengsek Chanyeol, tapi mungkin jika sudah kenal lebih lama kau akan memakluminya"_

"hmm, ne, semoga begitu"

Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa bertambah lagi satu orang brengsek, setelah atasannya memecatnya karena ulah Chanyeol, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi orang brengsek juga. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan Jongdae yang baik hati, Baekhyun jadi sedikit ragu.

" _ya mungkin jika kau terus bersama Chanyeol, akan kupastikan kau akan merasa nyaman dan menyukainya. Astaga, apakah Chanyeol sangat jahat kepadamu eoh? Hahaha"_

Terdengar tawa cempreng khas Jongdae diseberang sana.

"eum, ya"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi selain kata 'ya'

" _ohya, kudengar dari Chanyeol, kau tidak punya tempat tinggal ya?"_

Oh sial, Baekhyun sangat malu mendengar itu. Dan sejak kapan si Chanyeol yang sombong itu mau berbicara tentang dirinya ini?

"uhh, eum, y-ya"

 _sial, ini benar-benar memalukan_ batin Baekhyun

" _benarkah? Chanyeol bilang apa mungkin semua ini terjadi karena dia?"_

 _uh dasar menyebalkan, ini semua memang dia penyebabnya masih pura-pura tidak tahu lagi_

"sebenarnya iya"

" _ahh astaga, kalau memang begitu Chanyeol bilang dia ingin minta maaf dan kau tinggal saja di apartemen-"_

Baekhyun terkejut sehingga memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Jongdae

"mwo? Apa benar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? mengatakan ingin minta maaf?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada terkejut yang sangat kental

" _ah ahaha, eum bagaimana ya? bukan begitu, dia sebenarnya tidak mengatakan secara langsung, haha, tapi menurutku dia pasti akan meminta maaf padamu. Hahaha maaf membuat terkejut seperti itu Baekhyun-sshi, aku memang tidak berbakat mengarang cerita haha"_

"ohh" ucap Baekhyun cepat

 _Mwoya? Dia menjebakku seperti ini hingga seperti orang tolol yang menginginkan permintaan maaf dari si sombong itu, benar-benar sial_ batin Baekhyun marah sampai dia meremas ujung bajunya hingga kusut

" _hahaha sekali lagi aku minta maaf Baekhyun-sshi"_

"ya, dan aku juga minta maaf kan sudah memotong kalimatmu" Baekhyun berucap datar karena dia masih kesal kepada manusia berwajah kotak itu

" _ohya karena nada terkejutmu yang sangat lucu itu membuatku lupa kau telah memotong kalimatku"_

 _Dasar manusia kotak menyebalkan_

" _kau bisa tinggal diapartemen itu sementara kau tinggal mempunyai tempat tinggal lain Baekhyun-sshi"_

"oh benarkah? Terima kasih Jongdae-sshi"

" _ya, tapi, ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan oleh orang lain. Jika itu terjadi, kita tidak tahu akan ada gosip apa yang akan muncul"_

"baiklah Jongdae-sshi, sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku akan tinggal beberapa lama lagi disini. Dan aku pasti akan berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan karena aku tak sudi terlibat gosip aneh bersama dia" ucapan Baekhyun terdengar ramah tapi menusuk

" _haha, sama-sama Baekhyun-sshi yang lucu"_

Setelah sambungan terputus, Baekhyun melempar ponselnya kesampingnya dengan sebal.

"dasar wajah kotak menyebalkan. Dia sama saja seperti si tiang itu, hanya saja dia lebih baik dari tiang itu"

Tapi sebenarnya tidak semua manajer bisa disamakan dengan artisnya. Semua manajer tentunya mempunyai kesulitan masing-masing. Bisa saja Jongdae diam-diam mempunyai boneka _vodoo_ (semacam boneka yang buat guna-guna itu) yang sudah dimantrai dengan nama Chanyeol dan menusuk boneka itu dengan jarum, atau, dia menempelkan foto Chanyeol di dinding kemudian dia melempari foto Chanyeol itu dengan anak panah. Baekhyun terkekeh dengan pemikirannya itu.

Ya, paling tidak Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena dia tidak harus mencari tempat tinggal buru-buru. Walaupun ini semua berarti dia berada dibawah kekuasaan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak apa bukan jika bersabar sedikit?

* * *

 **~So,I Married the Anti-fan~**

* * *

Keesokkan harinya,

Baekhyun baru saja kembali supermarket dengan menenteng beberapa kantong plastik berbagai ukuran yang berisi kebutuhan sehari-hari dikedua tangan mungilnya dan dengan santai berjalan kearah apartemen.

Setelah sampai kedepan pintu apartemen, dia menaruh belanjaannya ke lantai dan menekan tombol password apartemen

6 1 0 4

Setelah itu pintu apartemen terbuka, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dengan suara bising dari ruang tengah dan juga banyak sekali sepatu ataupun sendal didepan pintu apartemen. Setelah mengambil belanjaan yang tadi ditaruhnya dilantai, Baekhyun segera melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen dan Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan tiba-tiba munculnya PD Lee di depannya

"akhirnya kau pulang jugan Baekhyunie~"

 _Apa-apaan ini dia memanggilku seperti itu eoh?_

PD Lee tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang melongo itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemen. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya disaat dia melihat apartemen tempat tinggal sementaranya terisi penuh banyak kamera, peralatan lighting, staf yang berlalu lalang ataupun sedang berdiskusi di berbagai tempat dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan dalam apartemen ini.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini PD Lee?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya

"syuting akan kita mulai hari ini" jawab PD Lee dengan senyuman lebar khas bapak-bapak yang menggelikan menurut Baekhyun

"mwo? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu akan ada syuting hari ini?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dia melihat sebuah pintu ruangan yang tertempel sebuah tulisan 'MAKE UP & DRESSING ROOM' _pasti Chanyeol sedang berada didalam sana_

"Direktur bilang bahwa untuk mempercepat syuting supaya bisa segera ditayangkan dan tadi aku sudah menelpon mu tapi tidak aktif" Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa ia lupa men-charger ponselnya semalam setelah bermain game

"apa saja yang kau beli tadi? Apa ada makan siang juga?" tiba-tiba saja PD Lee mengambil alih belanjaan yang berada ditangan Baekhyun

"ah ya, kau sebaiknya segera berganti baju dan siap-siap"

"baiklah" sebenarnya ini sangat mendadak dan Baekhyun sedikit tidak siap, tapi inilah yang harus dia lakukan supaya bisa melunasi hutang-hutangnya itu. _Fighting Byun Baek! Kau pasti bisa_ ucap Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati

Saat Baekhyun baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah makeup room, dia melihat Chanyeol dari ruangan itu dengan mata yang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang makeup, lagian Chanyeol juga sepertinya tidak menyadari jika ada Baekhyun.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat setelah memasuki ruang makeup itu adalah ada beberapa wanita yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian dan juga menyiapkan alat makeup. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal sehingga dia berdehem

"ekhem" sontak para wanita yang sedang sibuk itu menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan salah satu dari mereka berjalan kearah Baekhyun

"annyeong, namaku Irene, kau pasti Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"eh? Uhm ya" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kaku

"okay, ayo duduk" dan Baekhyun langsung menurutinya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun melihat Irene sedang menyiapkan makeup dan dia hanya duduk diam dikursi. Tidak lama kemudian Irene langsung mulai memoleskan makeup ke Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa dan Baekhyun juga hanya diam menuruti.

20menit kemudian

' _ugh kenapa lama sekali eoh?'_ batin Baekhyun yang mulai kebosanan karena daritadi suasana diam dan Irene tidak mengajaknya mengobrol sama sekali.

' _untuk apa mendandani ku selama ini? Aku bukan artis'_

' _apa aku akan sangat cantik setelah dirias?'_

' _apa diriku yang cantik ini akan menarik perhatian orang lain?'_ Pikiran Baekhyun mulai menerawang ke hal aneh

' _jika iya, pasti ada yang menawari ku pekerjaan'_

' _artis juga tidak apa-apa'_

' _bukankah itu bagus jika aku juga jadi artis?'_

' _aku akan mengalahkan si tiang listrik itu'_

' _dan-'_

"nah, sudah selesai, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika sudah dirias seperti ini" pikiran aneh Baekhyun langsung buyar setelah tiba-tiba Irene berkata dengan nada bangga, dan langsung saja Baekhyun melihat ke cermin didepannya.

Dan

"wow" Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa dia sadari dengan ekspresi yang terkejut dicampur dengan terkagum karena wajah di cermin itu.

' _ini benar diriku?'_

Bagaimana tidak Baekhyun tidak terkejut melihat dirinya ini, mata sipitnya yang belum sekalipun dia polesi makeup berat tapi sekarang bahkan ada eyeliner yang membuat matanya terlihat tegas, wajahnya yang diberi blush on, kemudian bibirnya yang sedikit mengkilat karena lip gloss.

"meski sebagai seorang **anti-fan** , kau tidak boleh terlihat jelek. Saya dulu seorang wartawan, jadi saya bisa mengarahkanmu untuk berpose seperti wartawan"

Aku juga seorang wartawan, dulunya. Hanya saja aura wartawanku kurang. Baekhyun berjanji kedepannya ia akan memikirkan kekurangan dan kelebihannya, dia juga berjanji untuk tidak melihat ke belakang lagi.

"aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Baekhyun-sshi"

Seseorang berkata dengan ringan yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kris Wu. Si tonggos yang licik. Baekhyun meliriknya dengan tajam.

"apa kau disini karena mengikuti Chanyeol ya?" tanya Baekhyun sarkatik

"aku hanya ingin melihat syuting hari pertama" "dan oh ya, Fighting!"

Apa-apaan ini? Baekhyun saja sebenarnya belum mempersiapkan diri untuk syuting ini, dan sekarang sudah harus bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dia sukai. Oh, ini benar-benar hari yang sial. Setelah menyapa Baekhyun, Kris menghilang ke belakang tempat para staff berada. Apa yang kita perbuat di dunia ini pasti ada balasannya bukan? Bertemu lagi dengan orang yang pertama kali membuat Baekhyun disebut sebagai **anti-fan** benar-benar membuatnya marah

"apa saja jadwal untuk hari?" tanya PD Lee kepada Jongdae. Disisi lain, Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"jadwalnya..pertama, akan ada launching produk make up dan acara fansign di Gangnam pukul 1 siang, kemudian syuting iklan pukul 3 sore di daerah Cheongdam. Lalu malamnya, pukul 7 disalah satu hotel di Jamsil akan diadakan fan meeting dari Jepang. Dan terakhir, pukul 10 malam di gedung agensi akan ada rapat dengan produser dan sutradara untuk membahas skenario film mendatangnya" jawab Jongdae panjang, setelah itu dia melirik jam tangannya

"jam 12 sudah harus berangkat"

Benar-benar briefing yang singkat. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya masih memikirkan Kris, sekarang sudah memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Manejer memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Pakaian yang rapi dan cerdas, garis muka yang tajam, suara yang enak didengar. Sungguh sia-sia ia harus bekerja untuk Chanyeol yang kasar itu, pikir Baekhyun. Inilah yang disebut dengan menyia-nyikan sesuatu yang bagus, pikir Baekhyun lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"sudah memahami semuanya Baekhyunie?" tanya PD Lee sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun yang belum berhenti menganggukkan kepalanya. Itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang imut.

"ah, iya, aku sudah paham" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi

"kau hanya harus menyampaikan itu saja kepada Chanyeol. Jangan gugup, anggap saja ini bukan syuting, dan kau adalah manejer sungguhannya. Ikuti saja kemana kamera berada. Kemudian, jika kau melihat tanda NG muncul, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang salah atau kurang menarik. Kau menonton televisi kan, jadi kau pasti tahu bukan? Hari ini jadwal kita padat. Ikuti Jongdae dan dengarkan lagi briefing darinya. Syuting akan segera dimulai"

Setelah PD Lee selesai memberi instruksi, Jongdae dengan tegang membawa Baekhyun menuju dapur. Jongdae pun juga terlihat gugup.

"apakah ada yang membuatmu kesal?"

Dengan melihat wajahnya saja, Baekhyun tahu kalau dia sedang ada pikiran. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Jongdae tersenyum.

"hari ini jadwalnya penuh sekali, sulit untuk mencari waktu luang. Tampaknya dari hari pertama saja sudah sibuk sekali. Tentu aku akan ikut pergi bersama kalian, tapi mobilnya.. ah, betul! Mobil!"

Ditengah penjelasannya, Jongdae tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya karena teringat sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya.

"apa kau bisa menyetir?"

"menyetir? Uhh.. s-sedikit" Baekhyun menyahut dengan sedikit terbata dan gugup. Meskipun ia memiliki SIM, tapi ia tidak pernah menggunakannya sama sekali.

"baguslah. Nanti kau harus menyetir mobil. Chanyeol tidak suka mobilnya dinaiki oleh banyak orang. Jadi, tanpa koordinator dan penata rias, kalian akan selalu muncul berdua. Tidak ada manajer lain yang mengurusi soal ini. Selama syuting, koordinator dan penata rias akan berada dimobil lain. Kau pasti bisa!"

Ini namanya bukan bertanya apakah Baekhyun bisa menyetir apa tidak, ini namanya dituntut untuk bisa menyetir. Pedal gas menggunakan kaki kira atau kaki kanan ya? Lalu rem tangannya ada di dalam atau luar ya? Ah- entahlah! Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar. Salah seorang pembalap waktu itu berkata bahwa menyetir adalah soal perasaan. Mari percaya saja ucapannya. Begitu mencoba akan tahu dengan sendirinya kan? Memikirkan soal jadwal, syuting, dan lainnya, Baekhyun rasanya ingin memutar waktu.

Terdengar suara kamera yang sedang dipindahkan. Ditambahkan lagi dengan suara ribut para staff dan penanggung jawab yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan suara yang keras. Bahkan suara detak jantung mereka seolah juga terdengar. Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dengan detakan jantung yang tak kalah kerasnya dan tangan yang berkeringat saking gugupnya. Menyetir, jadwal, Chanyeol yang teliti, tidur bersama yang tidak disengaja, resolusi di Ladang Peach, dan alkohol, serta karoke. Diantara semua itu, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat sepasang mata tajam milik Kris Wu. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu yang membuat Baekhyun gugup bukan main.

Semua briefing yang dijelaskan Jongdae di sebelahnya, tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun ingat. Baekhyun yang bingung akhirnya meminta kertas dan pulpen kepada salah satu staff. Kemudian dia menuliskan semua jadwal yang disebutkan oleh Jongdae.

"launching produk make up dan acara fansign di Gangnam pukul 1, lalu syuting iklan pukul 3 di Cheongdam..."

Ditengah-tengah Baekhyun mencatat apa yang disebutkan Jongdae itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa marah dan tidak berdaya sama sekali. Karena orang itu, dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya, tidak punya rumah, merendahkan harga diri, dan memohon untuk tinggal di apartemennya, disebut **anti-fan** , dan sekarang Baekhyun harus mengingat jadwal orang itu dengan benar sampai harus mencatatnya. Benar-benar nasib buruk, sampai harus menyetir mobil untuk mengantar Chanyeol kemana-mana.

"tapi soal menyetir mobil, a-aku..um.."

Baekhyun mencoba mengatakan masalah menyetirnya dengan hati-hati, tapi kata-katanya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Jongdae yang masih sedang menyebutkan jadwal disamping Baekhyun, sorot matanya langsung berubah menjadi khawatir.

"kau benar-benar tidak bisa ya? Baiklah, aku akan bertanya kepada Chanyeol dan kembali lagi kesini"

Jongdae pergi menemui Chanyeol. Cara Jongdae memanggil Chanyeol terdengar lembut. Cara Jongdae dan PD Lee memanggil Chanyeol tanpa menyebut marganya sungguh berbeda sekali. Baekhyun bisa mengetahui seberapa Jongdae melindungi Chanyeol hanya dari mendengar cara dia memanggil nama Chanyeol. Semakin diperhatikan sepertinya ia adalah orang yang baik, pikirnya. Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa staff. Dan juga setelah Jongdae menghampirinya, para staff itu pergi lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongdae terlihat memegang bahu Chanyel dengan erat dan kemudian kembali kepada Baekhyun. Jongdae berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan sedikit canggung.

"masalah mobil ini, sebenarnya sedikit agak memusingkan. Kalau kau tidak bisa menyetir mobil sama sekali, syuting terpaksa harus dihentikan. Tadinya yang akan ikut ke dalam mobil van adalah kau, Chanyeol, satu orang kameraman, dan satu orang staff. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyukai orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia bilang dia bahkan tidak mempercayakan mobilnya untuk dikendarai oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal"

 _Sial, kenapa dia bisa sangat cerewet eoh?_ Pikir Baekhyun sambil mengigit bibirnya

"apa mau kupanggilkan PD Lee? Supaya bisa dibicarakan lagi dengannya.."

Tepat setelah itu, PD Lee datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu dengan tatapan curiga

"aku merasa terpanggil" ucap PD Lee yang membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae meng-nganga seperti idiot

"apa ada masalah?" PD Lee bertanya lagi dan membuat mereka kembali sadar

"a-ah itu.. masalah siapa yang akan menyetir van.." jongdae menjelaskan masalahnya kepada PD Lee. Dahi PD Lee berkerut setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongdae.

"kau tidak bisa menyetir mobil?" tanya PD Lee kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"saya pernah menyetir mobil beberapa kali, tapi ini pertama kalinya menyetir van"

"lalu apakah menyetir mobil biasa dan van itu banyak perbedaan?" kali ini pertanyaan PD Lee mengarah ke Jongdae

"sebenarnya menyetir mobil biasa sama saja dengan menyetir van, jadi.. sepertinya tak masalah" Jongdae dengan canggung melihat kearah PD Lee dan Baekhyun bergantian

"apakah kau yakin? Kalau tidak yakin, maka harus kita batalkan syuting ini.."

PD Lee meneloh kaku ke arah tim syuting yang masih sibuk dengan peralatannya. Jika Baekhyun berkata ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyetir, maka dia akan menjadi seperti kriminal yang membatalkan syuting. Dia tidak ingin seperti itu.

"y-ya, saya yakin. Saya akan mencobanya. Tapi.. beri aku sedikit waktu agar terbiasa"

"oke, oke! Itu saja sudah cukup. Masalah menyetir ini nanti kita bicarakan lagi saat kita pindah ke tempat parkir"

Setelah selesai berbicara, PD Lee meninggalkan mereka dengan ekspersi yang terlihat lega diwajahnya

"kau benar-benar sudah yakin?" Jongdae bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun tadi

"aku pernah mencoba menyetir. Hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa. Setelah sedikit latihan pasti akan terbiasa kan? Di dalam van juga ada GPS bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Jongdae menanggapinya dengan menganggukkan kepala, tapi tetap dengan ekspresi kurang yakin.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Dan iya, didalam van ada GPS, jadi kau tidak akan kesulitan mencari jalan"

Masalahnya tidakhanya sekedar GPS atau menyetir mobil. Baiklah, ini adalah hari yang benar-benar sangat sial, hari pengorbanan terhadap Chanyeol. Lalu masalah menyetir, van itu mobil juga kan? Baekhyun sudah pernah menyetir mobil, artinya dia juga bisa menyetir van. Baekhyun mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya hingga badannya gemetar sedikit takut dan gugup. Terlihat kilatan cahaya kamera yang sedang di test. Cahaya lampu sorot itu juga terlihat ada dimana saja. Irene tiba-tiba mendatangi Baekhyun untuk memperbaiki makeup-nya, lalu setelah itu menghilang lagi. Kemudian gantian PD Lee yang mendatanginya.

"pertama, aku akan mewawancaraimu. Kau boleh menjawab dengan jujur dan apa adanya. Wawancaranya akan berlangsung dengan santai. Jadi pastikan kau merasa nyaman oke?"

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"bersikaplah dengan natural~"

Selesai PD Lee berkata demikian, mereka mulai mengarahkan kameranya dan merekam. Semua mata tertuju kepada Baekhyun. Kecuali mata Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Byun Baekhyun-sshi, mari kita mulai"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dengan perlahan dan menjawab "ya" dengan mantap.

"pertama, bagaimana perasaanmu pada saat pertama kali diajak bergabung dalam program ini?" PD Lee bertanya. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit ragu diawal, tapi akhirnya membuka mulutnya

"karena pada awalnya saya tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi lawan mainku, hal pertama yang saya pikirkan adalah berapa bayaran yang akan saya terima" jawab Baekhyun dengan polos

PD Lee dan Jongdae yang berdiri di belakang berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun

"jujur saja, sebelum ini saya terpaksa diusir dari rumah"

Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun ini, Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang meliat ke luar jendela langsung mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Jongdae yang tadinya tersenyum pun langsung raut wajahnya berubah menjadi berat.

"perasaan saya sungguh berdebar saat PD Lee menawarkan saya untuk bergabung di program ini. Kemudian setelah itu, Park Chanyeol-sshi muncul dan saat itu rasanya saya ingin mengundurkan diri saja"

"lalu kenapa kau berubah pikiran dan tetap melanjutkannya?"

"waktu itu alasan saya untuk mundur dari program karena saya mengira jika program ini dibuat untuk membuktikan jika saya yang bersalah kepada Chanyeol-sshi, makanya saya tersinggung dan marah. Saya ingin menunjukkan bahwa itu tidak benar sama sekali. Apa perlu saya memanggil Chanyeol-sshi kesini?" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman

"tidak perlu. Selanjutnya, bagaimana perasaanmu pada hari pertama syuting?"

"saya harus meminum 2botol bacchus agar merasa senang, tapi seseorang telah mencuri satu botol dari saya hinga saya hanya minum satu botol saja. Jadi, perasaan saya sekarang setengah senang"

Baekhyun melirk ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi juga melirik Baekhyun langsung pura-pura tidak tahu dan membuang muka sambil membalikkan badannya.

"siapa yang mencuri satu botol minumanmu? Dan apakah kau tidak kecanduan kalau minum sebanyak itu?"

"ahh, itu adalah rahasia dan ya, kadang-kadang begitu" jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil

"satu botol minuman berenergi memang bisa memberikan tenaga. Lalu, bagaimana juga perasaanmu saat bertemu Chanyeol?"

"uhh, ..." Baekhyun terlihat tergagap dan matanya memandang kesegala arah

"apa kau masih merasa tidak nyaman?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu mendengar pertanyaan PD Lee

"tapi tentu saja untuk saat ini saya tidak boleh merasa tidak nyaman karena kami harus bekerja sama. Tapi, ya begitulah yang saya rasakan. Kalau hanya bertemu saja artis lain yang juga terkenal seperti Chanyeol-sshi itu tidak apa-apa, tapi karena sudah terlanjur ada masalah diantara kami, meskipun hanya bertemu rasanya..."

"canggung?"

"ya, sedikit canggung" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tertawa pelan

"oke, CUT!"

Suara PD Lee memenuhi ruangan. Semua orang di ruangan yang tadinya diam membisu seperti patung museum, seketika kembali bergerak dan bersuara lagi seperti orang-orang di pasar.

"bagus sekali! Nanti kita akan wawancara lagi setelah pindah di lokasi lain. Baekhyunie~ kau sangat terlihat natural dibanding yang kuperkirakan. Jjang!"

Mendengar pujian PD Lee, Baekhyun langsung berbinar-binar dan perasaannya menjadi ringan. Tak disangka, dibanding saat wawancara, setelah wawancara justru lebih membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"kau bagus sekali"

Semua staff yang melaluinya memberikan pujian. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat senang dan merasa puas. Ini sangat hebat dan keren, batin Baekhyun. Ternyata berada didepan kamera sangat menyenangkan. Inikah penyebab banyaknya artis yang kecanduan dan tidak ingin lepas dari sorotan kamera? Bisakan Baekhyun merasakan rasa senang ini saja saat syuting?

"sekarang kita akan menggunakan semua kamera, bahkan kamera yang tersembunyi. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin seperti wawancara tadi. Anggaplah jika kau adalah manajeer Chanyeol sesunggunya"

Dan, ta-da! Syuting sesungguhnya dimulai. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol kembali di makeup. Sebenarnya dalam sehari dia di makeup berapa kali, eoh? Pikir Baekhyun. Dibandingkan Baekhyun, banyak sekali orang yang mengelilingi Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tadinya ragu-ragu, menurukan kertas yang sedang digenggamnya kemudian mengalihakan perhatiannya kepada PD Lee yang memberikan perintah untuk berjala ke arah Chanyeol denga tangannya. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol dengan kaku seperti robot.

"berhenti, berhenti. Coba ulangi sekali lagi"

Mendengar suara PD Lee, Baekhyun tahu bahwa seharusnya dia berjalan senatural mungkin.

"cobalah untuk lebih santai. Memangnya begitukan cara berjalan seorang **anti-fan** yang hendak memberikan pengarahan jadwal artis yang dulu dicaci makinya?"

Baekhyun bukan pohon yang sulit bergerak, namun ia hanya merasa terbebani saat seluruh lampu kamera menyorot ke arahnya dan semua fokus tertuju padanya. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat NG di pembukaan syuting pertama ini.

"m-maafkan aku"

"tak apa, semua orang yang berada di posisi sepertimu pasti pernah menimbulkan NG. Seperti kataku tadi, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin. Kau tahu editing? Nanti aku yang akan membereskan soal itu. Tenang saja, aku ahlinya walau sudah tua begini" ujar PD Lee sambil tertawa. Jongdae yang mendengar dari belakang pun ikut tertawa. Perasaan Baekhyun kembali menjadi tenang dan nyaman lagi.

"akan saya coba lagi" ucap Baekhyun

"aku ke toilet sebentar" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Semua orang langsung terdiam ditempatnya sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing. Baekhyun pun kembali memperhatikan tabel jadwal.

"wajah saja yang cantik, tapi kau sepertinya memakai baju ibumu ya?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun saat melewatinya. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan pergi.

 _Apa-apaan dia memuji sekaligus menghinaku? Sial, enak saja, dasar, sudah mencuri minumanku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah menyebutnya sebagai pahlawan hanya kerena dia memberiku tempat untuk tidur. Dia selamanya aka menjadi musuhku, huh_ kesal Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh

 **TBC**

Hayyyy, i'm comebackkk~~ Hehehe, sorry ya kelamaan lanjut nya hehehe semoga masih pada nunggu yahh :D makasih banyak juga buat semua yg udh review *terharu :'D aku gabisa nyebutin satu-satu karena email di hp lagi error dan kalau mau lht email juga harus dari laptop :" ada beberapa part yang sedikit aneh, aku udh ganti sebisa mungkin biar kalian ngerti. dan sebenarnya banyak sekali kalimat yg aku ubah, tambah, kurangin biar lebih enak dibaca hehehehe yg pnya novelnya pasti tahu :3

Ohya, selamat tahun baru 2017 ^^ semoga ditahun ini aku bisa rajin-rajin update yak xD

Okey, last, review, fav, dan foll yak, thank you~~

Ps: bentar lagi udh mau sekolah:((

Pss: ff sebelah udh mau update, buat readers disini yg juga baca ff sebelah dan yg belum baca, monggo ;) -promosi ceritanya :v

x.o.x.o

Hyewon~


End file.
